Come Hell Or High Water
by Mistress Wiggle
Summary: Law learns that the path to the New World is not as simple as he imagined, especially when former adversaries and new relationships intend to make life difficult. A story of how The Heart Pirates journey to the New World and details of the events that occur during the two year time skip. Includes OC's
1. Shambles

_Well, I decided, to take a slightly different approach to writing a One piece story and I do hope everyone reading enjoys this story. It is a Law story, I find that being one of the unexplained main characters makes him interesting and as far and writing is concerned makes his character somewhat of a moldable character to play with. Anyway here we go either way hope you all enjoy._

_I do not own One piece in any way, and all views expressed in this story are my very own.  
_

* * *

Trafalgar Law had always been very much the rational and forward thinking man. He preferred, if possible, to not make any rash decisions without first thinking them through. However when he had taken the time and consideration and eventually decided he quite fancied the high life of a powerful, feared and respected pirate; he really hadn't thought through just how many assessments he was going to have to make on the spur of the moment.

The situation laid before them, was clearly one of those moments.

The small hole that had really not been an issue before they rode up Reverse Mountain, had now snapped the patch job that had been done on it prior. In Law's opinion; it had been a rather badly done patch up job. But when he had tried to explain this patiently to Bepo. The polar bear had sunk his shoulders and gotten depressed; saying sorry in various degrees of urgency. Admittedly, perhaps it was one of those decisions Law had not had time to think through. Perhaps asking a Polar bear to repair a hole in a ship had been a particularly bad idea. After all, he only had paws, and Law hadn't exactly wanted to be the one to ask the bear whether his thumbs were entirely opposable.

Either way, there were not really any other people he could ask to do the work. Shachi was an engineer, not a shipwright. Ruby, had outright refused, as the ship's cook and as a woman she cut him off before he'd even asked her with the excuse that she was not about to ruin her nails. Law even knew when to admit to himself when he had no idea, he could repair people; not ships and Penguin had laughed out loud, before asking Law what he was going to do if they made it over reverse mountain without a navigator. Bepo on the other hand, had offered, and against his better judgement Law had agreed.

It was now as they sailed slightly slower due to the slow but sure, dangerous intake of water, that as Captain; he made the judgement that enough was enough. They were getting a shipwright, or if not a shipwright, someone who knew damn well enough what they were doing to instruct someone else to do it.

"Captain, there seems to be an island on the horizon!" Penguin called from his precarious position of dangling one handed from the rigging.

"How much further can we muster?" Law asked.

"Well I think we can make it Sir," Penguin replied climbing down effortlessly and adjusting his peeked black and yellow hat. "I'm about 80 per cent sure."

"In that case, inform the crew we shall be landing shortly," Law replied as casually as he could. It really didn't help the crews moral when even the Captain looked grim. He was really not looking forward to arriving on his first island on the grand line on a raft. It was simply embarrassing.

* * *

"That looks like a fine example of Pirates who were simply not prepared when trying to enter the Grand Line."

A slightly tanned freckled face looked out towards the harbour and interestedly the young woman rose a hand up to remove her sunglasses to get a better look at the ridiculous sight before her. Many other people, like her, had taken note of the loud comment made by Lord Bayou and were now also peering out to the harbour. It was really not very often that Pirates arrived upon Iron Island with such a poorly maintained ship. She watched curiously as they began to haul cargo and other important things off of it. She stood up and weaved her way through the growing crowd back to her work. If a ship was what they were after she may be in for a sale. But she would let the Harbour master deal with that.

* * *

Law studied the area carefully as the last lot of items were salvaged from the ship which was now useless. Although the sea floor was lower here so the top of the ship was still salvageable, there was simply no way that she would ever sail again. Law gave a sigh, she had done them well to get them this far. "Bepo, carry my medical goods," he commanded a small smile on his face. "I'm going to get information. Penguin find a suitable hotel, _low profile_," he added cautiously.

He watched the crew leave and after they had gone and the curious onlookers had subsided he headed towards the Harbour Masters office.

It wasn't the best maintained of offices, it was basically a shack made up of what appeared to be corrugated iron or steel with a couple of makeshift windows. The tall captain thought it somewhat ironic that the door even had a lock, as he knocked politely and stepped in.

An aged looking woman was sat the small desk inside. Her grey fraying hair was loose on her shoulders pulled back only slightly with an old looking hair band. On her fingers were plenty of rings and her blue eyes twinkled as she looked up and saw him approach. "Excuse me Ma'am," he started politely. "I'm searching for the Harbour Master."

"Well you found her," the woman stood up, although it didn't do much for her height as she was still extremely petite as she craned her neck to look at him. "Won't you sit down honey? It's not that often we get Pirates on this Isle."

Law took a seat on one of the mismatched sofa chairs and crossed his legs. Satisfied she sat back down again and held out her bony hand. Law shook it and was fairly surprised at the strength in her grip. "Would you happen to have information about this Isle Ma'am?"

"Oh stop calling me that, I don't feel as old as I look," she replied haughtily folding her hands on the desk. "But yes I do," she added before he could apologise. "This here is Iron Island. It's predominantly a working Island under the reign of Lord Bayou. He controls all the mines here you see. We Mine metal here. Most of the marine ships and weapons are made from our metal. Though, you will find that there are a select few of Ironmongers and companies here that will help Pirates."

Law nodded, a small smile upon his face. "Are you one of them though?" He asked a little amused. He quite liked her manner, he had always been bought up to be polite, especially to those senior in years and even more so girls and women.

"Pirates never hurt me; I never hurt them," she responded as if it was the obvious answer. "I assume, you're after a ship."

"You assumed correct," Law answered. "She did well to get us this far if I'm honest," Law admitted. "But now we can afford it we need a bigger and better ship that can handle my growing crew. A ship that can also handle the bigger struggles on the Grand Line and the New World. I'm also, after a Shipwright,"he added thoughtfully. "It's no good having a ship that can't be looked after well and properly by someone who knows exactly what they're doing, and I don't have anyone on my crew currently who could take on such an important position," he explained.

"Well you won't find one of those here unfortunately," the woman replied. She paused thoughtfully. "Would like some tea Mr..."

"Law," Law responded. "Yes tea would be pleasant."

The woman set about preparing a tea pot full of water and some old but clean looking mugs. Law cast a glance out of the window, frustrated that there was no Shipwright on the Island. He supposed, that a mining Island simply provided the raw materials; not the means and ways of actually building and crafting the objects to be made from them. _What a bother_. He thought mentally.

The woman set the tea pot down upon the table, with a jug of milk and some sugar. Law helped himself as she sat down again examining him closely. Finally after a good few minutes after he had taken a sip from his cup; she poured her own and continued. "My name is Ophelia," she introduced herself finally. "As you may have guessed by now, this is a mining island not a constructing one. However, there are a few people here who have the way and means of crafting a vessel," she added.

Law thought her choice of words was strange but remained silent and let the old woman continue. "You are best off going to see a good friend of mine. She'll help you out. Mind you she's a vain, greedy little missus so you'd better be careful... if you're interested."

"I'll take the gamble," Law stated. He was desperate although he wasn't going to show it.

The woman nodded, "Good, I can promise you, that you won't be in any way disappointed. Though I do urge you not to try and screw her over. She doesn't like that one bit. She's very good at what she does and will not appreciate it. A woman's wrath and all."

Law nodded. Ruby had never had any problems with degrading her captain. Law had been the subject of much abuse if he dared step inside her domain in the kitchen and annoy her. Knives, pots, pans, cutlery, plates. if you named it, she had thrown it at him... and most of the rest of the crew for that matter. If she wasn't such an excellent chef at preparing food and making good hearty meals for the men when her refrigerator was seemingly empty, Law would have groan tired of her. Luckily, Ruby's outlook on life was knowing how to please a man through his stomach, and so far; it had worked rather well for the bad-tempered, fiery red-head.

The pair finished their tea with a slightly different conversation. She seemed to be very interested with his travels and stories. Indeed her eyes twinkled if possible, more mischievously as he told her a little of their journey through North Blue. At the end of it, she stood cleared away the mugs and tea pot and sought after a pen and paper to write down the information on. "This is the name and the way to get there," she explained. "You can't really miss it, just be careful, there are marines on this island as well and I'm sure if they have been chasing you down they will be on the look out for you. The poorer people here can be greedy, someone may very well have reported you."

"I understand," Law took note and slipped the piece of paper into his trouser pocket. "Thank you for all your help and for the tea Miss Ophelia."

"Miss," she gave a hearty laugh. "Now that's more like it. Good luck to you as well Mr. Law." She showed him to the door, a smile still on her face as she closed the door lightly behind him. Shifting his Nodachi to his other shoulder. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and glanced at the information. He hoped it wasn't too far away from his location.

* * *

"You, look like you're in a good mood."

Celeste, sat down at her desk and removed her hat looking over at the large man who had spoken. "I think," she answered, with a smile on her face. "That today is going to become rather interesting. In fact," she added once more. "Take the rest of the day off. I think I can handle the rest of the day. It's been slow."

"That's extremely unlike you," the man replied. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Sergeant," she replied. "I'm in a good mood for now, Go home and enjoy the rest of the day. Take your daughter to the beach or something. Go help the wife at the cafe."

The man studied her for a moment and shrugged, pulling his overall straps back up over his shoulders and throwing on the jumper he had taken off when it was just too hot to work in any more. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow then," he said as he left the premises with a wave.

Celeste knew he appreciated the time off, she glanced over outside to the small dockyard from her office window. She hadn't been lying when she had said the day was going to get more interesting. She was so sure of it, her instincts were generally not wrong. It might finally be the day that she would make her fortune, and about time too, she thought bitterly.

* * *

Law arrived at the place Ophelia had described and checked her instructions again. It was definitely the place he was meant to be at. The front of the building looked tiny. He really couldn't believe a ship could be built on such premises. Either way he opened the door and a small bell jingled above his head. A girl walked through a door located to the left at the sound. She was seemingly tall with a freckled face, devilish eyes and black hair. She sort of reminded him of a weasel, though he was not going to insult the woman that could possibly be of use to him.

"Can I help you, Sir?" she asked politely.

"I'm looking for a ship," he answered.

"Well you'd be wrong to look here then I'm afraid, we don't build ships on this island. We only mine the metals used to make them."

Law frowned although he kept the smile on his face. "I was told by the Harbour Master I could find a vessel here," he replied confused. He didn't think that the old lady would have lied to him.

"A vessel you will find Sir, but not a ship," she answered. "I can help you with that."

Laws confusion grew a little. It obviously showed on his face because she laughed a little. "Do you have a budget at all, Sir?"

"I haven't thought of a budget," Law responded. "But I can't really think of a budget when I'm not too sure what I have been lead into perhaps buying."

"Ah," She said thoughtfully. She locked the door to the office behind her and lifted the wooden shelf that kept her behind the desk. Stepping out of it, he noted she was in very simple clothes. A pair of Orange shorts a pink tank top and a set of steel toed boots. "If you'd like to follow me, Mr. Pirate," she gestured towards another door and inquisitively he followed her through it. What he saw as he stepped through it was not what he imagined.

The shop was fully open at the back, a steep set of steps leading down to what had to be the back of the island, and there was a small docklands behind it. As they walked downwards she explained a little further. "It's my company, but in the beginning it was funded by a marine scientist called Dr. Vegapunk. So you could say I am in a bit of debt paying back the marines what I owe..."

"Should you really be dealing with a pirate then Miss shipwright?" He asked looking around in awe.

"I'm not a shipwright, I'm a researcher and businesswoman," came the reply. "I can deal with who I like, he doesn't come to this Island anymore, I am one of his failed students you see."

"His failed student?"

"Oh yes, there were several of us in the beginning. To filter us down he gave us several different tasks to do, impossible tasks, that we weren't ever meant to complete, I reported that I didn't complete my task, and he failed me for it. Left me stranded on this stupid island with a very large debt and he hasn't contacted me since, although every so often I will get a friendly visit from Captain Liskeard when I've missed a payment."

"You failed?" Law asked, wondering why on earth he was now putting his hopes into a young girl who was not a Shipwright and had failed a test set by a world renowned scientist.

"I failed, but I completed the task. I was the only one to do so. I lied in order to protect what I created," she explained brightly. "I grew quite fond of it you see as I added bits and pieces to his official design to improve it. You could say I got quite attached."

"Which was?" He asked. They reached the bottom of the steps and she made her way across a wavy path that snaked around the cliff face. As they weaved around it, a glorious sight came into view.

She stood proudly, with her hands on her hips a heavy grin on her face. "A submarine."

Law stared, he'd never seen anything like it before. He had heard stories about such things, but he was sure even the marines didn't have technology like this yet. He failed to believe that she had made something so incredible. "How did you make it?"

"I didn't," she answered. "The general idea was Vegapunk's, he gave us all a different set of blueprints, some funding and asked us to make what was on them. I had to recruit a couple of good guys to make this for me. Luckily there are still a few good guys on this island that hate the marines. I don't want them to get their hands on this beauty," she admitted. "It's worth too much money, which is why I reported that my findings were a failure."

"How much?" he asked, getting straight to the point of business.

"Would you like to have a look around inside first?" she asked. He could tell she was delighted that someone was admiring it so much.

"That would be wonderful," he answered.

* * *

The Captain had been gone quite a while; Bepo thought. He was only supposed to be gathering information. He didn't think it was advisable to get into trouble without a ship to escape on when said trouble had been accomplished. Bepo was bored, Penguin and Shachi were playing Chess. Ruby had gone shopping. The captain wasn't back yet. The hotel room was rather small, it was more of a hostel than anything else. Ruby had complained a little, she didn't like sleeping with the men. Bepo was a little sad, he wished there were female bears around instead of Ruby.

The door opened with a start and the captain strode into the room, the happiest the crew had ever seen him. The men all looked up, knowing there was good news as Law passed his sword to Bepo to hold.

The inside of it had been even better than the outside. The captain's room was large and spacious. The Kitchen would seat everyone. They wouldn't have to take turns eating. There were more than one sleeping quarters; two large rooms and three or four small single ones. But the best part of all, was the medical bay, that had clinched it. Law wanted it before seeing that, but now he was prepared to steal it if she priced him too high. She had said she would work out the particulars as it wasn't anything she had considered selling up until now.

"I found a vessel," he announced.

The men cheered it was the news they had been waiting for. "How big is she captain?"

"Huge," he answered. "We'll never need to battle upon the ocean again," he added further. "We'll be mostly undetectable."

"How Captain?" Bepo asked.

"It's a submarine," he stated.

If he was expecting excitement it wasn't exactly what he got. The smile remained on his face, even if the crew weren't as excited as he was, he was the captain, and _that_ was going to be their new form of transport. He knew it, he could feel it.

"Um Captain?" Shachi piped up, not exactly wanting to spoil Law's good mood. "I'm not sure I could engineer a submarine."

"Nonsense," Law retorted. "You're the best engineer in North Blue if you can look after a ship you can take care of a submarine."

Shachi and Penguin exchanged glances, there was no way they could stop the Captain when he was on a roll. He was determined to make the submarine his, they knew it and there was nothing at all they could do now but wait.

* * *

Celeste chewed the end of her pen thoughtfully. The pirates had been the strongest that had set upon the island in a very very long time. She could tell that just by looking at the Captain. She knew that they were also the type of pirates that would be willing to steel it if they had too. She had seen the look of excitement upon his face and she wasn't stupid. She hadn't been in business for four years to not know what Pirates were like, they were notorious for a reason, she knew most of the ones worth noticing and in honesty she had not ever expected Trafalgar Law to appear on her doorstep in need for a ship.

It shouldn't have been a surprise. Out of the four oceans the Pirates so far with notable bounties were all either on or close to the Grand Line so it was only common sense to know that at least _one _ of them would end up on Iron Island. After all, there were only so many paths one could take along the Grand line. She opened up a draw in her desk and pulled out a handful of bounties. There were hundreds and she knew it would be whittled down as some died, were captured or just simply gave up.

She filtered through the papers she had carefully sorted into categories until she arrived at the North Blue file. She was in no way stupid enough to be a bounty hunter or a spy for the marines. She genuinely had an interest in Pirates and eventually pulled Laws poster out. His bounty was already 40,000,000 Beli. It was seemingly high for someone who had just entered the grand line. The marines had given him the nickname _The surgeon of death_, though upon contemplation; nicknames were usually misinformed bits of information used to sometimes scare the public.

There were a couple more people from North Blue she noted, all with higher bounties, still he had been polite and showed genuine interest in the submarine. That was all she could ask for though; someone to take care of it after it had left Iron island. Besides, once she had the money for it she was free to make her own way on the seas.

* * *

"Sir, we have it on good information that Trafalgar Law has breached this Isle. Several eye-witnesses claim he landed with his crew only hours ago in search of a ship," the marine stood to attention his hand lifted to a salute as his superior stepped off of the newly docked marine ship in the harbour.

"In that case we will find him," The Captain stated, "Look in every hotel and hostel and leave no shop unturned. If they're looking for a ship there's only a few so many places they can go to obtain a vessel good enough to sail them to another island."

"Aye Captain!" The marines cried simultaneously before saluting and scattering to look around the island.

Captain Liskeard strode forward. There were three or maybe four places on the island where a pirate could obtain a vessel, and he was taking it upon himself to interrogate every single one of them. The heart pirates would be leaving Iron island in shackles or coffins. They would not be leaving free men.

* * *

"Captain," Bepo said startled as he looked out of the window. "I think we may have a problem,"

"What?" Law stood up and walked over to the window, leaning one arm upon the frame; his smile stretched a little. "I believe boys we may have been discovered. Looks like it's high time we take our new submarine and depart," he stood up happily as he watched the men gather up the gold, booty and belongings they had bought with them. Upon reflection he frowned slightly, as usual, someone was missing. "Where on earth is Ruby? We need to leave."

"She hasn't returned yet Captain," Shachi answered standing up and fumbling with the bags at his feet.

"We need to leave," Law decided, "We'll find Ruby on the way, she's smart; I'm sure she'll find a place to hide."

* * *

Ruby grimaced to herself as she looked out of the alley way she was currently residing in. She had been prepared for a lazy day shopping but thanks to a marine intrusion on the boutique she had been in, she had been forced to make her way outside sharpish without the dress she had wanted to buy whilst the shop keeper was busy with the marines asking for the Heart pirate crews whereabouts. Luckily, they had not recognized her _yet_.

The problem was that she was now definitely unsure of how to make it back to the hotel and meet the rest of the crew. She was also unsure of whether the crew would still be there and hoped feverishly that the captain had not made the decision to make a lot of trouble in escaping. She clutched her purchases in her hands and poked her head out to look around for any straggling marines who had not already passed by.

As she turned her head to look in the other direction a smiling face was grinning at her and a hand waving her over to the front of a small shop on the opposite side of the street. Ruby frowned at the female, but upon the girl gesturing a bit more urgently, Ruby realised she was trying to help and hurriedly ran over to the shop. The girl let her in quickly and shut the door behind her. "Law's crew?" She asked quickly.

Ruby nodded dropping the bags at her feet. "How could you tell?"

"You were hiding," the other girl responded. "Name's Celeste, your Captain stopped by earlier. He was planning to buy a Sub off of me but the marines seem to have put a hindrance on my plans."

Ruby let it sink in quickly knowing there was little time to wait. "I'm their cook," she informed. "But I haven't seen the Captain since this morning. He must have gone back to the hotel. They'll find him I fear, I really should go and find them, they may need help."

"Don't," Celeste advised peering through the blinds. "I think your Captain will come and find you. You need to hide. The marines will come here eventually... they know I build vessels. You may as well go and hide on the submarine he was going to buy," she gritted her teeth and pulled away from the shop door to the little door in the back. She swung it open and Ruby picked the bags back up. "Walk all the way down the steps then follow the path along the cliff face until you see it. Run, if the Captain needs to see out here, I don't want him to see you walking around the cliff."

The older woman nodded. "Thank you," she stepped out and Celeste closed the door behind her, watching her cautiously as she made a quick getaway down the steps. As soon as she hit the bottom she broke into a sprint and Celeste was satisfied as she watched her near the edge of the cliff, once she had disappeared from view. The girl locked the door and went to sit patiently behind the desk to wait.

She didn't have to wait long as the door opened and the bell tinkled. Captain Liskeard stood in the door way. A massive man built like a house with straw like blonde hair that looked much too small to cover his humongous head. She stood up and put her best smile on. "Captain!" She said brightly hoping the lies didn't show on her face. "What can I do for you? marine business? Would you like something to drink?"

The Captain looked around suspiciously and looked back at the young woman. "Celeste," he stated "I am here on business, you must know by now that the Heart pirates have landed on this island. They're in search of a ship," he added carefully.

Celeste feigned mock surprise. "Really now? Well I'm sorry to say Captain that even if I actually had something sellable at the moment I wouldn't sell it to any pirates," she pulled away the curtain that showed her small dockyards, the larger submarine hidden by the cliff. "Nothing at the moment I'm afraid, business has been slow. I haven't had any orders," she let the curtain drop and turned back to the large marine in front of her.

He looked at her suspiciously. She was quite pretty to boot but he couldn't trust a woman who had made such a successful business so young, especially when she was still in debt to the marines. He was willing to be that a young lady such as she would take any chance at wealth and fame. "So you haven't sold him anything?" he asked again.

"Not at all Sir," she answered a smile on her face. _Buy it._ She thought bitterly, the sooner he left the sooner she could go about trying to figure out a way to get the Pirates the Sub without the marines realising. He looked around once more and nodded. "Alright then Celeste," he said finally, unable to think of any other way to interrogate her. He could see her tiny office through the door behind the desk and both that and the room they were in was simply not big enough to hide a crew of pirates. "I hope not to see you again for a while, hopefully business shall pick up for you soon so you can continue your monthly payments."

She had willingly showed him the dockyards and sure enough there was nothing there being built and nowhere that could hide the pirates. It was too open. He turned on his heel and the bell jingled again as he opened the door. "You call me if he stops by you hear," he mentioned as he walked out the door.

It was then, that everything went; what Sergeant would say as _tits up_. Yells cried out from the street and the Captain stood in the door way marched quickly outside. Celeste followed and her mouth held agape as she looked at the scene before her.

The Heart Pirates, it seemed, had decided to take the no nonsense approach and what looked like a huge polar bear was now attacking marines left, right and centre with martial art kicks and punches- occasionally yelling some incomprehensible scream.

The remainder of the crew were fighting with swords, cutlasses, staffs, guns and any other weapons that became readily available as they felled the marines.

And right in the centre, a smile still etched on his face, was Trafalgar Law. He was looking as smug as ever, and upon seeing her step out of her building his eyes lit up and he cast a look right at her. And through the cacophony of noise and foray of punches and kicks even in his soft calm voice what he said next reached her ears and no-doubt the Captains. "Ah Miss Celeste, it seems we will be making a quicker exit from the island than originally thought. Is my submarine ready to depart?"

If Celeste had been granted the luxury of time she would have groaned and face palmed in exasperation. Instead the Captain swung around; his arm as large as a tree trunk poised and spat at her furiously. "You told me you hadn't sold him a ship!" He yelled frustratedly.

In a moment of stupidity Celeste replied. "Well I haven't, he hasn't given me any money for it yet."

His arm swung out and knocked Celeste to the wall. She wasn't sure what was more painful. The wind being knocked out of her, her ribcage breaking in what she imagined was three places, or the pain her back endured as she hit the wall with such force.

"Now that," Trafalgar Law stated, as the Captain turned his attention back to the North Blue pirate. "Was highly unnecessary... MEN!" He yelled. "Desist fighting!"

Bepo and the others shrank back as far away from the marines as they could whilst Law himself raised a hand. All the Captain remembered was seeing the tattoos of D.E.A.T and H upon the criminal's fingers as Law spoke dangerously, the almost permanent sadistic smile on his face. "Room," he said first.

The Captain stepped back in surprise as a beautiful dome of blue light appeared before the marines, encasing them in a pretty sea coloured aura. Law's grin widened. "Shambles."

* * *

_I hope everyone reading enjoyed the first chapter. I aim to get another chapter up ASAP to get the ball rolling as it were. Please please please Review, constructive critism is wholely appreciated. I have reread and checked grammer and punctuation, but alas my BETA is away so I hope I've done it right._

_Thankies, Wiggle xxx  
_


	2. Intrigue Me

_Thank you very much to Anga, Kelesnya, littlelostsecret and nothing new in this world for being my first chapter reviewers_. _But thank you mostly to Phalanx who was kind enough to give me a very well thought out and honest review to the first chapter. I have already replied in PM so I won't add anything more here. Kelesnya, I'm sorry the last chapter was a bit fast paced, this chapter is probably the complete opposite as not much drama happens._

_Also another thanks to anyone who put this story on alert. It's very complimentary to be alerted by so many people on one chapter._

_I do not own One Piece, all expressions made in this story are my own and unconnected to the original manga or anime adaption in any way shape or form.  
_

* * *

_The Captain stepped back in surprise as a beautiful dome of blue light appeared before the marines, encasing them in a pretty sea coloured aura. Law's grin widened. "Shambles."_

* * *

When Celeste did eventually open her eyes and gingerly lifted a hand to her chest which was now in immense pain she did not, expect to find the disembodied limbs of the marine soldiers, and the captain flying around the street. Thankfully it was the Grand line, and having knowledge of Devil fruits was enough to keep her calm. She coughed, spitting up a small amount of blood and concentrated on getting her breath back after having the wind knocked out of her.

Law seemed to be in a world of his own, as he concentrated on having bits of the soldiers reattach to other random parts. It was in fact very gruesome once he had finished, and the Captain was still swearing obscenities as the light faded. Law simply ignored him, beckoning his men forwards as he calmly stepped over the remains of the marines, now too incapacitated to even pick up a weapon let alone fight.

Most of them were crying or yelling out in despair, some of them seemed to be grabbing for anything that would saw off the limbs that weren't there or end their lives. It was quite disgusting, but very interesting, had she had the energy to examine them properly.

"Ah Miss Celeste, I do apologise for the trouble I have caused you." Law stepped over a body and knelt down beside her. "I hadn't realised you had come up with a cover up story to protect us you see."

"It wasn't..." She coughed again. "Entirely to protect you, I want to be paid," she said.

"Well for now you need a doctor, and luckily here I am. Bepo!"

The polar bear ran forward standing to attention. "Yes Captain?"

"Please carefully carry Miss. Celeste. She needs medical attention and as soon as we have left the island and are safe away from any following marines I shall attend to her. Follow me."

Bepo picked up the girl carefully and effortlessly and followed the Heart pirate Captain through the shop and down the steep stairs. The rest of the crew followed, not in the least bit concerned of the destruction they were leaving behind in their wake. Of course they were pirates, they weren't really supposed too.

Bepo admired the submarine as it came into view. With his mouth open Celeste wearily took note of his pointy teeth. Law was completely undisturbed about the trouble he caused, and whilst he had apologised she knew he wasn't the slightest bit guilty about it. Still, at least her fortune was in the hands of pirates and not marines. She did not like to think what could have happened had Captain Liskeard actually bothered to search her dockyards behind her property. A property which it seemed now she would be leaving behind.

It was a shame, she wouldn't be able to tell Sergeant goodbye. She had betted on an interesting day, but not one so interesting as this. Law's voice interrupted her brooding. "As soon as we are loaded I will go find Ruby and we shall depart."

"She's already on the ship," Celeste said. "I helped her hide before you showed up."

Law turned his head "Excellent, I like it when coincidence works in my favour," he turned back around again and walked up the entrance that the girl had showed him earlier. He was in no rush, now that all the marines had been otherwise debilitated it would be at least an hour before any type of support showed up. Which meant at least they could prepare themselves to get away. Once everyone was inside Law barked instructions to store their booty and bought goods before Shachi and Penguin pulled the entrance to a very tight close.

"I suggest that you and Penguin go and get yourself acquainted with the Bridge," Law stated, "I will be in the infirmary," He picked up his back of medical goods and lead the way. Bepo seemed to find everything interesting as they walked through. Indeed, he certainly sniffed as much as he could whilst keeping up a pace with Law.

Law opened the door she had showed him earlier and Bepo placed her on the bed before leaving the room without a word. With little time to put his instruments away carefully he pulled out what he needed and set to work. "You have three ribs broken," he announced after examining her.

Celeste nodded, so it hadn't been a bad guess. "So what do you do about it?" She asked sincerely, she really didn't want to be hobbling around in pain like a wimp. That would cramp her style.

Law chuckled. "Unfortunately," he stated."There's actually very little you can do for it."

"What?" Celeste said blinking. This was not something she had heard of.

"In the old days the chest used to be strapped up but this is no longer done. If the ribs are simply painful and you are not coughing up any blood or finding it hard to breathe then two to three weeks should see any fracture healing nicely."

"Just great," she stated.

"If however you have any worrying symptoms such as these or start to cough up discoloured spit, you need to let me know immediately. It's very rare but occasionally a broken bone on the rib cage _can_ puncture a lung," he informed her. "So rest should heal it nicely. You seem to have gotten your breath back now, and a cream can soothe the bruising on your back. Aside from that there is little more I can do, you just have to let it heal itself."

Celeste was not amused in any way or form, she simply glared at him, angry, knowing that arguing with a doctor was just pointless.

"Now I am interested in what you do Miss. Celeste," he asked sitting down. "You tell me you are not a shipwright, do you not know how to control this ship then?"

"Not really," Celeste admitted. This was truly not the answer Law had been expecting. If he thought she was joking for a minute this thought subsided when he saw the serious look on her face. "No honestly," she repeated. "I haven't a clue."

"How-?" Law began a frown starting to appear on his face.

"I told you, this entire ship was Vegapunk's invention. He gave me the blueprints and I employed strong men to build it. I just didn't inform the marines I had done so. I'm his student, I'm a clever girl but I'm not a mechanic or a scientist. I paid the men for building it and when it had been tested in the waters and was safe for use I informed the marines I failed. That left me with a hefty big debt to pay off, which is why I can only sell to Pirates," she explained. "If I I complete the task successfully and inform the marines I'll have to go and work for them I don't want that."

"Why don't you want to work for marines?" Law asked. "Did they kill your family? or destroy your life in any conceivable way?"

"Not particularly, I just find Pirates a damn more interesting. My Parents actually live in North Blue, like where you came from and they're fine. My mother wants to find me a suitor and I hate that but otherwise I have a good relationship with them. They live on a little Island called Aloe Island and I am here because it makes Money."

"So how do we steer this sub?" He asked.

"You'll have to retrieve the Blueprints from my office, it's a big black file in my desk. Everything about the sub is in it. If you give it to your Navigator and your Engineer they'll be able to figure it out."

"The only real question now is what to do with you Miss. Celeste."

"Pardon Me?" She asked somewhat confused.

"Well if you know nothing about the ship, then you're not really any use to me... we'll drop you off at the next island," he put simply. "It will be safer for you."

"Excuse me!" She burst out indignantly, sitting up despite the pain in her chest. "Injured or not this is still _my gold mine_ I'm not leaving you until you pay me for it. I have plans to use that money thank you very much; I may prefer pirates to marines, but it doesn't mean you're any more honest."

Law was very much not used to being bossed around, he couldn't say he disliked it since it _never _ happened, but the new experience wasn't something he could say he was enjoying. It was unfathomable though, he couldn't possibly carry someone on his ship that couldn't do anything to help or influence the crew in any way. Even Ruby was a skilled fighter, she knew how to handle her knives with absolute ease. If the girl was useless other than wanting payment she would simply have to wait. "Impossible," he repeated his thoughts out loud; a stern look upon his normally complacent features. "I can't do it, you cannot be our responsibility. I'll force you off of this submarine as soon as you're healed if I have to, but you will not stay here without a use. You have until then to find one. I'll give you the benefit of three weeks."

Without letting her reply, he strode from the room to go and find the file she was talking about. Haughtily she sat back down folding her arms. _Stupid frigging marines_. She thought bitterly, _Trust them to ruin everything._ She knew she probably could be of a certain use to the Heart Pirates, but she didn't see why she should have to do so when it was her property they were damn well using.

She hadn't been lying when she had said she didn't know how to use it, this information was true. Vegapunk had not expected any of the students to actually have the intelligence to design anything themselves, and that much was true. Celeste wouldn't have had any idea how to build any sort of weapon or ship or anything constructive at all for that matter. Vegapunk was as selfish as she was and he only took on students who had absolutely no scientific skill what so ever, he worked for the Government after all, why should he share his ideas with anyone else? He had other ways of using apprentices to help him.

The reason why she wanted the money was to find a place she had always wanted to visit. She yearned information, it didn't matter what the information was on. It was why she kept all the wanted posters in her desk. Why she hadn't told the marines that she had managed to get the submarine built. The information was only something that could be obtained on her own by travelling, and not through working with Vegapunk. She was only disregarding them because what she wanted she wanted for herself.

Of course she could explain this to Law, but felt that she was best kept out of his way and wasn't sure she wanted to divulge her personal aspirations to a Pirate captain she'd just met who was ready to take her ship and leave her with nothing. Besides, he hadn't asked.

* * *

"Captain, is everything alright? We discovered Ruby in the kitchen making it her own,Penguin stood outside the infirmary holding his cap in his hands. "As soon as I know how things work we can set sail for the next Island," he held up his hand. "The Log Pose we stole seems to have set already."

Law smiled. " Everything is fine, Miss. Celeste will be staying with us just until I'm sure her injuries are fine. Then we will be escorting her to a safe island. As for how the ship works you will have to go back to her office quickly and retrieve a big black file from her desk. It contains all the particulars of the submarine."

"Oh," Penguin looked a little bedazzled for a moment. "I was under the impression Celeste would be controlling the ship."

"Not so, she doesn't know how," Law answered. "But she seems very confident you and Shachi will be able to accomplish the job with the right instructions."

"Aye Sir," Penguin replied. "I suppose I shall go and find these instructions then."

"That would be indeed helpful," Law replied.

Penguin nodded and hurried off whilst Law went to sit in his own quarters to contemplate. As he sat down in the comfortably furnished room he looked out of the small windows that room had been given. It was a very large room, but he assumed that it was supposed to be for a grand marine admiral. Not the captain of a pirate crew.

The girl did interest him, and he could appreciate her resolve. He hadn't told her he did have all the intention of paying her when they reached the next island, but this had slipped his mind. He smiled slightly, he was very interested in what she would do given this ultimatum. She _had_ helped them out this much was true, and he decided it probably was unfair to test her, but she was obviously so good at lying he wasn't entirely sure what lies she had told him, and now he wanted to find out. He highly doubted that they would be dropping her off anywhere if his usually accurate presumptions turned out to be correct.

He yearned strong crew members, because that was what a good pirate crew needed, and it was fair to say that it meant not wasting any opportunities if fate threw them your way.

That gave her three weeks however, he wondered how interesting his adventure upon the Grand Line was going to get in three weeks. Well it was too little too late now. He was stuck with her.

* * *

In the week that passed, Celeste became familiarized with the crew. Of course it was really Ruby who sparked most of her interest. Indeed the hot tempered curly red head seemed to take a fond liking to the black haired girl. Celeste soon found out that Ruby was Penguin's cousin and had recommended her cooking skills to the Captain. Despite her annoyance at any man (or bear) that happened to walk into her kitchen, Celeste soon discovered her fiery passion for protecting the crew was almost has big as her passion for cooking. Likewise, the older woman (Celeste guessed her to be in her early thirties though she certainly didn't look it) took rather a large concern in Celeste's personal life.

She constantly badgered her about her family, her work and her hobbies. Celeste soon found that she knew everything there was to know about Ruby in a couple of hours, and the Chef was trying desperately to find out the same amount of information about her.

Whilst Celeste was genuinely happy for female company, she was still part of Laws crew and somewhat ferociously protective of the captain. "What did you do for Vegapunk?" She asked one evening whilst she was whipping up a pink coloured mousse with fruit in for dessert in an extremely large bowl that barely fit on top of the counter.

Ruby had actually not asked this question before and Celeste saw little harm in answering. "We gathered information for him. He couldn't really do everything himself you see."

"What information?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Mhmm, all sorts, whatever he wanted, then we'd store it for him."

"Where would you store it?" Ruby was genuinely curious she asked more questions than gave answers or opinions.

Celeste paused for a moment whilst the cook turned to lift the heavy bowl into the refrigerator. For her slender size Celeste noted she could carry a lot of weight. As Ruby turned around she answered, she liked talking to the older female, on Iron Island the girls were either at school or married, it didn't give her a lot of female friends. "Up here," she pointed to her head.

"You said you're not a scientist," She cook scoffed, "You can't remember all that!" she exclaimed, astonished as she then set out dicing vegetables quickly and efficiently with a knife. "You're telling lies. Bad girl."

"I'm not," Celeste insisted, "He fitted us with special chips. He's an extremely clever man, his scientific genius and technology is way beyond our years. He wanted people to remember his research not know what it actually means or we could steal it. For the most part it's true, I wasn't bothered about his stupid research into Cyborgs, so I couldn't tell you a thing about them. Much like this submarine." Ruby raised an eyebrow as Celeste lifted her hand to her head. "Listen," she knocked just above her temple and instead of a soft dull thud Ruby heard the distinctive sound of clicking metal.

"Well I'll be," she stated leaning over to peer at the girls head. "What's it made out of?"

"I don't know," Celeste answered frowning. "You should see his laboratory it's full of everything you can possibly imagine. When he sent us off, he was in the middle of trying to turn humans into thoughtless Cyborgs. I'm not sure if he'll succeed given his age, but if he has the time I think he will. He invented Sea stone after all." she said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Ruby grimaced "Disgusting," she stated. "Humans aren't for messing with, you should ask the doctor, maybe he can take it out."

Alarmed Celeste waved her hands. "No no no, I don't want that; I'll lose all the information I've learnt that I do understand and care about. Besides, I'm not sure a Doctor would be able to best a Scientist." She mused.

"It's gross either way," Ruby stated, "Doing that to a young pretty lass like that," Celeste noted the motherly instincts coming over her and decided she would make a quick exit. Thanking the red head for the company she left quickly closing the door tight behind her hoping no one would try to go into the kitchen.

Her ribs felt slightly better, and Ruby had been very kind in rubbing the cream onto her back for her. There was still slight pain when she slept, but she found it more comfortable to walk around and do things. So far she had managed to avoid the Captain as much as possible, since they were cruising along so nicely now, it seemed he preferred to keep to himself in his office unless he had too. She was due to see him for a check up soon but that wasn't for a few more days.

The huge cuddly bear always seen at the captain's side seemed to be slightly intrigued about her. Though the first question he had asked her was whether she knew any female bears. To which he grew extremely depressed when she had said she didn't. For the most part from what she could tell Bepo liked to study her from afar, according to other members of the crew, Bepo wasn't quite accustomed to women since the only one he'd met was Ruby and that unfortunately made him very wary.

Celeste was fine with this however, as she wasn't entirely sure how one dealt with a huge talking polar bear who knew martial arts.

Shachi and Penguin seemed to treat her with respect. Celeste had a feeling that Law had passed on her confidence in the two of them to actually handle the ship. So far, they had proved her right, it had taken the pair twenty minutes to figure out the controls to get the sub moving, and another thirty to understand how everything worked. This was the problem for the girl, they had tried to explain to her, and whilst she could remember the exact information they gave her and read it back as though it was out of a text book, she couldn't _understand_ it. It wasn't something that she had been taught, so as such she didn't have a clue, and had no urge to understand either.

The one thing she missed, was her books. Penguin had been kind enough when he retrieved the blueprints to bring some things of hers he thought may be important. Several other files and some overalls and clothes from the shop. But it had all been useless things that had just been left at the office. Her clothes were at her home and since she stored information mentally she destroyed any hard copies of valuable information once she had it, so no one else could get it if it was important.

Nothing however had given her any leads on the island she was trying to get too, which she would never get to unless she paid off the marines and got them off her back. Law didn't receive any newspapers, so Celeste didn't know what was going on in the outside world and this made her somewhat irritable.

Law on the other hand, had been ignoring her somewhat purposely. He had been keeping an eye on her from afar and had learned it was a little bit unfortunate that she had made friends with Ruby so quickly. Especially since when Law asked about Celeste, Ruby had told him dangerously that he was to ask her himself as she was _not under any circumstances_ going to become a spy for him. Defeated, Law was not going to mess with a woman's wrath, and was back to trying to figure her out himself.

He didn't believe for one minute that she had been prepared to sell them the ship without feeding her own ambition. It was this that he wanted to find out, it couldn't really be bad, from what little he knew, she had happily told Ruby about her family and friends, she had no silly secret to hide. It was time, to sit down and ask her himself. Finding out how she would act under pressure had waned his interest as it seemingly had not affected her in any way what-so-ever.

She had been residing in the infirmary, obviously believing that the Sub wasn't going to be her permanent residence. Which is of course, what he had wanted at the time. He knocked on the door, since it was only polite now she had taken up temporary dwelling in the room.

"Yes?" Came the voice from inside.

He opened the door and stepped inside, she hadn't done much to the room, the things Penguin had bought her was dumped in the corner and she had opted for borrowing one of Ruby's dresses since Penguin had clearly picked up the wrong clothes. "I came to see how you were doing," he said closing the door behind him.

"Oh, I'm fine, I thought my check up was in two days."

"It is," he confirmed, "I came to check on you rather than your wounds."

"Oh I see," she said. "Well I feel good thank you." She sat down on the edge of the bed she had been sleeping in.

"I see you've made friends with my only female crew member."

"Ruby is very nice," Celeste answered, "Great taste of fashion," she added as an afterthought looking down at the dress she had borrowed.

"I'm afraid I cannot account for that," he replied. "It's not my forte as you can very well imagine," he was still smiling. Most people would have been creeped out by it but Celeste just accepted it. "I've come to ask you a question Miss. Celeste."

"Oh," she stated. "Well go ahead, but I can't assure that I will answer it." She hadn't seen him in a bad mood yet, but really didn't want him to grow irritated. She knew that if he did take any anger out on her she was strong enough to defend herself, she just would rather it not come to that.

He seemed happy though as he sat down opposite her and rested his arms on his knees. "What exactly do you want the money for?" He asked.

"To pay the marines back," she answered simply.

"But why?" He asked, "Why do you _need_ to pay them back?"

She wasn't entirely prepared for that question, she didn't like the marines, and she wasn't past becoming a pirate but common sense was against her, she had no crew and she worked for herself, she was indebted to them and that was how it was. "Well, I owe them money... Don't misunderstand me Captain Law I don't _like_ them. But I didn't really want to be on their bad side either," she divulged truthfully. "That was until you came along, I'm sure Captain Liskeard has told them by now I'm a notorious pirate consorting with you. But if I can pay them off I can be on my merry little way."

"But why do you not want the marines against you?" He enquired not fully understanding her reasoning.

Celeste was surprised a little that he was asking her such things but he was polite and was not pushing her so respectfully she answered. "Well I might need them to get what I want."

"Which is?" He asked.

Well that was another question entirely. It was her dream and she didn't have to tell it to a Pirate who wanted nothing to do with her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well depending on your answer depends on whether I will feel like keeping you on this submarine," he replied.

Celeste hadn't been expecting that answer, she could tell he could tell, because there must have been some form of shock on her face. He smiled wider, she figured it was somewhat like a game to him. "Even if I tell you," she retorted "It probably won't make me any more useful will it?"

"Perhaps," he said slowly, "Perhaps not, what you want may interest me, then there would be a common interest between us."

He could tell she was pondering the idea, he could also tell she still wasn't 100 per cent sure about him. Before they had simply been business associates, things happened to be a lot different now. She knew she needed him, if she wanted her money. He could also tell she was debating whether he would come in useful if she did tell him, although he already knew she wouldn't leave her investment without kicking up a damned good fight, the one thing he really didn't know was whether she had any fighting skills at all. so far, she projected that she had none.

Celeste made her decision and looked at him straight in the eyes unblinking. "I'm looking for the island that the Devils Fruits grow on, and the secret to their power." Law said nothing and nodded, she continued; taking his silence as a request to hear more. "Dr. Vegapunk created a way to control the effects of Devils Fruits with Sea Stone, but I want to create a way to enhance them."

"But why?" Law asked. "What purpose would it serve?"

"Why not?" Celeste asked, "This ocean is full of technology and information that hasn't been accessed yet. He's helping the marines who stand for all the wrong justice. I want to help pirates."

"But why?" He repeated himself because he just couldn't believe that was her full reasoning, "There has to be some reason you don't like marines."

"There isn't a very good reason." She said truthfully. "I don't like what they stand for, their sense of justice and so on. Their obvious aim is peace and tranquillity, I can see that, but as you are probably very well aware they do not strive towards this goal by just acting passive. It's a corrupt system where Captains and Vice-Admirals act however they please if they're selfish enough, because they know they have the full Governments support behind them. Even if it means endangering innocent people, be they pirates or civilians."

"Well in that case," he stood up, not really satisfied with the answer but accepting the fact that she had given him one. "I'll think about keeping you on the ship. Ruby seems to enjoy your company either way." He wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of thinking for a moment she was safe in their company. "I'll be back to see you as promised to do a real check-up."

He walked to the door and opening it gave her one last smile before closing the door. She folded her arms haughtily. Well that was it, if he expected her to behave now he had another thing coming. If he tried to kick her off of the ship she would just have to throw common sense to the wind and kick his sorry ass.

* * *

It was a believable story and he knew she wasn't lying but there was still no reason to keep her on board. At least this situation gave him time to think through. He was usually very nonchalant when it came to inviting crew members onto his ship. But that was strong crew members, crew members who actually knew what they were doing. She was just evolving in his eyes, to a nerdy scientist who lacked the funds and means to accomplish her personal goal. He wasn't sure if there was a common ground between them.

She seemed certain she wasn't going to leave the ship, otherwise she would have gotten extremely angry at him. Instead she remained calm and poised as she had done the entire week, which told him there was more to it. If she was interested in Devil fruits then it was quite probable that she had one. It was just whether it was of any use. The way she was hiding it made it seem like it was embarrassing. He didn't really know much about them. He had eaten one himself and he knew they were rare, but aside from that there wasn't much more he knew.

Working with Vegapunk however she probably did, but it was if the information she had would benefit him in any way. She said she wanted to enhance the affects of Devils fruits but until he knew more about them he couldn't understand whether this was plausible or not. Obviously she thought it was or she wouldn't be bothering with it.

There was however, a similarity between them. He was a Scientist, a Medical Scientist true, but he cared about new discoveries and results, it was part of the reason he had become a Pirate. There was too much to be discovered in the world, and only two ways of doing it. Join the Government or become a Pirate, he had settled on the latter and the lesser of two evils. It had well been worth it.

* * *

Over the next week, Law was happy and satisfied that her ribs were healing nicely and was now allowing her to engage herself in activities to do with the crew if she wished, although she was mostly happy lending a hand in the kitchen he was still settled on the ideal of finding out whether she was valuable enough to invite to stay with them on their journey.

As they prepared to stop and resupply themselves at the next island he discovered she seemed to be adamant about staying on the ship whilst they looked around. He had not formally told her she was to leave as of yet because so far he was still unresolved about the issue, however the next few days were about to help him make up his mind.

Eventually the submarine surfaced and Law had Penguin dock at the Islands shoreline. One look out of his Captain quarters window, told him it was a winter island. The entire land was covered in a thick sheet of snow, and the harsh winds had turned the falling snowflakes into a bitter flurry of freezing little pins and needles.

Although despite the rest of the crews chagrin at being at such a horrible weathered place, Bepo was very excited.

Whilst he was inwardly annoyed at the prospect of possible hypothermia and pneumonia, there was no possible way you could catch a cold from being cold, so had spent most of the morning barking at his crew members to wrap up warm or they were banned from leaving the ship. He had no patience for any of them who chose not to use a bit of common sense.

All the while Celeste had stayed rooted in the infirmary refusing to leave in fear he wouldn't let her back on. Eventually once Penguin had left briefly and returned with some information about the Island he had reluctantly visited her make shift room to tell her they would be gone for a day or so with very satisfying results.

She was writing something when he entered, this time not bothering to knock, and paying little attention what she was doing; he leant in the doorway his arms folded a very confident smile on his face. Sending Penguin to shore first had turned out to be a very well thought out idea. "We'll be leaving now, make sure you stay out of trouble if you are obstinate in remaining here without company."

"I'll be fine," she replied. "I have no reason what-so-ever to leave."

Law smiled further, it was good the infirmary had no windows, otherwise she would have already seen his small surprise. "Well the weather conditions are very harsh here and we thought we might do some exploring to see if there was anything worthwhile to bring back to the sub."

"I see, well please enjoy yourself, Captain Law," she answered. As of yet she hadn't looked up, concentrating on her scribing on his doctors desk.

"It may take a while; Karakuri Island is apparently very dangerous in certain areas."

As if by magic her head shot up and she leered at him suspiciously. He continued to smile and Celeste grumbled something incoherent realising that he had been teasing her. As he couldn't hear he stepped into the room, "What was that?" he asked.

"Are we really on Karakuri Island?" she asked sincerely, changing the tone of her voice.

"Yes," he answered, "I assume now you have had a change of heart, Miss. Celeste?" He could tell it was killing her with a burning passion the verdict she was trying to come to in her head. Should she stay on the ship and ignore an adventure waiting to happen? or leave and risk being left behind. Law waited, all she had to do was ask...

"Can I accompany you?" Celeste said finally and predictably, he smiled if possible even further and nodded.

"But you follow the rules like the rest of my crew, no exceptions," he told her. She nodded enthusiastically and stood up, "Now go find Ruby and ask to borrow a coat, hat, scarf and some gloves, I'm not letting you out like that," he commented.

She was gone from the room before he could change his mind.

* * *

_I am deeply hoping that this wasn't too predictable. However since this is the Heart pirate's adventure I have wanted to make sure it steers well clear of anything done already by the Straw Hats. I have a couple of ideas also for some more islands the Heart Pirates stop at, as so far in my story Law has a low bounty which will need to be raised before Shabody Archipelago. _

_I won't bore anyone with any other authors notes, it's always better to explain in fiction script than a note._

_Please read and review if you have time, it's very nice to know where I'm going wrong if I am and what I'm doing right, If I'm doing anything right. _

_Useless info: It is actually Trafalgar Law's birthday this Wednesday October the 6th.  
_

_Wiggle xxx  
_


	3. Vegapunk's Laboratory

_I'm prefusely sorry if the last chapter was boring, it was more of a slight introduction chapter there's more action in this one at least. Thank you once again to my lovely reviewers. It's nice that people are still reading. Thank you also again to everyone who has favourited this story and alerted it. Feel free to drop a review every now and then as it's great to see you're enjoying it. The proper adventure of sorts starts now, and as said I'm leading them far away from the Straw Hats after all every single run of Islands is different on the Grand Line. Hopefully you all enjoy my ideas. _

_I do not own One Piece, all comments and opinions in this are completely my own and unrelated to the original manga and Anime adaption._

* * *

_"But you follow the rules like the rest of my crew, no exceptions." He told her. She nodded enthusiastically and stood up, "Now go find Ruby and ask to borrow a coat, hat, scarf and some gloves, I'm not letting you out like that." He commented._

_She was gone from the room before he could change his mind._

* * *

The land was extremely captivating despite the bitter cold flushing her cheeks. Celeste's face was pink with numbness she could tell, Law had left most of the crew at the bar, only Penguin, Bepo and she were accompanying him to scout the Island.

He had made her change. Twice. Obeying his explicit orders, she had gone to Ruby who had happily thrust some of her older clothes that she had grown out of into Celeste's open arms with the excitement of an older sister, before ushering her into the small walk-in closet to change. Celeste had emerged in a stylish pink and brown checked duffel coat, matching scarf and gloves, whilst Ruby hadn't managed to procure a second hat, she had managed to locate a pair of white ear muffs that would no longer stretch over her mane of curly red hair.

Satisfied, she had traipsed back to Law who had informed her under no circumstances was she going out in a pair of shorts. Grumbling and heading back to Ruby again, the older woman only had jeans that were a size too small. Upon returning once more to Law and explaining this, he had sent Shachi on shore to buy some suitable leg wear. Celeste had in retort proclaimed, once he had got back, that she wouldn't be caught dead in a pair of gaudy coloured Salopets and Law in return had threatened to leave her behind.

Once they had departed the sub, Shachi had apologised profusely for his lack of fashion sense and in return Celeste had warned him with the ferocity of a Lioness; that if he ever bought any item of clothing for her again, _it had just better not be lime green._

With the Drama over, they had departed for the bar for information on how exactly one got to Vegapunk's laboratory. The local people had been slightly apprehensive at first, but not to be outdone; Law had thrust Celeste and her Salopets forward into full view of the bar and proclaimed loudly and untruthfully that she was his current student on a sabbatical.

It was this order of events that had lead them up the steep mountain to Vegapunk's boarded up Laboratory at the centre of the Island. There was clearly something the Captain wanted to discover there, although none of them were entirely sure what it was he was after. Celeste doubted that even though it was her old Teachers laboratory, that there would be anything of value to her, since his discovery of Devil fruits started after he had left the island, but was curious to have a look around nevertheless.

Law wasn't entirely sure what value the laboratory had to him either, but the fact remained that he had an obligation to explore as a pirate. Only an idiot would ignore the investigation value of such a place.

It was, in spite of the bitter coldness, a very beautiful place. The glistening icicles hanging precariously, were reflecting the small rays of light from the sun through the snow clouds. The blanket of snow cascaded over the landscape was endless and a part of the Laboratory towered over the island like a small mountain.

After a thorough trek across part of the landscape; they arrived at the entrance to the boarded up old research lab. Bepo strode forward confidently and ripped off the heavy locked wooden door with a strength that Celeste hadn't known he'd had. The villagers would have to board it up after they had left.

The entrance was less that welcoming. Snow began to whip inside with the force of the wind, but the fresh air couldn't help the smell. Dark; dingy and smelling of a horrid dampness, Penguin sneezed at the dust. "Orders Captain?" He asked whiping his nose.

"Scout around," the Captain ordered, "Don't wander too far and get lost, also be prepared, who knows what on earth he left half completed in here."

Celeste personally agreed and removed her gloves as she left for the opening to the right. Bepo and Law had gone to the left and Penguin through the corridor ahead of them. Looking around cautiously she made her way forward, it wasn't so dark that she couldn't see, but there wasn't much she could glimpse at accidently in the light; which really wasn't good for exploration at all. What she needed was a torch of some kind, although she didn't want to disturb anything that might be creeping around or hiding in the shows unnoticed.

Law meanwhile, had other ideas, he wasn't worried about anything in particular that could potentially harm them. Penguin and Bepo were quite capable of dealing with dangers. He wasn't too sure about Celeste but was sure her screams would affirm if anything was wrong.

The place had been empty so long Law wondered if anything actually worked, it was too much to hope that the old electricity was still intact, although if he found a power switch he was damn well going to press it; as looking around in the dim light they were in was useless.

"Bepo look for something we can use to light this place up," Law suggested peering upon the shelves where old blue prints and documents lay idle, dusty from their years of no use. It was a little bit sad that none of these would ever be used, but he had no intention of stealing blue prints for cyborgs. No one on his ship could make them and if Vegapunk had dubbed them worthless why bother to try and invent something a top Scientist couldn't? It would just be a waste of time.

Celeste lifted a hand up to the shelves and took down a random book flipping the pages open and blowing away the grime and dirt. It bought back several memories of the professor. He had never been unintentionally unkind to his students, but he didn't regard them in high honour either. He had turned somewhat irritable from his years of research. He was a very impatient man, and liked seeing results quickly.

She was mostly driven by her own ambitions, she wanted to write a book of all the worlds Devil's Fruits, something Vegapunk had no inclination of doing. He liked discovering new things but had no real intention of taking the time to record the information for future generations. Which did tie in with the Government's stupid conception of history she supposed. One day it would all come to light; she thought personally, and the seas would probably turn into chaos once more. Although it wasn't of her concern now.

The book was useless, it was mostly his inventions and of nothing of interest to her. She placed it back carefully, knowing that one day they would have a use again, and continued around the room. Treading carefully into the next room she found the remains of his living quarters, most everything had been taken, only the rickety old table, bed and kitchen remained.

The next room from what she could gather in the light was a lot more interesting, It was obviously his old creation room, a large table was in the centre of it and on top of that were various bits of metal and tools left behind. She touched them carefully looking at them closely before putting them back in their place. There was nowhere else she could really go after that, it was all blocked off. Giving a sigh she turned around and went to find the others, maybe it had been a waste of time.

A growl from behind her stopped her in her paces and she looked over her shoulder in order to find the subject of the noise. Surely there hadn't been a poor animal stuck in here the entire time Vegapunk had been gone? It was a wonder it hadn't starved to death. Her thoughts racing she turned around and stepped forward to get a better look at whatever it was.

Red eyes shone destructively through the darkness but even in the black she could make out almost what it was. Her thoughts were incoherent as it made its way towards her she just stared at it rooted to the spot. "Well just great," she commented to no one.

A loud deafening crash erupted from the entrance way. Penguin looked up in sheer shock and clutched his chest trying to remember how to breathe as the butterflies in his stomach stopped hovering. Panicking he started back to the main door but a roar from behind him made him stop dead. Not exactly wanting to turn around, reluctantly he did and blinked in amazement at what was in front of him.

It roared again and pulled him out of his trance, and Penguin legged it, remembering that technically even cyborg tyrannosaurus' were probably as dangerous as the real ones.

It's roar seemed to have awakened the entire Laboratory, for both Law and Bepo were now dispelling the little Robot Monkeys as quickly as they appeared. His Devil Fruit power useless on mechanical Robots; Law had taken to using his Nodachi, swinging it violently, knocking the little mini terrors into a wall.

Well that was their adventure over, with nothing at all to gain from it apart from waking up the whole research facility. When he found out whether it was Celeste or Penguin that had made the crash and then the roar he was going to maim them. Angrily he called to Bepo who forcefully kicked a Monkey in the head and grabbed another by the tail swinging it viciously into a bookcase. "Bepo we should move!"

Bepo looked over at him as the bookcase smashed to splintered pieces. What Law spotted behind it however was much more worth his time. Kicking the defeated ape out of the way with more force necessary; he pulled the splintered wood out of the way and threw it aimlessly over his shoulder. Bepo came to crouch near him shielding him from any more attacks as Law investigated. "Well I'll be," he commented, pulling a heavy chest with all his might.

The large polar bear seemed to have a moment spare as he reached his soft paw down and with a tremendous tug pulled the entire thing out of the wall. "What is it Captain?" he asked.

"No idea, but it was hidden well so it better be valuable, let's find the others," he stood up but Penguin had already run into the room yelling. Watching with vague amusement as a metal dinosaur followed him into the room, Law privately wished it was more of the annoying Monkeys. "Well boys," he addressed them a not too happy smile on his face. "Any ideas for getting out of this alive?"

"Sir where's Celeste?" Penguin asked within the chaos. The T-Rex roared again as it advanced on them.

"No idea," Law replied amusedly smiling.

Celeste had successfully lost the bear, and had now gained a tiger, she thought she had been very capable of defending herself. That was until she realised that becoming unnoticeable to a cyborg was easier when they weren't still part animal. She had learned very quickly, that the Sakka Sakka No Mi's abilities, only worked when the enemy didn't have a sense of smell. Giving up on the idea of creating the illusion that she wasn't actually there, she'd legged it to find the others.

And boy did she find the others. She really had not expected to see Bepo riding around on the head of a seemingly very unimpressed robot tyrannosaurus. Nor did she expect to find Law stood laughing about it in the corner of the room as he sat on top of a treasure chest. Diving under the gigantic lizards legs, she came to a halt the other side of it, and watched amazed as the tiger crashed into the back of it.

"Ah there you are," Law said smiling. "Where have you been?"

"Looking around," she stated, brushing the dirt off of her horrid trousers as she stood up. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle, I didn't hear you scream," he added.

"I didn't _need_ to scream," she retorted, "I am quite capable of looking after myself. However now our entrance out is blocked."

"It would appear so," he responded, crossing his legs and continuing to watch Bepo. The bear was now giving hefty kicks to the dinosaurs head as it laid tangled up on the floor. "Do you have any ideas Miss. Celeste?"

"My idea failed, as I just found out," she responded; at Law's somewhat vacant expression she elaborated, admitting, "My Devil fruit ability doesn't work."

Law's face brightened, making him look a tad creepy as he beamed at her cheerily. "So you _do_ have a Devil fruit power. I thought as much, why didn't you say?"

"Why didn't you ask?" she retorted frowning and looking confused.

Law's smile fell, an irritating; but valid point that she bought up. Losing his patience on the entire situation he shrugged and eventually stood up. "What is your ability?" he asked, this time pointedly making sure she understood the question by leering at her.

"I can create illusions... among other things, but they don't work on these cyborgs because they still have their sense of smell... apparently," she paused and looked at him. "I see you found something worthwhile to take back to the ship."

"Yes, but I don't know what's in it yet," he answered. "But we need to get out of here first before I can open it..." Law thought carefully; the perpetual smile playing about his face and then decided. "Bepo can you move it?"

The bear looked somewhat perplexed by this question as he stopped kicking the dinosaur in the head, "I think so Captain."

Law nodded, and Bepo, using an immense amount of strength grabbed the thing by the tail and dragged it along the floor. Penguin stuck his fingers in his ears as the sound of metal against the floor was as horrid as fingernails on a chalkboard. The entrance way now clear and tiger still knocked out, the polar bear grabbed the heavy chest as the other three made a quick exit from the building.

Law smiled triumphantly as they made their way back through the snow, Celeste pulled her gloves from her coat pocket and quickly made use of them, the weather a lot colder outside than inside. Law seemed extremely happy for just making away with one chest. He must think it was filled with some type of riches. Knowing that Vegapunk had no funds to continue any of his products on this Island; she personally doubted it.

Town was very lively upon their return, various members of the crew were partying in the street for no good reason whatsoever, the towns people were extremely friendly, mercifully they hadn't shared their scientific idol's views on pirates. Law wasn't really interested what the rest of the crew wanted to do, as long as they were ready to leave the next morning it was fine by him for them to let loose. Which is what he fancied doing after he'd found out what exactly was in the chest.

Bepo, Celeste and Penguin all followed him without any orders needed. Although for Celeste he was sure it was just simply pure curiosity. He had some questions for her as well. They were barely noticeable as they crept back to the sub. Law couldn't see Shachi or Ruby, hopefully they were sharing in the fun at one of the bars. Though how the town had so many bars when it looked like there were hardly any visitors to the island was beyond him.

The sub was silent for a change as they boarded, aside from a gentle rocking on the tide it was extremely peaceful and much more warm and inviting than outside. Once the door was shut and Celeste had removed her salopets with all the speed of a cheetah; to reveal her shorts underneath as though her life depended on it, they headed for his Captains office, where Bepo carefully set it down upon the desk.

"Do you think treasure is in it Captain?" Penguin asked as Bepo took to picking the locks.

Law was smiling, "I have no idea."

"Don't get your hopes up." Celeste commented. "He had no money to finish his findings on this Island I doubt he left behind anything of value."

"It would seem that way wouldn't it." Law stated.

With a small clunk, the lock fell to the desk and Law bent forward from his seat to lift the lid. His trio of followers looked in awe and excitement, though it was practically short lived. "I told you so." she shook her head with a shrug.

Law gave a heavy sigh, he wasn't expecting much but he was expecting something much more than... a book. "Miss. Celeste would you care to explain to us what significance this book has please?"

Celeste dug her hand in and pulled it out. Turning over the first page her face brightened slightly. "It's his diary." she announced.

"You're kidding," Penguin stated, "All that work for a Diary?"

"How fascinating." Law deducted. "Is it of any use?" he asked.

"Well I would have to read through it..." She studied it carefully flipping a few pages. "Most of it is probably a boring read but there may be one or two bits that could assist you in some way I suppose. Or..." She considered one of the pages a moment her eyes scanning the text. "Maybe not, Lord his hand writing is atrocious."

Law had the same amused smile on his face again. "Well he obviously locked it up for a reason."

"He was mad Captain." Penguin reminded him sighing.

"Bepo and Penguin go and enjoy your night out on the town I want a few words here with our guest then I shall join you."

"Aye Captain." Bepo replied following Penguin from the room. Celeste and Law could hear him muttering to himself about female talking bears again as he left.

Law carefully measured her up for a moment before moving the clunky chest aside and leaning forward on his desk. Folding his hands together, the great number of his tattoos showing as his sleeves slipped down she looked at him before folding her arms across her chest. "Yes Mr. Law?"

"Join my crew," he stated.

"Why?" She asked.

"You have a Devil's Fruit ability that you never made clear before. Now that you have I insist upon it. I need strong members for my crew and I cannot lose the opportunity fate has given me and risk you joining another pirate crew... your power is quite interesting so that just simply wouldn't do Miss. Celeste."

"But you don't exactly know how it works."

He gestured to a seat, cautiously she took it pulling it towards the desk and leaning back in it. "Then tell me about it," he commanded. "I assumed you had one since you are so interested in them. But you're not a scientist so it surprises me why they would be of interest to you."

"Well," she pondered momentarily for a few seconds and shrugged aimlessly. "Like I told you, I don't like what the government stands for but really... I mean I can be anything, I don't have any enemies, the Government hasn't directly offended me and pirates have caused me no harm. I have to have some kind of hobby. You can't really go through life without wanting to find things out or have a dream..."

"Understandable," he offered no comment other than this and she looked him right into the eyes and responded somewhat daringly.

"You have to want something more than being the Pirate King. You aren't exactly powerful enough now, otherwise you wouldn't be looking for strong crew members... You can't have just decided one day you wanted to become a pirate."

"You're correct,"he answered, now leaning back in his own chair and calmly crossed one leg over the other as if he had no care in the world. "I want to be the world's best doctor, and that means that sometimes I have to get my hands dirty. The Government didn't appreciate that... as you can very well imagine..."

"Can't say fairer than that," she commented dryly.

His smile was alluring and sometimes she just didn't know how to respond to it. "How exactly did you consume your Devil's Fruit?" he asked.

Resisting the urge to respond with the answer _By eating it_,she elaborated for him, "I offered, Vegapunk had them for all his students, we were Guinea Pigs if you like. I didn't mind at all, because it interested me and thought if it ended up being an awesome fruit I'd be real powerful. They were unknown fruits, we didn't know what type they were at the time. I choose this one because it was pink."

"As easy as that?" he wasn't all that surprised she chose it based on personal preference.

"There were some real ridiculous ones," she added. "I was one of the lucky ones as you can see."

"I can imagine," he replied.

"The issue remains to be that I need collateral and if you take the submarine without paying me; it leaves me with absolutely nothing," she informed him sourly. "I don't mind joining your crew, if you're willing to help me Captain Law."

He chuckled; entertained with the situation and nodded. "I think I may be able to help you along the way," he admitted, choosing his words carefully. "Especially now I've seen what you might be able to provide the Heart Pirates."

"Then I would love to," she added smiling albeit a wee sarcastically.

"You are to remove your clutter from my infirmary and relocate to one of the small bedrooms on deck 3 with Ruby. I'll allow you to go and get some new clothes in the morning. For now I have a party to attend to, you are free to do what you like this evening Celeste, but I expect the infirmary clear by tomorrow."

He had dropped the Miss, now she really was a part of the crew. She grinned a little, Law didn't mistake the look for a second. She really did remind him of a weasel. "Aye Captain."

Standing up he left the room and the sub, congratulating himself privately for having such extremely good intuition and decision making skill;s and determined that he deserved it settled on the idea of participating with his crews drinking.

* * *

Three weeks later, Law had to admit secretly, that she was a very compliant crew member. She showed understanding and respect and obeyed his orders with the upmost loyalty like every other member of the crew. When he informed her that he was pleased with her transition she had replied simply that he was her Captain and as such, trusted his decisions to follow his command without exceptions.

What he did discover however, that was under no circumstance was she ever allowed to go shopping without supervision again. He knew she was vain, he had no idea how vain, since he had never met someone so narcissistic before in his life; at least when it came to her looks. Indeed, when Penguin had accidentally cut her face during a training session she had reacted as viciously as a mother Sea King protecting her clutch of eggs. Law had never seen a cat in a fight before, but he imagined her reaction was a good unintended enactment.

He had been very enticed to suggest it might scar. Fortunately Bepo had gotten there first and preparing for another over-reaction; what she actually did was simply burst into tears at the mere thought of it. Feeling more amused than sympathetic he had reluctantly made a strong paste for her to put on it and it was gone within a couple of short hours.

Ruby had found the story all too funny when it was retold at dinner. (Celeste refused to leave her room until the following morning when she was certain it was gone)

Aside from this small incident everything was as normal as could be aboard a ship full of pirates.

With her abated now about the money issue, Law was free to go back to concentrating on becoming the Pirate King and the world's best doctor. The Log Pose had been pointing in the same direction for the three weeks since they had left Karakuri island; and as of yet no new land had been sighted. Nor had Celeste found anything of anyone's interest in Vegapunk's diary. As the newest member of the crew he had appointed the job on her as no one else had really wanted it. After a read through the first few pages it became clear it wasn't a job she was appreciating either.

The sailing was beginning to get boring. Law was a man of action (mostly) and he was sick of being on the submarine. It surfaced every so often but the weather hadn't been kind enough so one could recline back in the sun and bask lazily upon the ocean. He gave a small sigh and set about meddling with his medical supplies. Karakuri island had been a tiny treasure trove really; when he thought back on it. They didn't have too much in the ways of science, but at least what they did have was useful and there was plenty of it.

The day drifted on unnoticed, and it was well into the night before anyone knocked on the door. "Come in," he answered.

Bepo's huge white and cuddly form stepped inside the door. "We've hit land Captain," he commented standing to attention.

"Do we have any information on it such as yet?" he asked calmly and patiently, hoping one of the crew might have an idea. It was foolish to go snooping around without investigating first.

"Celeste isn't aware of it, Sir. But Penguin said it's mostly dominated by a gigantic hospital. It covers most of the land. It seems like it _is_ the Island."

Law's gaze suddenly became interested and he rose up a little too enthusiastically. "Carry my Nodachi please Bepo." He commanded, almost running to the observation deck. A few members of the crew were present. He ushered Penguin out of the way and peered himself through the telescope. "I know this island," he stated adjusting the gaze and satisfied; eventually straightened up. He was trying, Shachi noted, to contain his glee and remain Captain-like. It wasn't working to well.

"What Island is it Captin?" the Engineer asked.

"It's Kranken Hospital. The entire Island is a huge hospital. The worlds best. There's also the worlds finest medical school attached here."

"There are marines swarming all over the place Captain." Penguin was not so distracted that he missed them.

"Of course," Law stated, "It's a civilian hospital run by the world Government."

He was completely missing the point. Shachi face-palmed in despair. He knew exactly where this was going. There was no stopping the Captain now. Once he had an idea he would run with it, and the crew would obediently follow behind no matter how stupid.

Law either missed or chose to ignore his action as he continued. "They're doing important research at the moment. I need to see it. We'll have to go in."

"How exactly are we going to do that? We're wanted men Sir," Penguin reminded him. "We'd never get out alive."

"Celeste will accompany me," he looked at her "You can come up with a disguise."

"How would we get into the research labs?" she asked. "Surely they will want some type of authorisation?"

"We'll figure it out," he waved it off dismissively. Celeste wasn't overly confident about his grand plan.

"It would be better if I had someone to base it on," she explained. "It would be a lot less suspicious if we were pretending to be someone else."

"We'll figure that out once we're inside," he assured her. "The first hurdle is getting in there, then we can abduct and hide someone to base a proper disguise on."

"Aye Sir," Celeste replied amenably while rolling her eyes.

"I still think this is a stupid idea," grumbled Shachi quietly underneath his green hat to anyone bothering to listen. Even Penguin and Ruby exchanged unconfident looks.

"What shall we do Captain?" Bepo asked.

"Prepare for a quick getaway," he answered grinning.

"If we get one at all," Shachi added. Luckily in Law's delight; his opinion was missed.

* * *

An hour later, after agreeing that it would be more inconspicuous to take the exploration sub to shore, before Shachi and Penguin stood a petite blonde haired girl with pig tails and a middle aged man with a heavy moustache and a permanent look of what a small child might look like on Christmas day on his face. "Captain," Shachi said gently. "You're supposed to look like a doctor."

"I am a doctor!" The old looking man looked indignant.

"That looks better," The geeky female said next to him. She sighed to herself, "God I look hideous, why couldn't I keep my _leggy blonde_ look?"

"Because it was too stupid for a medical school," Shachi answered, "Besides you're both completely unrecognisable, no one could ever tell it was you."

"Thank God," she scoffed.

Shachi rolled his eyes impatiently and then held out a Den Den Mushi. Like the Captain it was adorned with a furry hat, albeit in miniature form. "Just in case," he stated. "If you require back up Captain just call... if you're able too."

"Let's set off then," the man replied gruffly pocketing the little telephonic device in the pocket of his pinstripe suit and walking into the exploration hub.

"Celeste," Penguin said as she too turned to step into the hub. "Keep the Captain out of trouble."

Celeste looked back at the Captain who was now humming away content, and then back to Penguin. "Fat chance," she retorted before slamming shut the bulkhead door, behind her.

* * *

_I plan to have chapter 4 up sometime next week. Possibly Monday as Friday seems a good day to update, however my weekend is fairly busy so I may just wait until next Friday. I hope everyone enjoyed, if you feel like the story isn't for you anymore please review and let me know why, it would be most appreciated and please let me know if there are any problems or if you liked it. As before my BETA is still away, so I have reread three times to check it I hope it's all correct._

_Thanks again to everyone for reading._

_Wiggle xxx  
_


	4. Krankenhaus Hospital

_Chapter four now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time as well I appreciate it so much!_

* * *

The escape pod was very comfortable and doubled as an excavation exploration pod when necessary. Like the larger marine invention it was covered in sea stone and hopefully as indestructible.

It was also, as Law soon discovered, a lot more easier to steer and handle. Which was probably due to its smaller structure and the motorised propeller it was connected too. He also found it a lot more relaxing than the submarine. As he cast a look at the other female however he could see a different result. A smile swept across his face and he concentrated upon the steering; however a disguise couldn't really hide the behavioural condition she was experiencing.

"You're scared," he stated extremely calmly. "What of?"

"I'm not scared," she snapped.

"Rapid heartbeat, pounding heart or palpitations, sweating, shaking visibly or inside, chest pain or discomfort, nausea, bloating, indigestion or abdominal discomfort, dizziness or unsteadiness, feeling light-headed... all symptoms of irregular anxiety, need I go on?"

"Ok I get the point," she retorted angrily.

"So what is it you fear?" he asked interestedly.

"The ocean," she admitted. "I just don't like it, it's far too big and filled with monsters... and I just hate it."

"But you're fine in the submarine," he noted.

"Only when I can't see out of it," she muttered. I tend to keep the curtains closed when I'm working."

"Agoraphobia!" He exclaimed delightedly. "I've never seen that phobia experienced before, this is new to me. I'm fascinated," there was a ridiculously happy smile on his face, the shadows under his eyes made it more creepy than usual.

"Agoraphobia, vain, selfish, no I'm not perfect..." she turned to look at him narrowing her blue eyes viciously. "Stop looking at me like I'm a test subject." she growled.

Law snapped out of the trance and coughed. "Of course," he stated. "My apologies. I will get you to the surface as soon as I am able."

"Excellent," Celeste replied gritting her teeth, very glad she didn't have to steer.

Concentrating on reaching their destination; he anxiously hoped what he was looking for was easy to find. What was going to be difficult was actually stealing it. If he found what it was he was after, copying it and leaving it to the government was really not an option. They could recreate it either way, even if it delayed them it was a bonus.

As if reading his thoughts, the doe-eyed looking female questioned him. "Captain what exactly is it we're looking for on this island?"

"Two things," his gruff fake voice answered. "Research on a disease and research on its cure."

"What disease?" she asked curiously, momentarily forgetting her irrational fear.

"The same disease that killed Gol D Roger."

"I thought he was caught and executed," celeste answered.

"I know different," he replied. "I don't know how he came to be captures by the marines, but there was deffinitely an illness that he couldn't cure. I happen to have it on file... but I also know that even the Government don't know what it is. I plan on discovering is myself and if possible using it."

She didn't respond right away, either contemplating the idea or trying not to think of her agoraphobia. Eventually she offered a retort. "Can it be done?"

"If it could, it would have been done already... This is what a doctor does. Research. All diseases have a cure, it depends on current medicine and technology as to whether we can invent it. Some diseases cannot be spread either. I just want to get there first. An illness like that is no good in the hands of the World Government... not if it can be used like a weapon."

"Like so many other things," she muttered.

Law steered the hub into a clear open space in the harbour. They were unnoticed as they stepped out of it. Law chuckled at Celeste's clear relief at being on land again. Penguin's idea of a professor and student disguise had certainly been a good one. They were completely inconspicuous, of course if they couldn't recognise themselves how was any one else meant too?

As Law stated; the entire Island was a gigantic building. The infrastructure was very impressive and painted a blindingly bright white. Even the path leading up to the overbearing entrance was sparkling clean. The doors opened automatically to a sumptuous reception area. Four extremely tall and round pillars lead the way to an equally as massive reception desk. Bared proudly behind the desk was an enormous flag, large enough to cover the entire wall; and romped across it menacingly was the red cross of the hospital designed to look exactly like the World Government logo; despite the colour. Written underneath in threatening letters was the Hospitals motto; 'Treat all those who enter here, unless they be pirates'

Celeste was unafraid at being caught, she believed in her ability, but the thought was not an comforting one. In fact it would be quite the inconvenience being caught on the premises. A pirates life was a dangerous one, she had realised that before committing to it, but as long as you had common sense and a good crew to support you, most of the time you would be fine.

Law had waltzed on ahead impatiently and irritated she followed obediently. Catching back up with him she muttered as quietly and as annoyed sounding as she could. "Please don't wonder off without warning Captain," she hissed, "I don't know how close in proximity you have to be for my illusions to work. I've never had to use it as such before."

"Then keep up," he commanded too brightly again for his disguise.

Celeste sighed. he wasn't very good at keeping in character. Onlookers would just have to think he was a crazy doctor. It was almost true either way.

He reached the desk and one of the young chirpy nurses greeted him. All of them had on the same standard uniform. Regulation white dress, white jacket, white hat, white shoes. It was boringly monotonous. "Welcome to Kranken House school, hospital and research facility, how can we help you today Sir?" Celeste rolled her eyes, the greeting was well rehearsed.

"I'm here to see Professor Haemoglobin," Law stated confidently. Celeste had no idea where he had plucked the name from, but the girl said nothing that could mean she suspected them .

After tapping away at the computer; suddenly she frowned, Celeste drew back a little; but a second later the smile appeared back on the nurse's face. "You must be doctor Bolton," she stated. Law nodded, even Celeste noted he was surprised at their luck. "But um..." she frowned at the screen again. "We weren't expecting you for another three days, your room and board may not be ready yet..."

"Ah," Law put on a disappointed face. "I have a very tight schedule... I did call ahead to warn you... whoever I spoke to was very accommodating," Law was a better liar than given credit for, Celeste thought.

Either way, the lie worked as the young woman jumped up and clearly embarrassed grabbed her notes with a very humbled apology and ran off to make arrangements. Even in his disguise Law looked very smug. "How did you manage that?" Celeste hissed.

"He happens to be my old teacher from North Blue... came Law's explaination "I studied when I was younger. It bored me insanely. "

"Oh I see," the researcher replied.

The nurse was back. "doctor Bolton would you follow me?" she asked with a satisfied smile on her face. Obviously the arrangements had gone well. As they began their walk into the school, Celeste was surprised they didn't have some sort of mode of transportation. The halls were extremely long, but then again the hospital was quite old.

As the young girl, whose name had not been told to them, lead them through the different corridors; she delightedly retold the meaningful stories behind the large photos and portraits of marine doctors and Captains since gone by. Celeste did what she could not to scoff disapprovingly. _Government propaganda_ she mused.

Law, judging by the look on his face; was completely uninterested, listening only partly as they turned another corner and strode onwards. Luckily as of yet, there had been no mention by the nurse to any type of security and Celeste was too wary to resist asking. "When was the hospital built?" she piped up, rudely interrupting the girls boring stupor of Government superiority. "It doesn't feel too safe... anyone can come for treatment."

Law turned to her slightly; a small frown of question on his complacent features. Instead of being offended the nurse giggled in delight. "Of course not. We have several Captains on hand, all of our actual wards are coated with sea stone, including most of our instruments to ensure every operation can be a success. All of our wards can go on lockdown to keep any trouble in one place and there are safe rooms for patients. We also have the privilege of calling Admiral Kizaru for any danger. He travels at the speed of light... did you know that?" she trailed off to explain the hospitals history, and Celeste fell quiet.

If they were discovered she doubted that a Vice Admiral would be bothered for something to trivial. Unlike her Captain she had more of a regard for being wary. She had no dreams of spending eternity in Impel Down. Common sense really was a necessity on the ocean. A rarity however and she put that down to the fact that the majority of pirates were men, and as every woman knew. Men have no common sense what-so-ever... basically because they never grew up.

Her brand new stylish boots clunked along although when she looked down at her feet, her disguise concealed the boots with flat pumps. The hall was adorned with long mirrors but of course it was not her true image reflected in the glass.

Celeste had benefited greatly from the Sakka Sakka No Mi's abilities. More so than some of the other students, one girl she remembered could now turn into a slug. Not beneficial in the slightest and also very gross.

The black haired female appreciated her luck and therefore was very careful when it came to using it, she had never needed to train herself physically, as she kept up her practice of her ability. But now she had a Captain and a crew, even though she had only been with them for a short while; she felt an obligation to hone her skills and make sure they were up to scratch.

The nurse had lead them through the hospital and into the school now, it was safe to say levels of security were high.

Marines were stationed everywhere along the corridors and at the entrance of every lecture hall. Students milled about in the halls and teachers and doctors walked past, usually with notes or a clipboard or folder of some sort tucked under their arms as they hastily made their ways to wherever they going.

Eventually they reached the department offices and the nurse showed them to a door before bowing deeply; saying goodbyes and leaving to begin the long trek back to reception again.

"What exactly do we do if he doesn't recognise the name of Bolton to your face?" Celeste asked. "I doubt by sheer coincidence you look like you're supposed to."

Law knocked at the door with no hesitation and started grinning again, "It won't matter," he said simply. "You have no reason to fret."

"I've been a pirate for a short while," she responded. "There is no way I will get myself caught so uselessly without making a name for myself first. That would be embarrassing."

A shadow appeared at the door as Law replied, "You need to learn to not be such a narcissist."

Before she could argue the frosted glass door swung open to reveal a middle aged man with greying hair dressed in a white lab coat with glasses. Celeste paled as he frowned suspiciously. "Can I help? I'm expecting company soon, I don't have much time for-"

"I'm here to discuss Trafalgar Law," Law stated. "I believe you were his teacher."

The doctor's eyes widened in surprise, but he opened the door fully and stood aside to let them in. "If you're quick," he muttered quite visibly irritated. Once they were in the doctor shut the door and strangely locked it in what was plain apprehension.

"Celeste you may drop the illusion please," the Captain commented.

The doctor looked very bewildered as he cast curious glances at the pair of them, his eyes shifting left and right distrustfully. As the illusion faded he gave a sharp short cry and stared at Law as his rough beard suddenly became his neatly trimmed goatee once more. "Are you suicidal coming here! You stupid Boy!"

"Hello Teacher how are you?" Law asked sitting down comfortably and letting his Nodachi rest upon his left shoulder.

His Teacher stared in disbelief. "You are extremely foolish to have come here. Only the most stupid of all pirates... It is good to see you but... why on earth are you here!" he rambled on quickly glaring at Law.

"I need some research," Law said smiling.

"What Research?" the man frowned.

"The one on Roger."

"I cannot give you that, that's more than my life's work to hand that to you, I'd be sentenced to forever in Impel Down; are you mad? Besides that fact, I do not have the authority to work on that and therefore have no access to it."

"I don't want you to have a part in it," Law explained trying to sound reasonable. "As you can see, Celeste is well equipped to handle stealth situations I just require your help in locating it."

"It's far too dangerous," the older man argued.

"But I'm a pirate."

"A very lousy one if your were foolish enough to come this far. I don't understand it, why do you men do such dangerous things, you've put this young lady in danger-"

"I can look after myself," Celeste interjected.

"Looking after him is the worry," Haemoglobin retorted pointing at Law, "I'm sure you can probably tell, that sometimes he lets his ideas get the better of him. I dare say that is something he got from me; but the point remains that this plan is foolish. Do you really expect this task to be easy?" he removed his glasses and Celeste noticed the shadows under his eyes.

Saying nothing she let Law respond. "The sooner you can show us the way the sooner we can leave."

Giving a defeated sigh the older man closed his eyes and reflected on the moment before opening them again, "I had such high hopes for you."

"So it would seem," Law replied, smiling.

"How on earth did you get the nickname 'the Surgeon of Death'?"

"It's a long and complicated story..."

"I'm somewhat glad I have not the time to hear it," the professor answered, he walked to the door and looked back, his hand on the handle. "I can only take you part way, and disguises will be useless, you need clearance."

"Then we should disappear completely," Celeste answered; a wry smile on her face.

Pre-warned, this time; the doctor wasn't fazed as both Law and Celeste faded from view entirely. "Fascinating," he commented shaking his head before opening the door.

Law was certain once he had gotten access to what he wanted it would be a piece of cake. The only issue was what the bubbly nurse had said about the lockdown feature. It would be no good at all if they were simply trapped in one area and unable to escape. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he was desperate. Any little bit of information on the illness in his opinion was priceless. It had been his dream since he was little to learn about different diseases and illnesses, to come up with cures for different causes of health deterioration. It was true he had hated Medical school, but he was proud and appreciative of what he had learned there. It had been a stepping stone towards his greater goal, and had really started the desire in him to become a pirate and discover things his own way, despite how controversial his methods may be.

He knew he could be somewhat psychotic at times, especially when it came to medicine. But he could say that Ruby became psychotic when it came to shopping, or that Sachi became Psychotic when it came to taking care of the submarine. It was his passion and his hobby.

He didn't expect others to understand; but expect they respect it.

He gave a sigh and looked longingly at the back of his Teacher, maybe he could have been given different opportunities but he knew he had to follow his own path, and not his Father's. It had been a painful decision to make, but like all other decisions Law made, he thought long and hard about the consequences and knew that they were a small price to pay for the fruits he would gain from his hard labour.

He knew he shouldn't really be asking for help from an innocent bystander, even if he did happen to be more than his Teacher. Law had known he would help him no matter what he asked of him. It was a selfish thing to do, but he really didn't care. Becoming a pirate meant doing things for himself and that was exactly what he was planning on doing.

He was proud of the crew he had gained and was intent on finding more worthwhile men (or women) to accompany him into the New World.

He glanced at Celeste impulsively; before realising he couldn't see her. She was exceptionally compliant, not minding the ridiculous and dangerous act he was putting her through, and the rest of the crew were the same, all of them he knew wouldn't hesitate in an instant to take a bullet or sword for someone else they cared for, and that was really what infuriated him about the Government. He knew his crew had more honour and loyalty than the strongest of marines.

"How far away are we going?" he asked.

"You should be silent." Haemoglobin muttered through the side of his mouth, looking around anxiously. "People will think I'm talking to myself."

"There's no one around," Law stated obviously.

The Professor gave a sigh and tucked his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "We're going deep into the facility." He explained, "There will be tighter security and you won't be able to get anywhere without a clearance badge to swipe at every door. Each authorisation card…" he paused and took his out, holding it up to show them as they walked, before placing it back inside his white coat. "Is programmed differently. So even if you steal one there is no guarantee it will work."

"So we'll just have to wait until someone comes along," Law stated.

"Yes," was the reply. "You could be waiting a while though, getting in is not the issue, once you're in it's fine. But if you steal something and no one happens to be going out you will be stuck there. Once you're in you'll have to steal authorisation cards to get out as well, and if your young lady friend's power only works if you're close for goodness sake don't lose each other."

"Understood," Law said.

"I can take you as far as section CB12. The area you're looking for is CJ11, there are maps on the walls you will have to study them, before you go in," he looked a little depressed as he added. "I do hope you have a plan, you'll need one, not just invisibility."

"I have one," Law said.

"Captain, you shouldn't use your Devils Fruit powers," Celeste piped up from literally no where. "They will know it's you, did you see all the wanted posters in the Reception area?"

It was a rhetorical question that Law ignored, "Is there any other way out?"

"A quicker way out would be the emergency exits for marine and Governmental personnel. You will need to follow the routes along to CZ20, that is the hospitality department where all the bedrooms and apartments are for workers. If you reach there alright, you can follow their route back to reception. No one will suspect you there if you stay under cover."

"So we're all sorted," Law said, sounding very happy with the plan.

The Professor turned his head back to the hall way in front of them and said nothing more. It took them a while to reach the research facility, almost fifteen minutes. It was a long way to walk, and as Celeste glanced out of the windows she realised horrifically; that they were now on the complete opposite of the island from where they had parked the exploration submarine. It was going to be a difficult trek, she grimaced horribly to herself, she really could do without the effort.

Haemoglobin gave salutes to marines that they passed; and remarks and salutations to other scientists and friends that he passed also on the way. Finally he stopped outside a huge set of thick double automatic doors and he swiped his card stepping inside. As they passed, the doors swung shut again and he turned to a door on the left. "This is where I leave you," he muttered. "Be careful son."

"I will do," Law replied somewhat forcefully. Celeste was glad she couldn't see him, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what expression was on his face. "Celeste lets go."

Celeste gave a look back at the older doctor and turned to follow where she thought Law was down the corridor. She noticed he had stopped only after she walked right into him as he glanced up curiously at one of the maps they had been forewarned about.

He studied it carefully and then cast his hand back; somehow locating her invisible wrist and clasping it in his long fingers. "We need to stay together. Don't let go he advised," then he was off.

Celeste paid more attention to everything else that was going on around them with interest since the Captain had their situation under control as he ducked and swerved past other Scientists going through separate doors and rooms. They were getting much closer she noted as there were indeed more marines stationed outside different rooms with their guns handy.

The workers were all busy with different work and she saw various scientific instruments through the glass windows as they passed. They were in section CK19 now, there were only a couple more sections to go before they reached their destination. Lucky there was no interference of sea stone as of yet, Celeste hoped there never would be. Section CJ was behind an even bigger set of doors and was guarded heavily by three large marines who all looked equally dangerous.

They glared at any scientist who happened to walk past with a heavy suspicion, making most of the men in white coats to walk around them leaving a large distance between them and the guards or run past as if they had somewhere to go. The three guards were unmoved though and stayed routed to their spot stubbornly.

Law had stopped, studying the situation carefully. "Can you create a distraction?" He asked so quietly she was surprised she heard him.

"Like what?" she questioned.

"You have a vivid imagination, think of something," he commanded.

Celeste bit her lip and looked around to get a better grasp of the environment. Prising his hand off of her wrist she closed her eyes and held her hands up to a room full of expensive looking glass jars, all filled with some sort of liquid. She imagined the shattering of glass in her head and instantly she heard a satisfying smash of several jars.

She opened her eyes and concentrated on the rest of the jars, as swearing emitted from the room and a scientist came out looking worried. "Acid, in one of the jars!" he called. "It's seeping through the table, it could spread!"

The guards looked at each other and satisfyingly, two of them left to help; barking orders at the bewildered scientific men leaving one of them on guard. "As soon as we're out of the area, my illusion will fade," Celeste warned. "They'll realise something is wrong."

A scientist walked towards the door the one guard was behind. There was enough space now for them to split through. "We'll risk it," Law commanded grabbing her wrist again. "Now!"

He sprinted off; and almost tripping; Celeste was dragged after him. The doors closed behind them, almost clipping her boot as it slammed shut. "We're safe," she muttered.

"Almost," Law said, "We're still blood in the water yet, we need to press onwards. They shouldn't suspect anything too suspicious, they never saw us after all."

The pair couldn't hear anything different than yells as they ran down the corridor, if the illusion faded they didn't hear of it.

Law pressed them onwards, his concentration growing despite his excitement as he knew just how close they were to his goal. Just ten more departments to go before they reached the middle of the facility. Eventually they got there and he was surprised to see the room he wanted guarded by just one guard and filled with only three scientists. He had expected more, but perhaps this was the point. The more inconspicuous it looked, the less people would think of it.

He stepped towards the door but was pulled back. "Careful Captain, we'll have to wait until one of them comes out. I can keep your illusion up from here, so I'll stay out."

"Fine," Law said, "Then we will have to make a break for it. You will have to make it seem like I haven't got what I'm going to steal."

"I can't see you how will I know you've got what you're looking for."

"I'll knock something over," he answered, "That should distract them long enough."

Celeste noted he edged forward away from her as one of the men got up and walked to the door to be let out. The guard turned and pressed a button and the door opened. The man was tall and slim with reading glasses that he folded up and placed in his pockets as the door closed. "Alright Shiki, I'll be back in half an hour. I'm in need of a break."

The guard gave a curt laugh and waved him off, "You enjoy now Mr. Abrahms."

Celeste watched the room from the window with baited breath. In order for the paperwork to appear invisible like the Captain, she would have to focus on it, or it would look like it was floating in the air.

Law had gotten into the room perfectly, and now he was carefully rooting through bits of paper on the desk while the other two doctors backs were turned. He imagined what he wanted was in a file, but was unsure of what it might look like. He scanned the walls for all the black files, his eyes reading through the white stickers trying to find something of use to him. He gave a sigh growling to himself, he expected it to be obvious, he had come this far and was so close.

He edged out of the way as one of the doctors stood up and went to another cupboard, and as he opened it Law spotted it in the corner of his eye. In broad black letters was written **GOL. D ROGER. **He went over to it and grabbed it pulling it out of the storage unit quickly. He glanced at the look of shock on the scientists face and with quick reflexes knocked over the vile on liquid in his hand.

Celeste was quick, upon seeing the file floating in mid air, she had cast her hand towards it and in an instant it disappeared. The yell the scientist gave looked like it was from the vile Law had smashed and in an instant the guard turned and opened the door for them.

Law was out like a rocket and was gone locating and grabbing Celeste before the guard even had time to say "Is everything alright Sirs?!"

"You did it!" She exclaimed.

"I have it," he answered, failing to hold his excitement. "We need to get out of here."

He was heading in the opposite direction of where they'd come back towards the home department. Thankfully, it must have been break time for a lot of people. As many doors were opening and closing as they made their way through all the different locations to where they could see doctors and scientists sat drinking and reading on plush sofas in separate rooms. They'd done it.

They followed the signs to reception and were through the doors just as everything came to a halt.

A siren sounded somewhere and Celeste noted all of the people in reception looking up in panic as a red light flashed across the room. "EMERGENCY!" Someone shouted. "NEWS FROM THE RESEARCH FACILITY, THEY FEAR SOMETHING HAS BEEN STOLEN."

"What!" Law hissed, "We were flawless."

"Call the ship!" Celeste hissed back, "We need backup!"

As Law pulled the Den Den Mushi out of his hooded jacket he and Celeste continued to run towards the entrance when a gigantic iron door slid across it. He swore as Sachi answered.

"Captain?"

"We're trapped in reception. Get us out." Law answered, before shutting it off with a click.

Panic had engulfed the entire reception. People were screaming as the siren was still going off, and a handful of marines filed into the room guns raised. A couple fired off into the air with warning shots. "Calm down!" One cried, "The situation is under control! The pirates are still in a building and we will find them!"

"I don't understand how they could just assume it was pirates." Celeste muttered irritably.

"I doubt they think it is." Law replied. "A very important document has gone missing. The Government would never admit that it was someone on the inside even if it was. They would blame pirates and frame whoever they think it is. Think about it carefully, it makes perfect sense. Either way, if we can get out unnoticed it won't be a proble-"

Law was very rudely cut off by a rise in yells and a huge atrophic bang. Seconds later, there was another bang; and finally an explosion as one of the walls burst open. Dust, concrete, glass and wood was thrown everywhere and it was then that Celeste realised what it was. Sat proudly in the middle of the harbour, was the submarine, and it was firing canon balls at the hospital. Her mouth hung open in shock, but Law gave her no time to think as he pulled her over the debris and down the path towards the harbour. "ARE THEY INSANE!?" she screeched. "THEY'RE FIRING AT A HOSPITAL!"

Her anger had obviously ruined her concentration as moments later they heard an angered yell behind them. "LOOK! Running down the path! ISN'T THAT TRAFALGAR LAW!"

"Oh shit," Celeste turned around; and saw an angry mob of marines running after them. She paused and turned to the Captain confidently, "Go start up the ship, I'll handle this."

Law put his trust in her and ran onwards to the exploration hub and worked on opening it up. Watching Celeste with interest, he saw the marines getting closer and grinned happily.

She glared forwards and clasped her hands together. "Darkshines" She said quietly, and unclasped her hands with a handful of black sparkling balls of light. "Nightmare!" They raised on their own accord into the air, and then with no warning burst forward in a shower at the marines. Not giving it another thought she ran after Law. Her boots thudding on the ground as she heard screams of agony from behind her. Law was already inside as she heard another canon fire and slammed the door shut. "Go!" she cried at him.

He pushed his foot down on the accelerator and they were off under water like a rocket. The submarine had edged forwards and in no time at all they were back in it. The bulk head door closed behind them and slowly the water around them was pushed out, so they could exit safely.

As soon as they were out of the hub; the door to the mini launch pad opened and Bepo and Ruby stood waiting. "Was the mission successfully Captain?" Bepo asked.

"Extremely," Law said. "Tell Penguin and Sachi to cast off right away before Kizaru turns up. Back down underneath the water."

"Right away Captain," Bepo was off in a flash.

Ruby placed her hands on her hips. "Well I hope you're satisfied," she commented angrily.

Law closed his eyes and burst into laughter.

* * *

Ruby had berated the Captain for putting himself and Celeste into danger, and in return Celeste had berated Bepo, Penguin, Sachi and every other man in the crew, for having such a ridiculous idea to fire canon balls on a hospital. She was surprised they'd gotten away with stealing such an important document, but the fact was that they had and she was thankful enough not to question it. Of course the incident had been in the paper, and with this Law had called her to his office the very next day to congratulate her for some reason she was unsure of.

"Yes Captain?" she stated.

"Excellent news," he stated smiling. "I have something for you. Please sit."

She did as she was told and moments later a piece of paper was put in front of her. Seconds later she erupted with anger.

Law had thought that her new bounty would be something to be pleased about. He thought that she deserved thanks and had thought that she would be thrilled that she was now going to be well known through the Grand Line. All of these points were however; in her opinion completely invalid as he soon found out. He learned through her tantrum, that she was not amused with the picture provided on her new poster. As she threw a tirade of abusive words at the World Government he studied the picture and thought that actually it captured her quite well. Whoever had taken it whilst she had thrown those little black things at the marines had captured her beautifully... which reminded him. "What was that attack you used on the marines?" He asked ignoring her yells.

As quickly as she'd burst into a rage she calmed down and stared at him. "Oh those? That's my very favourite special attack."

"What is it?"

"Well it encourages a nightmare," She answered. "If they hit who I aim them at it creates a special illusion just for them that makes their worst nightmare come true for several moments. That's why they were screaming."

"Interesting," he said, "Well that's good... it only lasts a few moments?" he asked frowning.

"Sort of," she replied.

"How do you mean, sort of?" he asked.

"I used it on an ex-boyfriend once... didn't realise how dangerous it was... several minutes were enough to confine him to a nursing home for a couple of months..." she paused sheepishly. "Maybe more than a few months."

He gave a small smile. "I see."

"Is that all Captain?" she asked.

"Yes, you may go make yourself useful now."

She walked to the door and pulled it open before turning back to him curiously, "Did your Bounty go up Captain?"

"Oh just a little," he answered looking down at it. Dismiessed; she nodded and left the room. His smile widened as he pinned it to the wall with the rest of the crews bounties. One hundred million wasn't bad; he supposed. Her thirty five million had been well deserved for taking out a few marines, stealing an important document, aiding and abetting a pirate. He laughed out loud again. Things were going well.

* * *

_Chapter 4 done and dusted. Please tell me what you think, also if there are any spelling mistakes, let me know, as usual my BETA is writing her dissertation at Uni and is very busy, shes my best friend in real life, so I don't like to use anyone else... so I've read, but let me know if there's anything wrong. Please read and review!_


	5. Drake's Intentions

_No update but I've essentially rewritten the entirety of the end of this chapter. I didn't like it, it was rushed and lazily written and rewriting it fits a better means to an end as far as this chapter goes and run up to Shabondy._

* * *

The next few weeks if anything, were peaceful and uneventful. Law had retracted to his room to study his new important documents and Ruby was reduced to taking him his food at meal times. The rest of the crew rarely saw the Captain. Penguin and Sachi were very apt at ordering the crew around, despite Bepo's displeasure at being ignored at first mate. Ruby was for the most part exempt from these rules however; as Sachi had found out for too daringly telling her that her cooking wasn't ready on time.

Celeste got on with whatever was asked up to a point. She point blank refused to do anything that could so much as potentially harm her face, nails, hair or anything that was exceptionally dirty. This hadn't sat well the Sachi and the two had began squabbling very loudly in the corridor, until the Captain had made an appearance and told them to shut up as they were distracting him. Celeste saw this as a telling off. Sachi seemed to fear it as though it was a death threat.

They had hit land twice. The first had been uncomplicated and peaceful, the second time they had been bombarded by Marines and forced to leave very quickly.

Celeste had been very interested with the News. Carefully reading and scrutinising every article about any pirate at all. There were several very interesting ones, some she recognised and others she hadn't. There were a couple of names she was used to hearing of and she was growing concerned with some of them; the words Eustass and Kidd came to her mind quickly. She new they were encroaching heavily on Marine territory, and the Marines were not one to annoy lately, since a group of Pirates called the Strawhats had destroyed their HQ.

The Heart Pirates were getting nearer and nearer to the famous Isle of Shabody Archipelago but they still had a way to go and something had been bothering her.

There had been very little in the Paper of their escapade at the Hospital, aside from an additional bounty for her and a rise in the Captains. She was surprised that nothing had been said or reported, and one evening she decided to take it up with the Captain, as well as a few other matters.

She knocked politely on the door and with his permission entered. He was sat at his large desk papers and notes scattered around uncharacteristically untidily. Usually he was extremely organised, well to a point.

"Celeste?" He asked.

"I have a couple of concerns Captain." She said firmly. "I don't understand why we have been able to gallivant away from the Hospital so easily."

He sat up, removing a pair of reading glasses, that were making him look rather serious and gestured for her to sit down. Upon doing so he leant back nonchalantly and grinned. "We haven't. We're being followed. I imagine we'll be found out in a couple of weeks from now. On the next Island maybe."

Celeste frowned. Not about to question his beliefs she instead attacked his reasoning. "You didn't tell the crew."

"I was busy. I'm telling you know." He answered.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she shook her irritated thoughts away and scowled. "By who?"

"An old friend of mine." He replied. His grin turned sinister. "I can't wait to see how he is."

"Captain I don't think this is the time for homecomings." She stated.

"X Drake." He said simply.

"The Marine Rear Admiral?" She questioned. "How do you know him?"

"A long story." He waved it off. "It's an unimportant matter. The point is, I do think we'll engage in a fight. We must be ready."

"That would have been easier if you'd warned us."

"I have faith in you." Was what he replied. "And the crew of course." He added. "I'm not sure how he's following us. Who knows perhaps there's something on the Ship he can track. You know absolutely nothing about it of course, and if you just gave some brainless working boys the means of how and what to build, if they followed the instructions carefully they probably would have built everything... Tell Penguin and Sachi to study the instructions and find out what they can."

She huffed frustrated. With a wry smile he looked her in the eyes a questionable look on his face. "Do you know of X Drake?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered, her expression changing. "I've met him. He has a very interesting Devils Fruit... Vegapunk gave it him... well Vegapunk gives most of the Marines their Devil Fruit powers... but that isn't the point. It's an ancient Zoan type. You'll need to be careful."

"Which one?"

"Dino Dino Fruit. Model _Giganotosaurus_." She answered. "He turns into a Dinosaur. It's not pretty either. He ripped a massive hole in one of Vegapunk's inventions testing it out."

"Interesting." Law said. "Well that settles that. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes actually." She answered.

"I do hope it isn't more spending money, until we ransack another poor defenceless village you and Ruby will have to halt your expenditure-" He began

"Not that." She snapped... "And our expenditure is fine." She added as an afterthought.

He chuckled and put his hands behind his head. "So?"

She pointed with her thumb to her back and gestured with her head. "I want a heart Pirate tattoo like the rest of you. Think you can sort it out?"

"Mhmm, I see you've been talking to Ruby." He mentioned standing up and walking to one of his implement tables, he pulled it open and rummaged through before finding the equipment he needed. "I also see you have no intention of having it above the bust as she has. It will hurt more on the Shoulder Blade you realise."

"I'm the only one without one. It's embarrassing and pathetic."

This time Law rolled his eyes. "Typical that your real intention for getting one is how others perceive you. I told you to be less narcissistic. But I would be honoured too; never the less. Come back and see me in an hour. I will have everything prepared."

"Aye Captain." The Black haired woman stood up. "Thank you as well I guess."

"You're very welcome." He replied. "Now go and deliver my message to the men."

As the door closed behind her he gave another smile.

Sachi and Penguin it soon transpired; were not in the least impressed at the prospect of possibly facing off against a rear admiral. In fact, Sachi had decided it would be better to go and morbidly drown himself. Penguin suggested perhaps taking himself to the training room would be better time spent and disgruntled, he traipsed down the corridor.

Celeste lingered behind slightly with Bepo as Penguin said his goodbyes and left chuckling to himself.

There really was a reason why the Heart Pirate Logo was all smiles. Celeste thought as Bepo asked her. "Are you scared Celeste?"

She looked up at his furry white face and pondered for a minute before answering "I'm not sure, I haven't had time to really think about it. But I don't think a Pirate should be scared."

"I'm a bear, I don't get scared." He said proudly.

"Good for you Bepo." Celeste gave him a warm smile. "I'm sure you're right, but he does turn into a Dinosaur."

Bepo's expression changed to one of awe as he stared at her. "Really?" He asked. "I've never seen a real Dinosaur before."

"Well it's a Devils Fruit. I don't think he's a real Dinos-" Celeste realised too late what she'd said as the bear shrunk to the floor visibly depressed. "Oh dear." She squatted down next to him and pulled his furry ear. "Would you like to train with me Bepo?"

He looked up brightly. "Yes please Celeste." He answered. "But I'm first mate so you won't beat me."

She gave him a wide grin. "We'll see, we could always gang up on Sachi. Don't you think he could use it?"

Bepo smiled, his pointy teeth visible. "Let's do that." He agreed.

An hour passed, and leaving Bepo and Sachi to beating each other up, Celeste left to return to Law's office. Celeste had taken accustom to knocking, even when he knew she was coming and had told her there was no need too. He had instilled some respect and loyalty within her for him. Something she really didn't have for anyone else but herself usually. She enjoyed the small adventures she had, and even the large ones that were mostly dangerous and idiotic. She was seeing the world and gaining lots of different bits of information that interested her. There was no way staying on iron Island would have opened her eyes.

He was already waiting for her as she entered; and it gave Celeste he had been ready pretty much since she had left, and that the time he had given her was just time to see if she would bottle out of her decision. He should know better. He gestured her to sit on the bed she had spent her first weeks on the sub sleeping in. "If you would sit as far back as possible, so I can reach from the other side."

The female moved and adjusted herself accordingly. With her short hair and halter neck top she had made the job easy for him to do. "Will it take long?" She asked

"No. Less than an hour." He replied.

She noted his seriousness at what he was doing, and remembered that when it came to any operation of any sort his laid back demeanour changed dramatically to suit the situation. He prepared some more instruments. "It will be painful but I ask that you try not to move."

Law smiled chaotically as he set to work. Celeste remained calm at the touch of his left hand against her back and stared ahead at his cabinets.

She was a perfect patient and didn't fidget once as he concentrated on his work, Law noted mentally. He gave a small hidden smile, there was more to it than met the eye. With her calmness he finished quicker than expected and sat back to admire the mess that was his work. "It looks kind of bad now." He explained. "But it will look normal when it's healed."

"Ok." Celeste turned her head as he held a small mirror up behind her back so she could see clearly. "Nice."

"Do you mind telling me how you stopped the pain?" He asked

"I cast an illusion on myself to stop it from hurting." She replied turning her head back around and lifting herself off of the bed. "I don't do it often, as casting anything on myself is more mentally draining. It takes up a lot of energy."

"I see..." He paused a wicked smile forming on his features. "You'd make a lovely test subject."

Her face contorted suddenly vicious "Try it and die." She threatened. "I've seen your experiments. I want no part in it."

He opened the door for her. "Come see me in a few days." He stared at her momentarily perplexed and then straightened himself up as she stepped out of the door.

"Are you joining us for dinner tonight Captain?" She asked.

Law seated himself again and went back to reading as he placed his glasses back onto his face. "Tell Ruby I'll be ready for it the same time as everyone else. She can serve me here." He replied without looking up.

Celeste shrugged and closed the door behind her knowing she had been dismissed.

The crew spent the remainder of their time when they weren't working to train as hard as they could. Celeste's new tattoo had healed and she was free to go back to wearing sleeved tops, which she found rubbed on her back irritably while it was scabbed.

Bepo was happy to be her mental Guinea Pig as they trained. His bear brain, it soon became apparent, worked a lot different to a human brain. It was extremely frustrating trying to crack it. Celeste was determined to do so however, she had never met a Zoan type fruit user before and was not prepared to take any chances. Especially if she had to fight him, and not knowing what to expect she had enlisted the help of the Polar bear thinking he was the closest thing to a Zoan type that she would get.

The only unfortunate thing was that her physical fighting abilities were not improving whilst she concentrated on her Devil fruit powers. Having said that Bepo was not the best sparring partner, his extreme martial arts were far too advanced and sophisticated for her street-wise brawling.

It was the most time she had ever spent with the bear. He had taken to avoiding her mostly; he had not had much dealing with females, only that they had funny wobbly bits and vicious tempers. They were very much unlike female bears. "Have you done it yet Celeste? It is taking a long time."

She opened her eyes, frustrated and looking sour. "This is useless." She sighed. "I don't understand why this is so difficult."

"It's because I'm fearless." He pronounced proudly.

Celeste chose to ignore his comment as it was irritating her too much. "I'm not a mind reader." She explained. "I'm not a psychic; I just should be able to see your dreams and fears..." She trailed off and frowned.

"Did you try and see my dreams?" He asked excitedly.

"I was too busy concentrating on your nightmare." Celeste replied. "What is your dream and Nightmare by the way?"

"I want to make Captain Law Pirate King... and find a female talking bear." He replied.

"What are you scared of?"

"Nothing." He replied dumbly staring at her intently with his dark beady eyes.

More frustrated, Celeste sighed and announced she was going to eat. Leaving Bepo with himself she stormed off towards the kitchen in annoyance. She sat unusually silent as Ruby put some food in front of her, and not really paying attention to what it was popped it into her mouth chewing thoughtfully. The cook was talking about something but Celeste wasn't really listening as she went over what Bepo had said.

Being her own power meant she knew her limitations. Any emotionless being was something she could not manipulate. Any inanimate object that was. She had discovered that every human had a fear and a dream, even if they didn't realise it themselves. Whether it was one of evil or good intentions... but Bepo was a bear. But even animals had emotions, and Bepo was more human than most.

"Celeste... Celeste are you listening!" Ruby bopped her lightly on the head with the back of her wooden spoon. Celeste looked up in surprise, still chewing and unable to answer Ruby elaborated automatically. "We've hit a port, and Law says there's enough time to dock for a day or so before the Marines catch up."

"Oh." She sat up, looked like her training would have to wait. "That sounds good, I'm lacking in vitamin D." She stated. "My tan is completely gone."

Ruby laughed and undid her apron. "Let's go. I could do with sleeping in a normal bed on dry land for a change."

Law was stood at the entrance of the Sub waiting for everyone to disembark that wanted to, Sachi had decided to stay on board while they were gone. Celeste and Ruby travelled alone wanting to find a cosy but inconspicuous hotel somewhere where they could relax.

They found a suitable one within an hour, small and warm the landlord was more than happy for the business and handed them over a key to a double room with a charming smile on his face. The room again was small but cosy with appropriate furnishings and the beds were downed with sparklingly white soft duvets and sheets. In the bathroom were a set of fluffy towels hanging from a warm gas heater. Ruby fell down onto the bed squirming with satisfaction as the younger girl gave a small smile. "This is snug." She commented. "I can get used to this."

"The submarine beds aren't bad," Ruby responded "It's just that I don't think they were built with female comfort in mind."

"We can change that when we steal more money." Celeste responded. "I'm concerned no one has commented on our bounties though."

"Perhaps they haven't heard of us here." Ruby shrugged. "Some islands are so hard to get too..."

"Maybe." Celeste gave a cautious glance out of the window over the ocean. "The Captain knows they're gaining on us... He has confidence that we have enough time here."

"Our journey can't possibly end yet." Ruby replied sitting up. "I'll be heading out to the town, I'll join you when I return, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine." She answered, "Enjoy yourself."

Ruby gave a warm smile grabbed a jacket and left the room, giving only a quick cautious glance behind her as she left. The older woman had a concern for each and every one of her friends and work colleagues on the ship. She liked to view Celeste as a younger vainer version of herself when she was younger; she knew she was a little protective; even if it was unnecessary. As she stepped out of the motel into the warm sunshine; (she was thankful for another summer island) briskly she made her way into the town.

Law had joined the male members of the crew in finding a good bar, like the men he had no intentions of wasting money on a hotel, but if the girls wanted this he had no problem with it. Nowadays piracy was a very broad profession; if you could call it that. He liked to think he had a very decent and very varied crew. As long as they had a worthwhile talent he didn't care if they were a woman, black, gay, a bear, cyborg or even a toaster if it came to that, it made no difference to him.

A waitress came around with a tray of ale, it wasn't particularly his favourite but it was alcohol and he knew the men were out for a good time. He may have given the waitress the eye if she hadn't given him a smile with missing teeth, he shuddered slightly; the usual smile across his face and shook his head, turning back to his men.

If his corrections were correct they would leave port in the morning just as Drake arrived. Which was the grand plan of course, he didn't like meaningless fights, but this was to be one to send him a message. A message to stop chasing. It was meaningless; Drake had taken it upon himself for some reason or another, to bring Law in. Law hated being someone else's responsibility, especially his enemy, and he was having none of it, it was a funny thought though, he wondered how many other chances to catch notorious pirates Drake had forgone in order to get closer to Law. Either way it wasn't his problem, but he was sick of running.

Besides, no pirate had ever become notorious for running and hiding all the time, he really did have big plans, more than just becoming Pirate King at least.

Gol. D Roger had already become famous for being a strong Pirate, Law needed to do much more if he wanted to make himself better than the former Pirate King. He was going to be the best Doctor as well, he was going to make more than just medicines and cures; he was going to create diseases and illnesses that would help him control the Human populations. He wasn't called the Dark Doctor for nothing.

The crew were in great spirits, they had a full adrenalin rush, for whatever reason and one thing Law enjoyed hearing was their delighted yelling and laughter. He stretched his hands above his head comfortably and yelled out for another beer.

"How was town?" Celeste asked as Ruby re-entered the room.

"It's a nice Island." Ruby answered, "I went for a good walk, the boys were in a bar, but I avoided it for now... No one was bothered by them; We should go and join them when you're ready, although they're mighty intoxicated. They'll all need my Ruby Special tomorrow!"

The Ruby Special was her very own hangover cure mostly for the men. It was repulsed by the entire ship but worked so efficiently and so quickly that it was incredibly effective. Even the Captain was known to have needed one on the occasional morning, he had admitted that it was better than medicine; he just didn't want to know what was in it.

"I'm sure you'll appreciate that." Celeste stated putting her newspaper down momentarily. "Do you need a wash?"

"Do you mind?" Ruby looked apologetic, "It was kind of hot and sweaty."

"Go ahead." Celeste stated, "I can wait no problem. Take your time."

Gleefully, the older woman took to the small adjoining bathroom; with her bag of what Celeste knew to be expensive oils and soaps. For Ruby a long bath was a simple luxury. Celeste preferred to be in and out quickly and clean. Ruby was humming away happily and the black haired girl knew it would be a while till she was finished.

Casting her eyes back to the paper, there was little important news to be read. Pirate activities were in it constantly, but unless it was something of extreme proportion only tiny little blogs were given for information. Out of habit she checked the weather for the island although they were setting sail the next day. She loved the sun and blue skies, she loved her tan, it was the one drawback to the submarine. If she knew how, she would have changed the designs to feature tanning booths, Law told her it was ridiculously unhealthy and dangerous but she had always dosed herself up with lotion; regular check-ups had done the rest. She was fine.

Shabody was still several weeks away and the Captain insisted on stopping at whichever island they came across for supplies even if they were in no need of them or had little room. He did it 'just in case' as he often insisted it could be a long time before they reached civilisation, over cautious perhaps; but no one argued.

Casting a look out to the glorious day outside; Celeste fell back against the sheets, giving a yawn and curling up comfortably, before closing her eyes. Ruby could wake her when she was finished.

* * *

When Drake arrived on the island, it was before schedule and without his naval ship. He was on a small Naval boat with two officers and they docked in a moderate sized bay with no help. In his usual ship there was simply no way he could have caught up before morning, his idea to take the smaller quicker boat had been successful so far to say the least. Leaving separately to catch up and reprimand him personally would work a lot better than travelling as usual, any later could have meant his escape... again.

Frankly he was just tired of it, the embarrassment at the hospital had been the last straw. Law was his responsibility to catch and he was determined to make this the final encounter, he may not be a problem now but in the future; in the new world, he was far too dangerous to be allowed to roam free.

Drake only ever knew of being a Marine, he had been orphaned and it had been an easy option to take, that had really worked out well for him. There were of course the few things he had issue with; the first was that as someone in charge, his days off were somewhat limited. He didn't have the luxury of lazing about like Ao Kiji. The second was that he couldn't travel where he liked, he was sent as and where he was needed. Chasing Law had proven to be a good result for his own journey, if he hadn't have been doing that he could still be patrolling the seas in North Blue. A prosperous job; but an extremely boring one. He would be trapped; giving a small growl he knew freedom was still the one thing Law held over him. The final reason for his displeasure was simply that he couldn't stand how some Marines used the Government rules as justification for their own corruption and backwards justice.

It was strange, that he was beginning to fear what uninteresting calling he would have to follow after he finally caught Law, he was not looking forward to finding out.

His two officers were his most trusted, like most Marines however they were obedient dogs that were mostly only useful for following orders. Drake knew he was a good leader; mostly fearless and decisive, a keen strategist; he knew when to play it safe or swing the blade.

Law would have to be on the island somewhere. He turned to both men "Go and find the Heart Pirates, try not to be noticed and report back to me immediately when you have news of importance. Check all the bars and all the hotels, leave no stone unturned."

"Aye, sir!" Both men saluted and ran off in separate directions. Drake stood and peered around for a few moments before heading off in the direction of a small cafe to wait. His Den den mushi was ready for contact with his men, he didn't imagine Law would be too difficult to find, probably causing an overly ridiculous commotion somewhere in a bar. Unfortunately if he went looking there it would cause far too much attention and he couldn't afford Law to bolt like a startled horse; it was much better for his two officers found him. The pair of them could simply be general marines on patrol; nothing out of the ordinary and inconspicuous. As long as they didn't intercept the pirates it would be no problem to report back to him so he could ensnare them himself.

As far as he could tell they had made it onto the island without many people taking much notice, which was an aid; it wouldn't do if rumours started to spread quicker than they could search.

The Den-Den Mushi rang eventually, after two coffees and a piece of strawberry pudding. He pulled it out from his inside coat pocket and answered impatiently.

"Sir, I have a Motel owner here who wishes to help us for the right price."

Drake rolled his eyes, in this age everyone was greedy. "Pay the man, I want him to co-operate by the time I get there." He stood up placing money and a tip on the table before walking fromt he cafe, "Give me the details of the Motel."

Drake thrust the snail-like mobile telephone back into his pocket. Even if the majority of the Heart pirates were elsewhere; Law would have to return if Drake had just a few of them prisoner, or if they were all out he would ambush them upon drunken arrival back where they were spending the night.

His strides were double as he made it to the Motel. The owners face was gleeful as the Marine Rear Admiral entered. Drake had sanctioned the amount of Beli they could use to bribe, it was more than the Hotelier could make in a month. Drake wasted no time in questioning the man. "Well?"

"I cannot provide the locations of the entire Heart pirates sir, but two females are booked into room 24 for one night. Both are occupying it currently." He answered.

"Ruby and Celeste." Drake stated to no one in particular. "I swear I know the new recruit from somewhere..." He paused and looked up. "I do not wish to be bothered while I am interrogating you understand?"

The Hotelier had a moment to nod before Drake started up the stairs. "Go find Law!" He barked over his shoulder. "Tell him I have something that belongs to him and if he wants them back he will return here with you unharmed!"

"Captain, there is a marine outside looking in on us." Sachi commented.

Law sent a lazy look over his shoulder and shrugged. "It's one marine, it's no big deal. If he's stupid enough to come in here and challenge us we will be respectful... but I doubt he's that stupid to bother us." Law turned back around to take a gulp of his beer,

"Oh he has a friend now." Bepo said dreamily. "They're coming in."

Law shrugged again. "Ignore them."

Whatever Law had intended for his crew to do fell through slightly as the two men stepped in front of him. "Oh now this is a surprise." Law stated calmly putting his drink down. A silence fell over the bar; the local patrons stopped and stared intently at the events unfolding. "Are you here to arrest me Gentlemen?"

A chorus of sniggers befell over Laws crew.

"No sir," the first one started trembling. "Rear Admiral Drake sent us with a message."

"I'm waiting till tomorrow for him," Law responded, "He can deliver it to me personally tomorrow."

"But he's already here waiting for you Sir." The marine answered, "With the two girls at the Hotel."

Silence fell again, if they were expecting anything it wasn't that Drake had arrived early. Sachi and Penguin turned cautiously to the captain waiting for the eruption that was certainly about to happen.

Law didn't get angry that often, usually it was because he was being told what to do. This time was definitely no different, but also because Celeste and Ruby were vulnerable... Drake was a scheming conniving bastard. Law hadn't even thought Drake might arrive earlier, let alone kidnap two of his crew. Anger flared inside him as he raised his hand. "Room." He said quickly.

"Wait! Wait! We have to be unharmed!" The Marines were yelling desperately.

Reluctantly after several moments the blue hue of light disappeared, although his anger did not. The marines were clutching their chests tightly. Law ignored them and began to walk from the bar. The rest of his crew eyed them angrily, and in an instant the marines ran after the captain away from the leering of the crew.

"What should we do?" Penguin asked, "Captain didn't give us any direct orders."

Reluctantly everyone turned to the first mate. "Uhhh Bepo?..." Sachi asked, without really wanting too.

"Captain didn't give us any orders to follow, and he took his Nodachi." The bear answered simply. "We stay here." There was a sigh among the crew as Bepo proudly proclaimed to the waitresses that another round of drinks were in order.

It was a loud crash that woke Celeste up rather than her friend. As her blue eyes fluttered open she had barely a minute to contemplate the situation before a green claw wrapped itself around her throat. It was Drake; in his colossal Dinosaur form he was still trying to choke the life out of her.

"What the hell!" Ruby had exited the bathroom clad only in a towel just in time to see Celeste go limp. With no knives and no clothes, she simply started screaming as Drake turned back into a human and averted his eyes. "Please be quiet." He commented, "She's not dead, I rendered her unconscious, her powers are too risky that she can be left awake. I'm also a Gentleman, so please return to the bathroom and get dressed; your captain is on his way."

Ruby choked slightly in displeasure and shock and returned back into the bathroom quickly. She didn't have a reason to disbelieve him; after all technically he was after the Captain. Her breathing deepened, she didn't particularly want to go outside again but that was out of the question entirely. She pulled the clean clothes on that she had bought into the bathroom with her and stepped back outside. Drake was completely undisturbed by the door he'd destroyed or the young girl he'd just choked as he waited patiently, staring intently out of the window. Ruby glared at him and edged round to check on Celeste, who it transpired was only knocked out as he had stated. She continued glaring, extremely unimpressed that she was having to rely on the Captain to save them. She debated waking Celeste up, Ruby was no fool, she was the one without a Devils Fruit power, she knew who out of the two of them was stronger. With Drake so close though, she shook the idea from her head. He would only dispatch the pair of them.

She wanted to ask or say something, but couldn't think of anything that wasn't insulting, and as her mother had always said, 'if you've got nothing nice to say; then keep your mouth closed' Ruby had taken this to heart when Marines were involved. Celeste was not going to be impressed when she woke up, the force of his grip had left several bruises all over her neck. Although that was the least of their worries, she was so vain it would probably be at the forefront of her mind. Ruby gave a sigh, this was really not going to end the way they wanted.

Law was not impressed, as he walked past the hotel owner he glared at him; pausing momentarily to give him enough time to utter under his breath but loud enough for the other man to hear, that he was about to become one of his test subjects. He was furious, but he wasn't worried, he had been planning to fight Drake eventually anyway, the time was not an issue, he was just angry that he had been foolish enough to not contemplate the idea of being tricked. Usually every decision he took was thought through and calculated, he'd made a mistake this time but it would not happen again. Drake was surely going to pay this time.

There was a door lying in the hallway as he approached, clearly he had been so eager to catch him that he'd ripped it off his hinges in his dinosaur form. Law shook his head; "What an idiot." He stated calmly as he approached the door.

The Admiral turned around slowly. "I've been waiting for you."

"I was waiting for you also, you could have come to the bar yourself without involving my crew. Why is Miss. Celeste knocked out? Ruby go to the bar and meet the crew please."

"But Capta-"

"Thank you Ruby." Law stated removing his Nodachi from his shoulder and leaning slightly on the hilt.

Ruby's mouth hung open a little but she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and left uncomfortably. "Right well, that clears that up." Law stated smiling.

"Where do I know that one from?" Drake asked pointing at Celeste.

"Oh Celeste?" Law smiled wider, "She used to work for Vegapunk, she was one of his test subjects. The Submarine is his invention."

Drake stared at him. "She built it?"

"No she stole the blueprints and spent Government money employing people to build it. She then told The World Government that she failed so she didn't have to give it to you. Ingenious really... In fact, if you wouldn't mind, Mr. Drake when you inform the Government and they make her bounty higher because of it, she's quite vain, would you mind having them take another photo of her for her poster?"

Drake shook his head, "Is it all fun and games for you Law?"

Law smiled and shrugged, "It's always fun for a Pirate Mr. Drake, you should try it. It's not so different from being a Marine actually, only of course there's a lot more freedom, a sense of adventure, and knowing you're not being corrupted by the Government is a constant drive for me." Law paused leaning on his sword further as he eyed the larger man. "What is it you'll be doing after you've caught me? Returning to North Blue really doesn't seem very exciting if you don't mind me saying."

Drake grunted, Law really did have a way to grind on his nerves. "That is of no concern of yours, your only concern is Impel Down,where you'll be spending a fair few years or the rest of your life depending on what sentence you are given." Drake pulled his gloves on tighter and turned to the Pirate Captain. "I'll be turned into a Dinosaur and crushing your throat before you can use your power."

"I understand that." Law answered, "Which is why we're stood here talking instead, I assume you're the one to have scratched my crews neck?" He gestured at Celeste and sighed. "You know her powers don't work on my first mate Bepo, you really didn't have to choke her unconscious she's not sure her powers would work on a Zoan user."

"You diverge far too much information that could be used against you."

"No I'm just confident in my crew and all their abilities that they're more powerful than you." Law answered. "I suppose you wish to engage in some sort of stupid brawl, I suggest we go outside, so we don't destroy the hotel." Law paused and looked behind his shoulder. "Though you've already started I see... The other thing you could do is let me go on my merry way so you can continue chasing and following me and not get sent back to the Government... You should really see things from the other side."

If Law could have said anything to irritate him. That was it, Drake glared at him intently furious and Laws smile remained on his face as he waited to see what Drake would do. The annoying thing; was that he was absolutely right. Drake had not followed him for a discussion or a debate, he had caught up with him purely to arrest him, but Law was correct in the assumption that Drake was quite bored with the world government, had been for a while and would continue to be if he caught Law, locked him up and went on his merry way. It didn't make his crimes any less illegal, he had killed marines, killed people, destroyed villages, destroyed ships, destroyed the world's largest hospital and all the while he was stood in front of him smiling proudly.

"This'll be the last time Law, I'm taking you in."

"I'd like to see you try." Law answered.

Drake's tail whipped across the room out of nowhere as he started towards Law changing in front of his eyes. Law managed to use his powers to swap place with the dresser, only just in time as Drake's Dinosaur form went colliding through the wall into the next room.

A loud roar from the other room told Law that Drake had obviously not intended for that to happen. He unsheathed his nodachi as a voice carried through the window. "Captain!"

Law took a step back still keeping his attention on where the rubble was beginning to move, ahead of him to glance at Bepo stood outside looking up at him a mixed look of concern and bewilderment on his furry face.

"Bepo!" Law called. "Is everyone alright!?"

"They're making their way back to the ship!" Bepo answered.

"Good!" Law kicked the window open fully as Drake came into view glaring at him out of his slit like eyes. Law grinned wickedly and pulled his sword out completely.

"What do you want me to do Captain!?" Bepo asked looking up at the open window. A crash came from inside and the next moment something flew out of the window.

"Bepo! Catch!" He heard the Captain yell.

Bepo flailed about wildly, in alarm and surprise before jumping up into the air to make a catch at whatever it was Law had thrown out of the window. As Bepo landed the object groaned. "Celeste!?" Bepo asked.

The woman blinked her eyes open as another crash came from above; People in the streets began to yell as the wall collapsed and Law and the gigantic Dinosaur flew out of it. Drake landed on top of Law pinning his arm down as they skidded along the cobbled streets.

His free arm holding his scabbard Law bought it up into Drake's larger than average eye causing him to pause and writhe in pain. The Dinosaur roared and Law's abnormally strong legs kicked him off of him sending him cascading across the street.

"Captain?" Bepo asked.

"Yes?" Law asked, dusting his sleeves off before rolling them back up again, "Is Celeste awake yet?" He asked not bothering to look and keeping his eyes on Drake who span around whipping his tail at Law. Law raised his scabbard in defence but was still thrown across the square crashing through the display window of a boutique shop.

Law barely had time to remove the dress obscuring his face before Drake was almost on him again. Slashing across his face, Drake caught his neck but Law ignored the stinging sensation as he had gotten the admiral exactly where he had wanted him. "Room."

Drake realised too late that he'd been tricked as the spherical light emanated around them. Law pushed his hand against Drake's chest catching the gigantic Dinosaur off guard as it roared again. "Mesu"

Bepo stepped over the broken glass and rubble of the shop front as Drake fell to the floor clutching his chest and changing back to his human form. Bepo ignored him as he walked to Law concerned. Celeste stepped carefully onto the glass of the shop before walking over to the Captain as he was sheathing his sword with a click.

Smiling triumphantly Law handed his sword to Bepo as he bent down on his long legs to address the Marine. "Next time we meet, it shall be our last I would imagine Drake."

Celeste gave Drake a well aimed kick at his shin as she passed. "That's for leaving a hideous bruise on my neck you freak."

Law chuckled as he stepped over Drake and pushed Celeste from the shop. "Let's go Bepo."

"Law." Drake warned still holding his chest and panting heavily. "We'll be seeing each other sooner than you think; that you can assure. I won't be needing to chase you much longer."

Law frowned as Bepo and Celeste walked in front of him, people in the square backing off as they did so. Law turned back to Drake and sneered uncharacteristically as Drake's squadron arrived. "I doubt that." He answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." He turned back to the Square where guns were already pointed in their direction. "Celeste if you please."

Drake was smiling however as the screams of his Marines echoed throughout the Square. "They disappeared!"

* * *

_I'm still gonna keep Drake's poison abilities just in a different way as you'll see in the next chapter. _


	6. Exoskeleton

_Finally uploaded after quite a while. For this I apologise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed regardless, especially those who reviewed after I changed the end of Chapter 5 which should probably be reread if you haven't already :)_

* * *

Law had been unable to see any reason to stop the crew from their celebrating but he hadn't been in the mood for partying. He twirled the small box he'd procured from Drake in between his fingers, his other arm leaning lazily on his desk.

He supposed he should have been feeling more elated and triumphant, but there was something that was making him consider things carefully. Given the situation, Drake should have been tailing him closer than ever, but they'd left without any problems at all and as far as they could tell several hours later; there were no sign of any Marines whatsoever.

The idea that he was holding Drake's life in his hands was amusing to say the least, but there was unsettlement in his gut that was making him wary. It would have been exceptionally easy to crush his life under his boot, or; which would have been much more interesting; take a scalpel to it and see what he was really made of, however now was not the time. As it was currently, it would be much more useful to use the state of affairs to his advantage.

He had fought Drake before, but that had been at least a year ago; both of them had grown stronger since then and there was an absolute certainty that Drake had gone easy on him. That and his lasting comment; that they would be seeing each other sooner than they thought... it was almost a reason to worry... Law gave a small smirk to no one in particular... almost.

The Celebrations lasted well into the early evening, the fact that the Captain had defeated Drake seemed to be a cause for a momentous party, although Celeste spent the evening trying to record everything she'd learnt in what Law had dubbed her 'Devil's fruit encyclopaedia.' The thundering of cries and yells from the party upstairs was enough to put most people off of what they were doing but Celeste's concentration was pretty thorough when it needed to be and she was certain they'd all die down eventually.

They had taken refuge under the ocean after they'd left the island for two purposes, Law wasn't sure of what Marine back up might be lurking in nearby waters and a storm had come in so fast that the submarine was getting thrown around like a rag doll. Of course the men's only concern had been not spilling any beer but it was still more relaxing underneath the ocean.

Granted Celeste had closed her curtains so she didn't have to see outside; but all the same it was relaxing.

Apart from the thud upstairs which almost shook the sub. Someone had knocked over a table no doubt, Ruby was going to work them so hard the next day to clear up.

One thing concerned her though, and that was that Drake had seemingly given up extremely easy for someone so strong. He and Law were almost evenly matched, she expected him to have a much deeper control over his fighting. Giving a yawn she stood up, gave a stretch and walked from the room to grab a drink.

Several more cheers echoed as she walked into the already crowded dining area, The Crew were in full swing but Law was nowhere to be seen, which incidentally wasn't exactly a bad thing, at least it meant she could turn her attention to his powers instead.

Unsurprisingly he was in his consult room when she found him, knocking politely on the door as she held some of her research in one arm. Law called for her to enter, and she wasn't amazed to find him lounging around at his desk twirling something square around in his left hand. "Uhh Captain?" She asked hesitantly stepping inside.

Law remained transfixed for a moment before raising his head in question. "Yes?"

"Well I wanted to ask you some questions but if you're busy..." Her thoughts were broken by an interest in a small boxed object he was holding. "What _is _that!?" she asked curiously and slightly suspicious of what the answer might be.

Law gave a sinister looking smirk and tossed it lightly from one hand to the other, beckoning her towards him with a tilt of his head. "Have a look."

After closing the door behind her, Celeste placed her files on the table and sat down glancing cautiously at the item in Law's hand. "Is that?" She asked starting to feel a little nauseated, "What I think it is?"

"It certainly is, would you like to hold it?" He asked, tossing it to her as though it was a ball. Giving a yelp she caught it then immediately chucked it back into the air disgusted as the Doctor calmly swooped his hand in and caught it effortlessly.

"But how?-" She trailed off.

"All a benefit of my Ope Ope Mi." He answered simply with an over confident twirl of the box on his forefinger. "Which is why you're in here I presume."

His question was ignored as she stared at the object, "Drake's heart..." The black haired girl shook her head in awe before resuming the conversation. "Grotesque as that is, it's also fascinating. But what exactly are you going to _do_ with it?"

"_Do_ with it?" He asked bemused as he began to chuckle, "I'm not going to do _anything_ with it. If I was to kill Mr. Drake now, he would never make it to the new world with us, and that just wouldn't do at all."

"Eh?" Celeste raised an eyebrow in question.

"With this, Mr. Drake has no choice but to follow me." Law answered as though it was simple, "If I had defeated him before, then I am fairly certain his superiors would have reprimanded him and told him to stop wasting his time."

"But why would you _want_ him to chase you?" She asked before heaving a heavy sigh. The Captain didn't mean to speak in riddles, but he was sure vague with some of his plans.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked in response, "Did you want me for something?" He changed the subject before she could retort again and smiled.

Feeling that reproaching the argument and asking again was a waste of time the girl relented and gave up. "Yes, I did." She answered going back to her original reason for visiting him. "I wanted to ask you about what power you used against Drake but... well I suppose I know now."

"I could give you the details if you required." He replied, "I assume it's for your book."

"It is." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well then, let's get started." He answered.

* * *

Law noted in the coming days that there was still very little sign of Drake following them, and whilst he wasn't beginning to _worry_ about it, he never worried, it was beginning to become a cause for concern among other members of the crew.

Law could tell it was so because each time he entered a room with two or more members of the crew working in it, the murmur of voices died down into a hushed quiet and they were beginning to glance at him and act incredibly oddly. It was Penguin and his Chef who finally decided to break the ice one morning over breakfast.

"Captain, I was wondering if you had a moment to discuss our course." His navigator asked cautiously.

"Go ahead." Law replied, as he read the headlines of the morning's paper. "Did you know Crocodile has been sacked from Shichibukai?" He asked Shachi in between.

Shachi opened his mouth to retort but Penguin cleared his throat and moved his wrist into clear view of the table so they could all glance at the Log Pose attached to it. "The position of the compass has been pointing to the east for about a day, when I woke up this morning it was pointing to the north. We've been drifting about for a week now and each morning we seem to have moved off course."

"So what's your point?" Ruby asked placing a fresh bowl of porridge in front of Bepo with a curious look upon her face. "We should have hit the Island by now; your steering must be off."

"It is _not_ my steering." Penguin argued glaring at his cousin irritably. "The Log Pose isn't pointing up and it isn't pointing down like you would expect it to for an Island under the ocean like Fishman Isle. My only conclusion is that the Island we're supposed to be docking at... is moving."

"Well it _is_ the Grand Line." Law replied, "It's not out of the ordinary," The table went silent as they listened for the words from the Captain. "I suggest one of us remains on watch until we actually manage to find this Island, I will split the crew into two, night shift and day shift until it's reached."

"Uh, thank you Captain." Penguin retracted his list and cleared his throat, "I was wondering if Celeste knew of an Island that moves."

Celeste answered automatically, "Sunspot Island, Porcupine Island, Heaven's Tree, Tinsel town, Diamond Island, Fallingbostel, Jade Palace-"

"Ok, forget it, never mind." Penguin answered cutting her tirade off before sighing. "It's a shame Vegapunk didn't store information in your head that was actually useful, can't you narrow it down a little?"

"Just think of it like a storage unit." She answered flipping the page of the magazine she had propped up against her glass of juice. "Still got to find what's in it... and I can't narrow it down, I'm a scientist not a geographer."

"I wonder what the Island will be like." Shachi asked dreamily.

"Hopefully welcoming to Pirates." Law interrupted looking at them as though their conversation was pointless, "Thanks to Mr. Drake, we are running short on supplies. If we don't find this moving Island soon, we will be stranded and doomed, and I will be forced to kill the lot of you to spare you any pain before disposing of myself."

There was a moments silence as everyone in the dining area fell silent, even the crew members one the two other tables who had been eavesdropping paused with spoons of cereal halfway to their mouths and bits of toast dripping butter down their fingers before...

"Well Breakfast has been a delightful event again this morning." Shachi commented sarcastically.

* * *

That evening it was Law who took the first night's watch with Bepo, Penguin and Celeste in the Engine room, Penguin had taken to steering extremely meticulously while glancing at his log pose every second he could spare, whilst the other three of them were supposed to be keeping sharp eyes out for any signs of movement.

Worried that the Island may have submerged itself, Penguin had ordered that they travel underwater so as not to miss anything, Bepo was manning the telescope with a dreamy expression on his face as he span it around to be certain that nothing above the water was missed.

Law and Celeste were supposed to be manning one side of the boat each, Law Port; Celeste Starboard, but all Law had found the time to do so far was stop Celeste from Hyperventilating at the sight of a Sea King resembling a Panda; the second she braved looking out of the window. "Status?" He asked unperturbed as she vomited into the bucket he was holding.

"Nothing yet Captain." Bepo answered as he moved the telescope again. The Bear glanced sideways at the state of the girl before offering his opinion. "Women are scary but they are not as tough as Bears."

"I may have made a slight mistake in thinking using Celeste opposite me to observe underwater was a good idea." Law admitted, muttering quietly as he kept his watch outside. "I thought you were alright on the Submarine." He added, stepping over her as she let out a groan, to go and check the side he should have been watching.

"Not when you're asking me to actually look out the window." She answered groggily pulling herself up.

"Deep breaths." Law instructed as Celeste took her place near the windows on her side.

The woman clenched the window sills, her knuckles going white as she forced herself to look outside into the vast depths of the ocean. Swallowing hard, she concentrated on breathing while refusing to peel her eyes away from the sights outside. "There's literally nothing, although we're getting much too close to some underwater mountains." She stated before turning away. "Are we still on course?" She asked.

"The Log Pose is still pointing in the very same Direction." Penguin answered. "We need to head into the mountains."

"This is the stupidest idea in a long history of stupid ideas." Celeste commented, paling again as the Submarine made its way closer to the mountains. "This feels wrong."

Law said nothing as Penguin retorted from his place at the wheel, and senseless bickering ensued between the pair of them as Bepo looked from one to the other slightly bemused. Law remained fixated on the sea outside, but not denying inwardly that taking the Submarine into the mountains was a fool's idea.

"Celeste, you're sweating and you're trembling again, sit down." He commanded in a sharp tone, ending the bickering immediately and forcing the girl to do as she was told as he flashed a quick glare at her.

Law turned back to the window again and blinked in surprise at the view outside, the mountains were upon them now as they began to sink into the heart of the underwater maze and Law was certain he could see something stirring up ahead. "Bepo, retract the Telescope to underwater and look ahead at 30 degrees." He commented walking to the front of the room and staring out of the big bay windows.

Penguin was staring ahead intently; and even as her throat started to tighten Celeste simply couldn't help herself to look forward. "What is that?" She asked pointing ahead at them at something wallowing on the side of a crevasse. "It's huge."

"Don't look." Law instructed, trying to avoid another reason for her to throw up. "Bepo what is it?"

"It's very big Captain." The bear answered, "I think it's alive."

"Why are we still heading towards it if it's big and alive?" Celeste asked sardonically a minute later, when no response was given to Bepo's statement. "Next time we port we'll have to order a huge sign for the sub that lights up automatically in the presence of huge scary things that says _eat us."_

She had a point, Law thought privately, then again... "What does the Log Pose say?" He asked Penguin.

"It says keep heading towards it." Penguin answered.

"It's got eyes." Celeste interrupted.

"I thought I told you not to look." Law retorted irritably.

"It's not like I can miss it!" She argued. "I think it sees us."

"No it definitely sees us." Bepo offered his thoughts to their conversation.

"I'm going to be sick again."

"The Bucket." Law reminded her before taking action. "Bepo wake the crew!"

"Aye Sir." Bepo replied standing up and shuffling to a big red button on the wall. He punched his paw into it and instantly a siren sounded loudly throughout the submarine. Moments later, Shachi crashed through the door panicked; his boiler suit unzipped and looking relatively sleepy as he forced his hat onto his head.

"What I miss-?" He swore at the sight in front of them before... "Is that a giant _Lobster_!?"

"That is a giant Lobster." Law confirmed lowering his head slightly. "The Pose Penguin?"

"It says head right for it."

"Then stay on course." Law ordered.

Shachi began spluttering some sort of an argument but thought better of it as no one paid him any attention or acted as though hurtling the Submarine at a gigantic Lobster was ludicrous. Well Celeste may have done but she was now scooting herself behind Bepo's mighty form; her head in her hands mumbling incoherently into them.

If it wasn't for the faith she had in the Captain, Celeste was certain she would have blacked out by then, but he was determined to head for the position they needed to be in and who was she to argue? The most she could do was refuse to look, but the conversation going around the room really didn't help her nerves much either way.

"Sir it's moving towards us." Penguin stated.

"Stand your ground." Law instructed placing his hands on the control unit in front of him and staring determinedly ahead. "We've dealt with worse. This may be a Submarine but it has weapons does it not?"

"I'll ready them." Shachi answered defeated.

"Wait Captain." Bepo said almost dreamily as Shachi started manning the controls. "The beast does not seem to be bothered by us; in fact it doesn't seem hostile at all..."

"_You're_ a beast!" Penguin and Shachi yelled.

"Sorry." Bepo answered looking gloomy and disheartened.

"But he is right though Captain. We are close enough for it to touch us by now and it hasn't attacked us, it's just... looking at us." Penguin commented.

Celeste poked her head around Bepo just in time for Penguin's words to be disproved. The Lobster, gigantic and a disgusting brown colour had finally decided observing was enough and had made its move scuttling around the mountain to arrange it's huge claws in a more defensive position. Typically, in front of it.

"Oh hell." The black haired woman stated rolling her eyes and clutching Bepo's suit.

"Sir." Penguin interrupted, "The Log Pose is doing something very odd."

"What?" The Surgeon of Death asked, raising his eyebrow questionably.

"Well... would you believe it's following the Lobster?"

There was silence in the room, as everyone took this in, leaving just enough time for a lapse in concentration. Seconds later there was a large bang and the Submarine shook violently.

Penguin was thrown off of his feet; sliding halfway across the room. Bepo knocked into Celeste causing her to tumble out from behind him just in time to get landed on by Shachi who had stumbled, and despite managing to hold on to the weapons control unit; tripped over and subsequently fell onto the female. Law was the only one who remained standing, gripping at the counter before edging his way towards the ships wheel.

The Lobster had gripped them in one of its humongous claws and was now peering at them, as it waved them about wildly in front of its face.

"Reverse!" Law yelled, as Penguin crawled back to the controls.

The Lobster moved again and they were thrown around once more. Celeste this time had managed to grip the pillar in the middle of the room, but Shachi; unprepared flew past her, hitting Bepo's soft form across the room.

"I can't!" Penguin cried back, punching numerous buttons and pushing the gear as hard as he could. "It's holding us too tight! – Wait, what is it doing!?"

The invertebrate had stopped them in front of its face and was now rubbing its feelers all over the submarine, every now and again one of them passed by the huge bay window causing Shachi to yell out in surprise.

"It's feeling us to make sure we're ok for eating." He shuddered, almost crying at the thought.

"I don't think it is." Bepo stated moving cautiously over to the window and placing his paws upon it to peer out of the glass. Once again the Lobster was moving it's claw slowly through the resistence of the water while gripping the Submarine in its firm vive like grip.

"I'm going to die underwater, killed by a gigantic Lobster with the most hideous wanted poster ever!" Celeste wailed dramatically.

"Look Captain there's an opening in the shell." Bepo stated taking a paw away from the viewing window and pointing.

"There's what?" Law asked frowning and making his way towards the window as the Submarine got closer and closer to the exoskeleton. Sure enough as he peered through the murky currents, there was an opening in between the head section and thorax, part of the shell that couldn't be seen from far away that was just big enough for the ship.

"What hell is it doing?" Penguin asked to no one in particular.

"Guess we're about to find out." Law answered through gritted teeth.

The Lobster pushed the ship into it, and instantly they were greeted by a rather odd scenario. The ship shuddered to an abrupt halt, making them stumble and then everything went dark. Through the blackness they could notice some very dim sets of lights scattered around them almost like stars. Law looked out cautiously, before addressing everyone in the room. "Brace yourselves." He commented.

Suddenly, they were hit with bright lights, Law shielded his eyes, but Celeste was the first one to break the groans as she commented dryly, "You have got to be freaking kidding me."

Law opened his eyes, once they had adjusted to the light and the view before him made them widen in surprise.

The Submarine had shuddered to a halt because it was now held in place by several small grips that looked like they too were made from the Lobsters shell, and opposite them was a huge elongated cocoon, reaching all the way down the creature back underneath the skeleton. A quiet fell over the room as everyone tried to take this peculiar and spectacular scenario in. The cast cautious looks back and forth between each other until finally all eyes fell back on the Captain again wondering what he wanted them to do.

The door opened behind them, before Law could announce his decision, and everyone turned to look aside from Law who continued to peer from the viewing deck. It was Ruby who appeared at the door looking tired and yawning as she questioned them. "What on earth is going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on?" Penguin asked his cousin incredulously, "Didn't you _hear_ the siren?"

"No I was sleeping, I had my eye mask and ear defenders in." Ruby answered, "Why what did I miss?"

Penguin shook his head in disbelief as Bepo simply stared bewildered as he muttered, "So human women hibernate too..."

Ruby ignored him as she looked over his shoulder, "Captain? You look troubled."

"We're getting visitors." Law announced scowling and folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" Shachi asked running to the viewing window. "Is that a tunnel!? It's snaking out to the ship."

Sure enough a long snake like tunnel had snuck out towards the ship, and another jolt had told them that it had attached itself to their vessel. "It had better not damage the paint." Penguin grumbled irritably.

Law turned around and strode across the room, "Gather yourselves we need to go greet our guests." He stated, leaving the room with no other comment.

Celeste and Shachi shared a look, before the pair of them raced from the room after the Captain. Penguin sighed and gestured for Ruby and Bepo to pursue them as well, "Come on."

"You can't order me around, I'm the first mate." Bepo argued following slowly.

Law came to stop at the opening hatch, his Nodachi clasped tightly in his hand and waited patiently for the door to get blasted through. Footsteps behind him, informed him that his friends had followed and that the rest of the Heart Pirates had congregated uncertainly behind him. At least the whispers and hushed talking told him so.

They waited, and waited... and Law was growing very impatient before, with no warning; there were three loud bangs on the door. The babbling behind him ebbed away to bring forth more silence as the Heart Pirates looked at the door cautiously. Only Law remained unwavered as there were another three knocks over the quiet.

"What do we do Captain?" Bepo asked finally.

"They knocked politely." Law answered after a brief moment's thought, "Open it."

The crew stared at the back of his head for a moment, until Bepo walked past him to turn the wheel of the bulk head door. Shachi didn't dare breathe as Bepo pulled the door open slowly and he could feel Celeste peer over his shoulder to get a better look.

What they were expecting, was not exactly what they got, Law had drawn his Nodachi ready, Penguin was raring to kick at something and Ruby had bought her kitchen knives with her, tucked away in her belt. There was very little way however, that they could attack what Law assumed to be a ten (or maybe an eleven) year old girl.

She looked around at them almost expectantly with wide eyes, completely undaunted; or maybe she just hadn't noticed; at the prospect of them all rearing ready to attack her.

Shachi quite thankfully, broke the confused quiet by offering his thoughts to anyone who cared to listen. "What the hell is going on."

The little girl had a huge mass of curly black hair, pulled very untidily and haphazardly into a braid hanging heavily down her back. Her rounded chocolate brown eyes were glistening not with fear as Law expected; but with something that looked almost strangely like excitement, and almost with no warning; her mouth broke into a huge grin, her eyes twinkling with happiness... before she turned around and ran back down long; dark and twisty corridor.

"Uhhh." Penguin, "Should we stop her?"

"Wait!" Shachi called, running to the bulkhead door and calling down it after her.

"I can't" The disembodied childish voice called back with glee, "I must get Old Angelica!"

"This gets weirder and weirder," Shachi shook his head looking at his slightly parted feet wearily. "Your orders Captain?" He turned to look at Law beneath his green and red hat, with an expression on his face that almost dreaded the answer.

"I'll follow her, Bepo with me, anyone who wishes to stay; do so, anyone who wants to follow; keep up and don't fall behind."

Bepo traipsed after his Captain obediently as did several others; less fearful of venturing into the unknown.

The corridor seemed to go on for a good while, twisting and turning; almost leading to nowhere before inevitably opening up into something completely unexpected. Under the soles of their shoes it was soft and even in the dimmed light it was recognisable as the pastures of green fields. "This is amazing." Penguin said out aloud as his gaze moved from one side to another. "It appears we're actually inside that cocoon."

"So it would seem." Law found himself answering as he bent down to run his fingers through the grass.

A loud yell pulled him away from his thoughts and he looked up to see the little girl running back towards them, behind her was an excited gaggle of other children, all looking particularly dishevelled and untidy, marching behind them slowly was an elderly woman; leaning on her stick for support.

As they got closer (the children were running barefoot through the grass) the woman's expression was more visible, she didn't look angry or afraid; on the contrary she looked somewhat pleased and expectant. As she stopped in front of them, the children began to run around them all; most of them pausing when they got to Bepo and simply staring at him in wonder.

The woman came across as very unconcerned they were near a ferocious polar bear in a jumpsuit as she spoke for the first time. "I thought pirates were better than this, you're the first crew that's made it here in about a year."

Law was taken aback at her brash words; but still found himself asking "We are?"

"Well that's not exactly surprising is it?" Penguin huffed, "What's with this stupid Log Pose anyway, it's telling me the Lobster is an Island!"

The Old lady gave a very eerie laugh, "This Lobster here is no Island. Henry is a pet."

_Henry_? Shachi mouthed unbelievably as the woman continued. "I'm Angelica, matriarch of the village... Old Angelica to the children... You're lucky to make it here. I am happy to explain about this Island, would you like to come back to the village?"

"We need supplies, do you have them?" Law voiced himself again. "We're running low and won't have enough to last until the next Island."

"I'm sure we have something," She replied nodding, "If you would like to follow me."

The following twenty minutes were odd. The old woman led them to the largest house in the village which happened to be the orphanage. Despite the village having more than one house in it, the dusty streets remained deserted and their way was lit only by the strange dimmed lamps scattered all over the top of the cocoon.

The children still seemed in awe of Bepo, as they sat down in the main dining area of the Orphanage, they seemed to lose what little restraint they had and within moments they were climbing all over him. Tea was offered to those who wanted it, given that was all the lady had; but only Law accepted, and as a steaming mug was put in front of him the woman sat down to begin her explanation peering at him through pale eyes.

"Henry is the name of the Lobster, he was Bryony's pet." She gave a nod towards where Bepo was being buried under children and the little girl from earlier paused to wave at them. "I'm sure you know Lobsters have an exoskeleton they must shed in order to grow, when they do this they're very vulnerable, we would protect Henry when he was small, but as he got bigger it was quite difficult. He would have to sink to the bottom of water to hide and soon the Island couldn't provide a pool big enough to protect him from predators and fishermen."

"So how did the Island get inside?" Shachi asked impatiently. Law looked at him with a sharp glare, making him look away sheepishly; but the woman simply laughed.

"I'm getting there." She took a sip of tea and glanced at Bepo, "Is your bear alright?"

He'll be alright." Law replied as a young boy swung from the Polar Bear's outstretched arm.

"In that case I'll continue," she responded. "The adults of the Island, some of them are parents to the children here, constructed this cocoon from the remains of his exoskeleton... it took a few years mind to make it big enough to contain the Island. Luckily the Island was pretty small..." Here she laughed again. Then Henry positioned it under his shell, so he could carry us around with him and we could protect him. That's where the adults are now, in a different cocoon under the skeleton; he's due to shed soon you see."

"That is quite an achievement." Law admitted, "So this is why we had trouble getting to the Island."

"Well Henry kept moving so he could find a safe place to hide when he sheds." Old Angelica explained. "You're lucky you have a Submarine, not many ships make it to this Island I can assure you. The children stay with me while their parents protect Henry."

"All this for a Lobster?" Penguin asked unsympathetically. "Seems a bit extreme."

"He's a pet." The Woman restated, clasping her fingers together and positioning her chin on them. "Is this all your crew?" She asked, passing her eyes over the few members who had gathered.

Law looked around, "No. Some of them are still on the Submarine... My crew is a lot bigger than this... you will excuse them not joining us, I gave them the choice; most of them believed we were being attacked as you can very well imagine." He replied.

"Well, we should be able to spare some food." She answered, "We have some fuel, but not a lot, we require it for cooking and we can only obtain more in special circumstances, Henry gets too close to an Island above water and he gets shot at."

"I can't imagine why." Shachi answered sarcastically.

"Usually we get it from sunken ships." She answered, "We get quite a few around these parts when they can't get to the island...Other times Fishmen bring us what we need... we should have enough for you to get to the next Island though."

"What is the next Island?" Penguin asked.

"There isn't one close." The woman said calmly. "Not one that a Log Pose will get you too anyway."

"What does that mean?" Penguin asked frowning in confusion.

"The next stop on your Adventure would be Shabody Archipelago." The woman answered, "The last stop for any pirate before they go on towards the New World. But the issue is that it is made of many different trees that grow out of the ocean; henceforth it is not an Island, and henceforth, has no magnetic pull."

"Just great."

"It takes several months for a Log Pose to rest on this Island." She stated, "And when it does; it will reset to Fishman Island."

"Fishman Isle?" Law asked and no one could mistake the excitement on the Captain's face, "We're that close?" His dark eyes were twinkling with delight.

The old woman's wrinkled face split into a small smile. "Yes, you are that close. But as I said, it takes several months for the log pose to reset here."

"Damn." Penguin grunted, "Still, I can't wait to see the look on Celeste's face when we tell her she has to live at the bottom of the sea in a Lobster for half a year." He couldn't stop himself from sniggering as other parts of the crew couldn't help themselves break into grins and small smirks either.

Law looked around in interest at the crew who had followed him. "She didn't follow us,"

"She muttered something about enough excitement for one night and was going to go to bed, and hopefully when she woke up she'd be in the centre of a shopping mall." Shachi answered.

Law rolled his eyes before lifting a hand up to scratch his neck in thought. "I don't want to stay here longer than need be." He said, "If we stay, we will waste too much of our fuel waiting for the Pose to reset and if we go straight away we'll be drifting about in the ocean again."

"I may be able to help." The Old Woman interrupted as she pulled her cloak on a bit tighter. "If you can help protect Henry from the Sea King that hunts him while he sheds, I'll get him to give you a ride to the nearest habitable Island before you set of for Shabody. The Log Pose will reset within a day at that Island."

The crew looked at each other and then at the Captain expectantly while he made his decision. "It appears we have no choice." He remained calm before adding, "Although even if you didn't give us a ride, we would still end up having to protect the creature; we don't want to die this far into our journey." A dreamy expression fell over his face as he began to add, "I bet he would make an excellent specimen to dissec-"

"Captain!" Shachi cut in sharply as a warning. Law was pulled from his stupor to see several of the children staring at him with slightly fearful eyes.

"Oh..." Law paused in realisation, "Right... He's lovely." He added quickly with a rather false smile.

The children broke into grins again, (some of them toothless) as their attention became focused on Bepo once more.

"Well you have a deal." Law decided. "I will expect you to keep your end of the bargain."

The woman laughed again, "What a fearful pirate you are, threatening an old woman." She laughed.

* * *

Law retreated to his office at the beginning of the afternoon to mull over a plan. The elderly woman had been so kind as to inform them that it would take at least 3 to 4 days for the Lobster to complete its shedding, completely removing itself from its old shell. The cocoon would be momentarily at risk as well, the shell that would be removed, would leave a new soft shell in its place. Allegedly, Henry would be able to merge the cocoon back into his shell. Law hadn't the tolerance nor the interest to ask how that was going to work; all he cared about was getting to the next island as quickly as they could.

The same itch that had been irritating him earlier made his hand lift involuntarily to his neck again to scratch it. It had been annoying him for a couple of days now and he had been sure that it was just the stinging sensation from the wound Drake had given him; now he was 80% certain it might become infected.

Standing up; he walked to his ingredients cupboard to make some sort of cream to soothe the wound while it healed over, keeping his fingers busy; his mind raced with how best to deal with hungry Sea Kings. He couldn't really believe that protecting the creature was going to cause too much of an upset. Several of the crew members weren't thrilled at the idea of heading back into the ocean again as Sea King bait but there was little they could do about it.

Bepo had been extremely pleased to get back into the submarine away from the children; near collapsing with exhaustion the moment they arrived back. "I think Children are scarier than women." He stated deeply as Ruby handed him a glass of water.

Law hadn't had the time to be too sympathetic, leaving that to the crew's chef to deal with.

Celeste had eventually decided to rejoin the crew early into the evening as they ate, and did not hide the fact she was crabby at actually _not_ waking up in a shopping mall. At the news they were going to be battling Sea Kings to protect the giant Lobster they were currently residing in; she chucked her glass of water down the sink and retrieved the liquor instead.

Law couldn't be bothered to chastise her; he was feeling pretty similar.

He didn't envy the headache she had the next day though.

* * *

It was the following evening before they hovered slightly above the Lobster. The crew were pretty fed up and Law was not convinced that all of the worry and preparation had been completely necessary.

On the third day, he was coming around to the idea that it was the easiest thing they'd done since actually setting off. Nor was he the only one; Shachi and Penguin were so confident they'd left the controls to two lower members of crew to play chess in the corner.

Bepo had been the only one paying apt attention to what was going on outside. Law was too busy trying to find yet another cream to stop the prickly sensation still going on around his neck. There wasn't any scarring, but it was vastly aggravating that his concoctions; _always_ perfect; were having extremely little effect.

Shachi had joked that he should get it looked at; Law had not wanted to seem overly anxious about something so incidental and had ignored him.

He cut into an Aloe Vera plant so violently that half of it splattered over his fingers. Heaving a sigh to calm himself he reached over to cut another stem off. As he raised his instrument for a better cut, there was a loud screech from outside.

"What was that?" Penguin asked despite the answer being seemingly obvious.

"Captain, I think you may want to come and look at this." Bepo turned from the glass to look across the room at him with a slightly worried tone to his voice.

"What is it?" Law asked standing up.

"There's a Sea King heading towards us."

"Ready the Cannons." Law said in an uninterested tone.

"I don't think they will work sir." Bepo replied looking back out of the windows again.

"Why not?" Law asked.

"Because it also has a shell." He explained.

Law left the desk and marched across the room to also peer out of the viewing glass at whatever it was that was about to attack.

"Well that certainly changes things." He said as it swam dangerously closer. He was staring right into the beady eyes of a humongous Sea Turtle. The shell seemed high impenetrable, given the size of the Sea King; it looked as thick as steel, and the visible skin was rough and scarred from age. The turtle gave a loud hiss as it began to approach them and Law heaved a heavy sigh. "We will have to act as bait."

"I was afraid you would say that." Penguin grumbled, adjusting the controls, "Taking defensive manoeuvres."

The turtle, distracted, followed them as they sailed right past its eyes, pulling it away from its prey they began to snake in between the underwater mountains. "Shachi." Law began, "Aim the cannons at the mountain in front of us and fire when I say so. Penguin head straight for the mountain and when I tell Shachi to fire I want you to veer left and avoid the impending rock fall."

"Aye sir!" The crew yelled in response.

Adrenalin was high; there was no uncertainty like there was when they were searching for the island. They were out to stop the Turtle and that was all there was too it and it had caused excitement through the crew.

Law remained fixated as the Submarine continued to move, narrowing his eyes as he judged the space. "Ready." He said before pausing, as the moment came he nodded. "Fire Shachi, Penguin turn."

The ship lurched to the left as the cannons fired upon the mountain. The turtle was still behind them but not fast enough to realise what was happening as the Submarine lurched out of the way to safety. The Sea King collided with the mountain, as boulders rained from above to send it smashing down into the murky depths below.

Law smirked satisfied as the crew cheered. "Back to where we were stationed men."

* * *

The crew inevitably wanted to celebrate, and did so with the adults of the village who came back after the pet had completely shed. The children were still swinging off of Bepo two hours later, and the crew looked like they were about to use up the rest of the Ship's alcohol supply.

Law didn't feel much like celebrating though.

He had retreated back to his office again with a headache; and wasn't sure why. He'd taken some pain killers but was still unable to concentrate on anything, and although having something to do momentarily meant he was distracted; now he had to resume his plans for the next part of their journey.

Shabody was close, which meant they were going to have to be careful; he'd heard a lot about the Archipelago and none of it was nice. He sat and tried to remember all of the newspaper articles he'd read about the place and the affiliation it had with the World Government...

A spasm of pain ripped through his body so suddenly, he could hear himself cry out. It had come from the slashes healing on his neck and his hand lifted on reflex. He heard the door of his room open and although someone had walked in he couldn't work out whom. His vision was blurred and his neck had gone numb, and in the moments before his vision went completely blank he could hear Drake's last words to him repeat in his head...

That Bastard.

* * *

_Well that's Chapter six finished with. Incidentally, my friend Shannon recently drew an AWESOME picture of the Heart Pirates with Celeste and Ruby. You can view it on my profile since FF doesn't allow you to post links in stories. Any comments would be appreciated on the fic and if you like the picture heh._

_Wiggle.  
_


	7. The Crew Without A Captain

_Thanks everyone, I notice I still have a lot of hits, so followers are obviously enjoying the story. Please please could you leave a review though. It doesn't take very long and is very helpful for an author to know of any thoughts, criticisms, improvements that could be made and hopes for future chapters. There are quite a few of you with my story on alert, I'd like to know what you're actually thinking as you read._

* * *

Celeste was on her way back to the Dining room when she'd heard the strangled yell. She had been the one to offer to go and get Ruby another bottle of wine from the storage room, and on the way back had been passing the Captains office when she heard it. She opened the door quickly, slamming the door back just in time to see the Captain crash dangerously on to the desk.

Panic overtook her as his eyes closed, and despite her demeanour she found herself yelling hysterically at the sight of it. The clatter of feet upstairs informed her that everyone had stopped partying to come and see what was wrong, and by the time she'd reached the desk and was trying in vain to shake him awake; they were beginning to arrive at the door.

Bepo got to the doorway first; Celeste span around to face him and without giving him a chance to speak cried out to him, "What do we do? I found him like this!"

Bepo stood stunned as Penguin, Shachi, Ruby and the rest of the crew appeared behind him. Celeste's eyes were glassy with alarm and it was taking too long for Bepo to register what was going on. Penguin pushed past him to get a better look, "Don't just stand there Bepo." He hoofed the Bear aside, took one look at the situation and acted decisively as he turned to the men stood behind him. "Well!? What are you waiting for!?" He cried, "Are we medics or not!? Get in here and help!"

As though a light had switched on, six men moved forward; including Shachi and surrounded the Captain as they made a diagnosis. No one dared breathe as they did so; some of them even expected the worse.

"This is bad." One of them finally said, standing up and addressing the rest of them. "That was a seizure, his temperature has sky rocketed, these symptoms could mean anything but the rash around his neck and the fact he is producing more saliva than normal is only consistent with one thing."

"In terms the rest of us not medically trained can understand?" Ruby snapped impatiently.

"The Captain's been poisoned." Shachi explained as he helped Penguin lift him on to his shoulders. "We need to control his temperature so move out-of-the-way."

"Poisoned?" Ruby asked. "That's ludicrous, who would want to poison the Captain? Are you suggesting someone on the crew has..." She went pale and stopped herself, shaking her head.

Bepo's mouth made an o like shape as a sudden thought occurred to him and his huge furry head turned towards Celeste slowly, "Not anyone," He said suddenly, "Only the Captain's enemy."

Celeste frowned at him; trying to grasp his reasoning and then it hit her as well. "Drake."

* * *

"How could Drake possibly poison him?" Shachi asked uncertainly, "His devil's fruit power is a Zoan and he turns into a Dinosaur, how many Dinosaurs carry poison?"

"The Sinornithosaurus was a lizard bird known to carry poison." Celeste said glumly, "But they never really grew bigger than 3 feet." Feeling the looks of the crew on her for her otherwise useless information she continued. "Either way it doesn't matter, we need some type of anti venom and we're not going to get that by crawling around on the ocean floor, I hope Penguin comes back soon."

Penguin had hurried off into the cocoon to find Angelica, and ask her whether their journey could be hurried along urgently, Shachi and the other medics had been able to stabilise Law and bring his temperature back under control but that was all they could do. Without a minute amount of the venom used to poison him there was no way of making any type of anti venom, and as Penguin had tried to explain; even if they did that there was no guarantee it would work.

They would have to dose an animal first, and if the immune system of the animal responded properly it would create the antibodies needed to treat the Captain, the problem however still remained; if when they injected the Captain with this, his body took too long to fight back; his own antibodies would kill off those needed from the animal.

"We're really up a creek without a paddle." Shachi commented sourly. "Of all the people to get sick, it had to be the Captain; who also doubles as the Ship's doctor... how did he not realise it."

"It was probably slow acting." Ruby reprimanded him hotly; and even if he had known before, what could he have done? He wouldn't have wanted to worry us; if he had he would have told us all he was feeling uncomfortable in the first place."

"Well what do we do now?" Shachi asked despairingly. "A ship without a Captain, is much like egg fried rice without the egg."

The handle on the door turned and Penguin entered the room, he didn't look any less relieved. Bags were beginning to form under his eyes and his hair was a messy mop as his Penguin hat dangled limply in his hand. Behind him walked the elderly frame of the village Matriarch looking concerned and serious. Before Penguin could say anything, the lips of the old women pursed before she stated openly. "I've come to see the young Captain."

No one really knew what to say and Celeste stood up heavily, "I'll take you. Penguin are you coming?" She asked.

He nodded and the two of them stepped outside of the room, walking slowly so the woman could follow at a reasonable pace. "Did you find out how long it will take to reach shore?" Celeste asked the navigator as they walked.

Angelica answered for him looking thoughtful, "We have sped up we will be there within a few hours, but count yourself lucky... very lucky; as I have told your Navigator the Island we travel to is called Parsley Island, and it's known for its wide range of botanicals; you should be able to find something that will help prevent the poison from spreading. Think of it as fate."

Celeste tried to find something happy about that news, but the look on Penguin's face told her all she needed to know. Without anti venom there was only so much they could do. As gloomy and depressed as everyone felt; no one was as miserable as the First mate, Bepo hadn't left Law's side since the incident; and although he didn't say much his dejected expression said it all.

He was leaning against Law's desk when they entered, subconsciously running a pencil back and forth with one of his fingers, he barely even glanced in their direction as they entered let alone lift his heavy head.

Angelica stopped by the side of the bed, clasping her hands over her walking stick and peering down looking thoughtful. "Do you know who did this?" She asked.

"Yes." Celeste and Penguin spat simultaneously.

Who had caused it was no cause of concern for the old woman as her next question continued on. "And you have absolutely no idea where they are now?" She asked, no way of which to follow them?"

"No." Penguin answered, "It was a Marine Rear Admiral, and we expected him to follow us but he never did, now we know why."

Angelica, sucked her lips in and frowned. "Do you know how animals who use poison as their primary way of killing prey work?" She asked.

"Sort of." Penguin answered.

"Take that as a no." Celeste said crossing her arms and looking back at the Captain concerned as Angelica explained to Penguin.

"They poison their prey and then follow them whilst waiting for them to die." She stated, "Somehow; I don't think he will be that far behind... and if he is; you should be ready for him at least..." Her sentence went unfinished and she went to begin her reasoning for being there. "I wanted to thank you all for your help, I've had the villagers bring as many supplies as we could spare on to your ship, and a vast amount of gold we have collected from Sunken pirate ships also. I hope it will be enough."

"Thank you." Penguin said quietly, "Taking us to the Island was enough thanks; I know what botanicals we will need to slow down the poisoning."

"Then I wish you luck and take my leave." The woman said, "All the best to your Captain, keep your heads held high. Henry will be stopping in a moment; we cannot get close to the Island as he might be attacked if he is seen. You will be able to see the Island though in your Submarine, just keep heading towards it. Your Log Pose should reset within a few hours."

She turned and slowly hobbled out of the room, the swish of her long skirt flailing around her heels as they clicked upon the wooden floorboards.

"We will be back soon Bepo." Celeste said, unable to resist patting his furry head. Bepo offered no response as he continued to stare unmoving at the Captain. Celeste turned her head, unable to look; it was much too strange to see the Captain looking so serene and peaceful; it made the ship oddly eerie not having him parading around reminding them all who owned the place.

Penguin followed her from the consult room and together they made their way back upstairs and into the control room. The mood was sombre still, and they watched transfixed as the little tunnel that had connected to them before, retracted, the grips holding the submarine broke, and Shachi and Penguin regained control of the ship.

A thud and rock of the Submarine informed them the Lobster had taken a hold of them once more in his giant claw and was extracting them from underneath of his shell. Soon the Lobster came into view as he let them go, and gave them a wave of his claw before scuttling off again across the Ocean floor.

"Now what?" Celeste asked. "Bepo is technically in charge..."

"We head above the ocean." Penguin said, setting the controls and forcing compressed air into the ballast between the hulls. "We will float back up, and sail above water, so we can see the Island."

No one said anything, although Celeste did breathe a sigh of relief once; with a splash; they were above the ocean again. "I'm going to take my telescope and see which direction we need to proceed in." She said. "I'll be outside. I'll call through if I see anything important."

"I'll head upstairs with Celeste." Shachi added, "I doubt you're in dire need of weapons at the moment."

Celeste adjusted herself cross legged outside on the upper deck holding her telescope up to her eye as she surveyed the Island carefully. Shachi stood above her leaning on the railings for support as various other crew members milled around aimlessly below. No one knew what to do with themselves at the moment.

The weather outside was beautiful, there was barely a cloud in the sky as Penguin moved the Submarine in the right direction. Celeste admired the Island from afar; from what she could see from their location; the Island ended in a huge cliff, and atop of that she could just make out a town or a village with a lighthouse and a windmill. "It's habitable." She stated taking her telescope away from her eye, "There's a town atop of the cliff face, but nowhere to dock on this side of the island near the village, and it's too dangerous the Ship will be lost on the rocks; we'll have to go around."

"I'll go and inform Penguin and then return." Shachi heaved himself away heavily as Celeste returned to survey the Island. Penguin had slightly changed course to go around the side of the island, and the cliff faces were beginning to break away smaller as stacks and arch's came into view. The land sloped downwards revealing a steep incline of forest stretching all the way from the top of the island downwards.

Shachi appeared a few moments later and resumed his position next to her whistling a slow and sad tune as the submarine kept moving. It was then; that Celeste let out an almost strangled yelp of surprise.

Shachi; jumped at the sudden outburst and clutched his chest as Celeste stood up quickly. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He cried as she shoved her telescope into his arms and ran down to the bottom deck towards the entrance.

"Look!" She yelled.

Shachi held it up to his own eye, grumbling as he adjusted his cap slightly to get a better view. His eyes widened as he adjusted the scope and zoomed in to what had made her yell.

It was a marine ship.

Celeste hit the control room slamming the door open and causing them all to look at her as she panted from running. "Penguin you have to stop!" She commanded.

"Why?" He asked.

"The Island!" She explained, "It's occupied by Marines! I can see the ship, _Drake's ship! _We should dive! He _knows_!"

It took a moment to register before Shachi appeared at the doorway behind her looking alarmed, "its Drake!" He repeated over her. "It's definitely Drake."

Shachi's reaffirmation of Celeste's warning encouraged Penguin to yell into the megaphone on his desk, connecting to upper decks of the Submarine to warn those outside to get in and close the doors. Shachi ran off again upstairs to check it had been done and that everyone was in, before Penguin got the signal that it was ok to reopen the space between the hulls and sink the Submarine again.

Ten minutes later once they were safely anchored underwater the entire crew met in the dining area to discuss what to do next. "Arguing is going to waste time," Penguin warned, "We need to come up with an idea and quickly."

"Isn't this a good thing though?" One of the younger members of the crew asked a little excitedly, "We need Drake; this is a good opportunity to get back at him for what he has done to the Captain!"

"I can't see Drake willing to tell us what he has done and help us to rectify it." Someone else said grunting at the thought.

"Either way, we desperately need the plants on that island to slow down what poison has already taken effect." Ruby considered seriously. "Which means getting past Drake."

"So why not take him out at the same time." Another voice called from the back, "Blow the whole lot of them out of the water and leave them for dead; it's what they would do to us."

"But if we kill Drake then we could lose the Captain!" Shachi argued rubbing his temples. "It's not as easy as that. He needs to stay alive."

"I don't think the crew by themselves is strong enough to take on all the Marines on his ship;" Ruby commented, interrupting all thought in the room. The Captain may be evenly matched against the Rear Admiral, but we are not; plus he has more men than we do, we are severely outnumbered, and none of us are good to the Captain if we're captured by the Marines or dead."

"Ruby is right." Celeste said pinching her nose in thought. "What we need really is to get Drake on his own and _make him_ help us if it's possible. We need to do it in the least disruptive way possible, sneaky and not let them know we're there."

"How exactly would we do that?" A sigh came from near the fridge, a tall young man with a baseball cap on said. "That's all very well Celeste but we still can't _make_ the admiral give us what we want, we need something to _make him_ want to help us-"

The solution hit Celeste like a bolt gun to the brain and she punched her fist into the table. It was _so simple_, Drake had been expecting it, he had to have been, it was all far too coincidental. "I'll go." She announced, "Alone; It'll be easy with my powers. I'll make him give us what we want."

"Alone? Why alone?" Shachi asked before adding bluntly "You must be stupid."

"It has to be alone." Celeste explains. "Because the Captain is going to be furious about it, and it seems senseless to let more than one of us get into trouble." There was this, but there was also more reasoning than just getting punished by the Captain, Celeste was absolutely certain it would take much more than what she had in mind to get Drake to change his mind, and she didn't much fancy anyone else having to deal with whatever bargain she was going to have to make.

"That's silly, we don't care." Penguin replied, "At least let Bepo go."

"Bepo isn't really in a good state of mind right now." The black haired girl argued giving him a look that clearly stated _are-you-serious_? "Besides this isn't up for discussion, if it doesn't work then there's only one of us trapped there."

"Yes, but you're the most useful for getting onto the island undetected and bringing back the botanicals, if we don't bring them back then we won't have much time if you fail... do you even know what plants we need?"

"Well... no." Celeste admitted, "I haven't a clue, I'm not a plant expert, but If my plan works we won't _need_ them." She replied pleading.

"What about this?" Ruby asked, the conversation clearly going nowhere. "Penguin goes with Celeste to begin with, gets the plants we need so we can start making something to slow the poison and then she goes to Drake while he comes back with them. This way if anything _does_ happen we can at least escape knowing we have more time."

Ruby surveyed both Celeste and her cousin who she knew was trying to find something in her suggestion to argue with but upon finding no flaw, Celeste closed her mouth and Penguin dropped his hand from his chin.

"Then it's all settled." Ruby said calmly. "Unless anyone else has a better suggestion?" She looked around the room with a poised eyebrow daring anyone to contradict her, slowly but surely a forlorn murmur of 'no's' came from the other crew members and Penguin looked at Celeste and nodded.

"How will we get to shore without being spotted?" He asked.

"We take the exploration pod." Celeste answered, "We can use that underwater and hope that we can dock it somewhere hidden from the Marines, it's the best we've got without letting the Submarine get too close to the island."

"I'll go and make the preparations, you go and get ready." Penguin answered before breaking away through the crowd of the crew, the yellow bobble on his penguin hat visible over the heads of the men until he walked out of the door.

Not wanting to meet the eyes of anyone else, especially Ruby who was beginning to look frightfully suspicious at her, Celeste edged her way out of the dining area as well before the older woman could corner her on her own.

Her boots clicked heavily on the wooden floorboards, the sound echoing through the hallways as alone she walked to the Captain's Quarters. She looked around quickly before praying that the door was unlocked, upon hearing the satisfying click as she turned the handle she face brightened excitably.

Although Law had never specifically excluded anyone from his quarters; no one had still dared to enter regardless of whether he was in there or not. She felt extremely guilty trespassing on what was almost like sacred ground, even more so when she realised she was going to have to go through his belongings to find what she was after.

Luckily; his room was spotless, unsurprising given his careful precision as a Surgeon but it made her job easier.

She knew Drake's Heart was not on his person, as the paramedic's had unclothed him earlier to keep his fever down. Ruby had taken his clothes to wash and had found nothing when delving into the pockets. Celeste wasn't sure how many other members of the crew aside from her and Bepo knew about the fact he'd stolen the Admiral's heart but out of respect for him she had kept the information to herself.

The room was slightly bigger than the Women's quarters, which held four beds, Law had no need for any bed but his own and so the room had more space. Against the entirety of one wall was a huge bookcase with very little room left on it. Celeste glanced along it momentarily; taking note of all the expensive and boring looking medical books he had stacked there.

She doubted he would leave something so valuable somewhere so obvious and scooted around to his personal desk to open it up and go through it.

Law; it became apparent, had obsessive compulsive disorder because no one else in their right mind would spend time colour coordinating their freaking paperclips. Disappointed she would never be able to share such an amusing fact with the rest of the crew as she was not supposed to be in his room she closed his stationary draw and opened the next one above it.

There was nothing in the second draw but bits of paper, as she unrolled them her heart ached as she saw all of their wanted posters. The fact that the Captain had both kept them and made sure they were kept safe somewhere private; under any other circumstances would have made her feel special that he was so proud of them all.

At the moment though it made her frustrated as she rolled them back up again carefully and closed the draw. Finally she pulled open the top draw and almost squealed in delight. Drake's Heart was enclosed in the clear box as he had shown her a few days before and cautiously she picked it up carefully examining it before placing it guardedly into the pink suede pouch attached to her belt.

Hoping that she had left everything as it seemed, and knowing full well that regardless he was going to know _someone_ had been in there to get it she slowly pulled the handle down on the door edging it open in the tiniest of a crack.

Hearing that there was no one outside she slipped out and pulled the door closed behind her, shutting it securely and then racing off to find Penguin.

* * *

"What took you so long?" He asked impatiently as she threw herself into the passenger seat of the exploration sub. The bulkhead door slammed behind them and he stood up momentarily to check the door was secure.

"Had to grab something before we left." She replied, "I'll need it later."

"What?" He asked.

"Best you don't know." She answered feeling guilty for not being able or wanting to share it.

Penguin thankfully had more important things to think about than trying to get out of her what she needed to complete the task she'd set for herself. He put the mini sub into motion and they were soon gliding through the waters leaving the Submarine far behind.

Celeste manned the telescope inside as Penguin paid attention to steering and their location in relation to the island, a little beep omitting from the control unit every time sonar was used. Keep heading around she instructed, there looks like a small cove we should be able to leave it anchored at while we explore."

Penguin followed her guide and soon they were almost bumping the sands of the beach cove. "If we get any closer we'll be beached," he stated, "And if the tide goes out we'll be stuck here until it comes in again."

"So how long have we got?" Celeste asked looking down at her watch.

"About three hours before we need to leave," Penguin answered. "We'll go get what I need first and then we'll split up."

"Alright, let's set off." Celeste answered standing up.

She hoisted herself out of the top entrance first, before balancing carefully on the top of the tiny ship. "Gimme a minute." She instructed bending down to remove her boots and socks. Once she'd done this she sat down and slid off of the nose holding them above her head with one hand as she waded to shore.

Penguin did the same, careful to discard his boiler suit and leave it behind as he made his way to the beach in jeans and a vest. Celeste found it rather pointless to comment he had left his hat on as they waited a few moments to dry off. Once they had their shoes back on they began their hike across the island, carefully listening out for any Marine activity as they entered the green of the forest.

"Are we avoiding the village"? Penguin asked as he set about looking for the plants they needed as they walked.

"If possible, although if Drake is here I don't know where he will be. I might have to head up there." She replied, "What do these plants look like?" She asked, "Will it be quicker if I help?"

"Sure." Penguin answered bending down to glance at the leaves of a spiky looking plant, he considered it carefully, pulling one of the spikes out and breaking it in two. It revealed a horrible yellowish looking liquid that reminded Celeste disgustingly of pus. Penguin nodded in approval and began to pick at them storing them away in a pouch he'd bought with him.

"I need a Faroe flower, it's pretty obvious to spot it, look for a big flower, and the petals are very soft." He answered continuing as he walked in another direction to look at a plant with blue leaves. "Usually a pale lilac colour, although sometimes during seasonal change it can be black, you can recognise the flower by the red stem and the white stigma in the centre."

"Right." Celeste answered walking off slightly but keeping him in view as they kept foraging. Every so often, Penguin would make exclaims of excitement or grunts and sighs of frustration. More than once a long leaved tree whipped her in the face or the arms as she pulled them out of the way, and the scratchers beginning to form on her legs from where she had waded through shrubberies and nettles were beginning to sting and burn uncomfortably.

Finally she came to a small clearing and discovered a meadow within the trees covered in flowers. "Penguin! I think I found some!" She called across the forest.

The Navigator looked down from the tree he was climbing and nodded. "Go and get them; bring them back and I'll check them once I've gotten down. You need to pick them as much towards the root as you can. If you can pull them out whole that would be better, it's the stem that's important!"

Celeste wandered out into the open field and treaded carefully (not wanting to accidentally crushed anything that would later be deemed important) until she noticed the flower she was looking for. The petals were a perfect pastel purple as Penguin had said. Celeste was careful to avoid over damaging the stem as she started to pick them. Once she had a good handful she walked back to Penguin who was slowly descending from the tree.

His pockets were bulging as he landed and walked over to examine her finds. "These are perfect." He explained. "I have everything."

"Can you find your way back?" She asked.

He nodded, "You have just under a couple of hours." He warned her, pushing the flowers carefully into the bag at his waist.

"If I'm not back you need to leave." Celeste answered, "Don't wait. Get back and help the Captain as best you can and keep following Drake."

"Alright." Penguin answered pain showing on his face, "Good luck."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine." She replied.

Penguin turned and wondered off back through the forest and Celeste broke into a run as she departed for the opposite direction. Celeste spared no thought for anything else that might be in the forest as she ran.

Finally the forest began to thin out and she stopped hugging a tree as the Marine ship came into view. It was docked at the smallest Harbour she had ever seen, one small strip of wood that lead out into the sea. Casting cautious glances around she left only when she thought it was safe and made her way towards the ship.

Voices could be heard up on deck and slowly she crept along the platform of the pier towards the gangplank. Concentrating she waved her fingers in front of her whispering almost silently. "_Veil_."

It was still an odd feeling to watch her fingers disappear as she made it look as though she wasn't there. It took a lot of concentration on her part to make herself seem invisible to everyone, her mind focused as she tiptoed up the walkway to the ship.

She opened her eyes and glanced around for a second but only two Marine men were there, sitting atop upturned barrels playing cards.

"I can't believe everyone else was allowed to go up to the village!" One of them complained pulling his hat off and wiping his brow as they basked in the sun.

His partner heaved a sigh and placed one of his cards down, picking up another from the pile. "It won't be long and they'll be back with the Rear Admiral. Then we can set sail again. We were supposed to be heading back to Marineford." He grumbled, "I was hoping with our Eternal Pose we would be able to head straight home. I didn't know we would be stopping at every Island in between."

It was all Celeste needed to hear, she opened the eyes, let the veil fall and ran off back down the gangplank unseen by the two men as she half walked-half ran towards the hills. With the thought of the Captain on her mind, she ascended it ignoring the ache in her legs as the small village in the distance got bigger and bigger.

The village itself was quite picturesque. The streets were old fashioned, cobbled and dusty, shops had awnings above the entrances and the writing on the town's signage was very old fashioned.

She looked around watchfully, taking note of the time she had left and glancing at the people of the town as they walked by. Trying not to look too suspicious; she concentrated carefully on a young girl who walked past and entered her house. Disguising herself to look like someone else was a lot easier than pretending she wasn't there.

Once she was happy with the disguise she walked out into the street to explore, wishing she had one of the hats the crew seemed to favour wearing to hide her eyes; her pace was quick, she didn't want anyone to comment to her thinking she was the other girl whom she'd stolen the appearance of.

As she wondered through the small village it was clear to her where the Marine's were congregating. Several were sat outside a cafe in the small square where the windmill was. She looked in through the huge shop front window but he wasn't in there, frustrated and running out of time she ran off in another direction, following the stream of Marine men who were enjoying themselves outside.

There was a restaurant up ahead and she chanced stepping in to have a look around, her time and effort was in vain as he wasn't in there either. Celeste swore under her breath wondering if it was a waste of time; she took a few deep breaths before setting off again, she lingered as unnoticeably as she could near a larger group of Marines to try and get some information that would help her.

Listening intently, they seemed to give nothing away as they chatted, although thankfully they didn't glance at her way at all as she stood pretending to wait for someone. Finally, as her concentration started to drift away from their conversation she heard what she needed to hear. "The Captain has headed to the lighthouse alone, he finished his meeting with the Navigator; he wanted to linger a few days longer but it looks as though he has been persuaded otherwise."

Celeste didn't bother listen to anything else as she ran past them, accidentally hitting one of them with her shoulder as she did so. Ignoring the startled yells following her through the streets her feet pumped hard on the surface of the roads.

The Lighthouse was up ahead, she glanced at her watch again and grimaced; she had wasted a lot of time with looking for the Rear Admiral. The Lighthouse was painted brightly in red and white stripes. The door was as ruby red as the bottom of the lighthouse and Celeste turned the heavy handle carefully as she opened the door.

Once inside, she dropped the disguise having no more need for it, and placed her hand wearily on the pouch where the heart resided. She ascended the spiral staircase until on the third level she found what she had been searching for on the viewing platform that circled the Lighthouse.

Drake was turned away from her, leaning on the railings staring out over the sea. A wind was billowing lightly at this level, she paused; pushing away her anger and walked slowly towards him across the circular room to the doorway.

Hearing the clicks of her boots against the metal of the floor, the Marine leader turned around and surveyed her carefully through his round eyes; an impassive look on his face. For a moment they simply stared at each other, Celeste made no sudden movements as she waited and finally he spoke. "I did wonder who it would be that would come to meet me."

"Then I was right." She answered, "You knew exactly what you were doing."

The smallest of smirks pulled at the corner of his mouth and it made her angry as she looked at him. "Yes, I knew what I was doing." He answered confidently, "Do you?"

The question took her back a little; but she held her composure and refused to let him see her slight discomfort. "If I didn't I wouldn't be here." She answered impatiently. "I don't have time for talking; you know why I'm here, what did you do to the Captain?"

"You all know what I did to the Captain," Drake relied stepping towards her. "What you're wondering is how my powers work."

The thought of adding research to her pages was tempting; Drake didn't know she was low on time, if she got what she needed from him but didn't make it back to Penguin in time then her efforts were utterly pointless. "I know a little about your powers,"

"But not all." He answered arrogantly, "I'll be perfectly honest with you; poison is not part of my Devil's fruit power. The idea I got from that is a lizard native to North Blue; which surprises me that Law has not come up with an antidote yet."

"How do you know he has no antidote." She spat.

"Because you're here." Drake answered simply. "He would have come and fought me himself otherwise." He paused to survey her reaction but received nothing as her gaze held his stubbornly for a few moments he nodded at her.

"How are you not poisoned by using it?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"It is only fatal with the tiniest of cuts or wounds." He explained, "It's most intriguing; you can handle it with absolutely no care in the world as long as it is not ingested or taken inside the body. It is clever in the fact that it takes days and sometimes weeks to take any effect. The lizard itself can control how long the poison takes to work depending on how hungry it is, scientists haven't yet discovered how; I find that amazing."

"Fascinating." Celeste replied. "But I have a crew to get back too, I need to know how exactly we can cure it."

"I have anti-venom already made." He replied, "But first; I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Celeste's hand rested on her pouch and slowly she tucked her hand into it to withdraw clear box from inside it. There was no mistaking the flash in Drake's eyes as he sighted it; impatiently he held out his hand.

The woman was not so quick to respond positively, she held it back to her chest and frowned at him, "How do I have your word that your antidote is correct?" She asked carefully.

"It will do me no good if your Captain dies." Drake answered with annoyance. "If he dies then how am I supposed to get this back into my body?"

She hesitated momentarily before finally reaching over to place it in the outstretched palm of his gloved hand. Drawing away again slowly, her eyes lingered on his palm curling up around the item securely before he withdrew his hand and it disappeared down the inside of his coat. Hoping her trust had not been misplaced she remained rooted to her spot as he closed the cap in between them and towered over her threateningly.

"You should realise by now that despite my effort to keep Law alive, I cannot just _let_ you walk out of here." He addressed her, pausing to pull his gloves on tighter. Celeste had been marginally afraid of this, there was no telling how their meeting would go; and she hadn't expected it to be overly easy.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asked. "You need me; if you don't let me go back then you have no way of getting your heart back where it belongs." Her words were truthful and although she didn't want to come across as too much on edge she could almost hear the frantic bargaining in her voice. Drake wouldn't have missed that either.

"If I let Law live, then as far as I am concerned he and I will be square; he will owe me his life and with that I may regain my heart, but you... now if I let you walk away from here with that potion; then you will owe me as well."

"So what do you want?" She snapped, wanting him to get to the point so she could return as quickly as possible. Penguin was waiting, and she didn't have all day.

"A favour." He answered, putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out a clear glass vial filled with a yellow liquid. "For you." He stated, holding it out for her. He made no inclination of deceiving her, and his eyes were serious; his mouth locked in place as he waited patiently for her response. Gingerly she lifted her hand and took the item, inspecting it carefully before placing it safely in her pocket.

"This is it?" She asked.

"That is it." He answered, "I will call upon that favour sometime in the future, but to not deceive me by thinking you can get away without repaying it."

Celeste stood frozen to the spot as his eyes cast over her; twinkling triumph. She hated the thought of owing him anything; she deduced he was as clear as his words were implying; and that he would make sure she repaid the debt he believed she owed him for the key to saving the Captain. "Understood." She answered; her voice dripping with loathing.

"You should go." He answered turning around again increasing the space between them as he returned to view over the sea. "I have important business on this Island tonight; you should be well clear of it by then."

Sarcastically was how Celeste responded; fed up with his attitude. "You don't say." She turned on her heel, and stomped off across the metal to the top of the staircase.

"Do you believe that my men would do what you just did for your Captain for me?" His voice carried across the room in the breeze as she gripped the handle for the staircase.

It was an odd question; especially from him. She was unsure what exactly he was getting at and wondered secretly whether he was toying with her. Finding his words deeply questionable she answered regardless. "I don't know about _your_ men... But any of us would have come here today for the Captain... we would do anything for him."

"Honour among Pirates." She heard him mutter before there was the unmistakable sound of a snort, he didn't take her seriously.

"There is more Honour among Pirates than there is in the Marines." She retorted hotly. "I dealt with them for years and the ridiculous amount of Marines in the world willing to turn on their own mother to gain a foot ahead of someone else is enough to make your hair stand on end. I have no doubt there are a select few who could be trusted but... I haven't met one yet."

"I see." Drake answered. "Then you believe do you that Pirate's have a better sense of justice than Marines I suppose."

"I believe that not everything is black and white." Celeste replied, "If you understand what I mean by that. I wouldn't trust Marines as far as I can throw them; hence why I'm dubious about your antidote, but since it's the best that I have; I will go with it. If it is as you say it is then you will be the first honourable Marine I have met Rear Admiral Drake."

"I suppose that's noble coming from someone like you." He responded, lifting his hand and removing his hat to stare into it intently for a moment. "I shall consider your words and hope you will be pleasantly surprised when you discover I am telling the truth."

Celeste had no more to say and turned to walk back down the stairs, skipping two at a time when she could to hurry back to Penguin.

Drake surveyed her from afar as she ran across the town, she didn't bother using her powers to cover herself up on her way back, not that he would have given chase had any of his underlings actually noticed who it was. Like with the words Law had left him, what she had told him began to plague his thoughts.

He had never questioned the loyalty of his men... if he could even call them _his_. After all they were paid for and stationed by the Government and little to do with him. He had not picked any of the men aboard his ship as Law had, meaning he hadn't had the privilege of testing their capabilities to do what needed to be done for him.

He mused at what it might be like to hand pick his own crew of loyal followers and to know that they idolised him to the point of irrationality. The World government did not endorse this ideology, as far as he was aware they just wanted followers that didn't ask questions and did as they were told. Drake didn't like this; he wanted personality and the drive to do the right thing.

He was certain that he could feel a change coming. What he couldn't yet be certain of, is what was going to push that change into motion.

* * *

_That's it for Chapter 7, I actually really like Drake as a character, I find him quite interesting and I have big plans for him in later chapters. The two year time skip will be a great thing to write :3 I look forward to it. _


	8. Shabody Archipelago

_Thank you everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters. Thanks in particularly to Phalanx who helped with a couple of little issues I hadn't spotted and helped with some punctuation errors, much love. This chapter probably isn't the most action filled of chapters but it is a start to a means for the Heart Pirates time on Shabody. I've also renamed Patrick and Shinji and am in the process of doing the same to earlier chapters. Since we have canon names for them now; it will be easier for both new and old readers to recognise them.  
_

* * *

Celeste's boots thumped hard on the ground as she ran all of the way back to Penguin. Sharing a room with Drake was almost suffocating; he had the type of aura that demanded attention and exuded confidence and intimidation. It made her uncomfortable to have to constantly keep her guard up around the man as she couldn't help but be cautious of what he might do suddenly with no warning; regardless of how amicable he appeared to be.

She had dared not cast a look back over her shoulder. The second she had exited the Lighthouse, her feet had spurred her on as quickly as they would carry her. Twice she stumbled when running down the hill, clasping tightly at the antidote in her pouch and praying she didn't break it. She had no time at all to ponder Drake's words; the time for worrying would be later.

As she hit the forest she ignored the stinging sensation in her legs as she whipped through the nettles and tried best not to notice as branches lashed at her arms and legs. By the time she could see the sunlight begin to peer through the deep green of the leaves she was feeling quite battered.

Penguin was waiting impatiently for her when she returned, he had left it as close as he could to leaving but was already starting the engines as her tiny figure appeared from the forest. A wave of relief washed over him as her bobbing figure got bigger as she headed in his direction. Finally she splashed into the water, a searing pain ringing through the cuts on her legs as the salt in the water washed through them.

Unlike before, no care was taken to keep her things dry as she waded through the water, only holding the pouch out of the wet. Finally she pulled herself up onto the roof, and Penguin assisted in opening the lid for her to sink inside, soaked from the waist down and dripping all over the floor.

As the exploration sub sank back under the water to head back to the main ship, both of them breathed a long sigh of relief. Penguin began the conversation as he steered, Celeste hung back so as not to get anything important wet as she peeled off her sodden socks and boots.

"You cut it very fine," he snapped, Celeste could tell he was only irritated because she had made him worry. "I hope you got what you were after."

"Yes, I did," she answered.

Penguin's head snapped around in amazement as she held the pale pink pouch out to him, "It's in here, all safe; you should take it."

"What? And he just _gave_ that to you?" Penguin asked disbelieving as with one hand he continued steering and the other he accepted it from her hastily.

"Not exactly," the girl was acting pretty shifty, Penguin noticed before she continued, "It's a long story; one we'll get too eventually, just... get us back to the Submarine... Everyone will be nervous about us returning, and you need to tend to the Captain," she reminded him wearily.

"The Log Pose has set," he stated, changing the subject, "The old woman was right, it didn't take very long on this island at all. It's pointing straight down, right towards Fishman Isle."

"Good, we should head off as soon as possible." Celeste retorted, not wanting to spend more time around the island than she had too. "The further away the better." She crossed her arms, clutching at her forearms rubbing at them uncomfortably. Goosebumps had appeared on her skin and while it was partly to the fact that she had climbed out of sea water; there were other factors attributing to it.

Penguin wasted no time in getting them back onto the sub. Regardless of her arguing, Celeste was dragged away by Ruby to warm up and get clean by having a shower. Unable to face the silence and depression of the rest of the crew as Penguin and the rest of the Paramedics worked on the Captain, Celeste took to drowning herself in the shower as she pondered over the day's events.

Technically it had been a success, but even if she did have to admit to Law that she'd traded Drake's heart back to him; she had made the resolution that he shouldn't know about the fact she now owed the Rear Admiral whatever the cost. Although all of this was a pointless train of thought if Law didn't actually come around.

Celeste was not the only one waiting by distracting herself with mindless activity as the Medics worked. Ruby had taken to baking since Celeste and her cousin had left on their mission earlier. Whenever she was stressed or worried it had been a habit to start baking even if there was no one to eat it. She kneaded the dough furiously; half way through her second batch of rolls as she waited for any news.

Bepo had finally been forcefully removed from the room so the others could work, and was occupying himself by pacing hurriedly and absent-mindedly up and down the corridor outside of the ICU. Shachi had grown tired himself by watching the bear and sat doing his best to ignore him as he fiddled with parts of the engineering that didn't need meddling with.

Finally; after what seemed like an eternity; the door was pulled back, and from it the first of the six men walked through. Shachi and Bepo looked expectantly at their fellow crew member for news; but his expression gave away nothing as tiredly he walked past them. Soon; the other four followed, with the last of them jabbing a thumb over his shoulder and stating. "Penguin says you're welcome to go in."

Shachi and Bepo bolted for the door, shoving each other aside to squeeze through; (Bepo eventually won; knocking Shachi back who scrambled through the door on his hands and knees) Penguin was sat looking serious, his eyes hidden and his arms folded over the form of the Captain and addressed them before they could question him.

"Things are looking better," he explained. "The plants are slowing the poison down and if it works together with the anti-venom the Captain should be OK. We'll have to give it a few days though; and I still think we should start sailing for Fishman Isle and hope we come across Shabody because regardless we can't float in the sea for days when we're running low on supplies... How is the rest of the crew?"

"Fine," Shachi answered, "We've all been busying ourselves, I think if we're low on supplies we should start moving as soon as possible, before Ruby uses every core ingredient to cook enough cakes to fill a Patisserie."

"Agreed." Penguin nodded once and stood up. "Bepo stay here, I need to rest."

"You can't order me around!" Bepo answered indignantly, but never the less took the chair Penguin vacated.

"So what do we do now?" Shachi asked Penguin who resignedly began to walk past.

"We wait," the Navigator answered.

* * *

The crew waited restless for results for the next few days. Ruby continued her erratic cooking, and Celeste turned to her books, pouring over them and scrutinising every tiny detail she could find as an effort to not think about how the Captain was doing. Penguin became very irritable very quickly; as he constantly had random crew members asking him for news, news of which he couldn't always give.

Shachi had confided to a select few of them one evening at dinner when Penguin was absent that it was because the navigator felt he had it all resting on his shoulders now, and Celeste personally agreed; she didn't much like the thought of having that responsibility.

Penguin's jobs seemed never ending; as he was also dividing his time to make sure he could navigate them correctly to Fishman Isle. The old woman had explained about Shabody Archipelago, but as they headed towards the penultimate point before the New World, they hadn't found anything yet. The crew had been undecided in what to do regarding Fishman Isle. Penguin had wanted to head straight there, Shachi had argued the submarine; despite being a submarine; just wouldn't be able to withstand the sorts of pressure they would be facing 10,000 metres below sea level.

The crew were tentative about making any sort of decisions though without the voice of their Captain, none of them were natural leaders and none of them were accustomed to giving orders or making important decisions. The lack of presence of their Captain was beginning to take its toll on the Heart Pirates.

Ruby had commented more than once that their actual saving grace was not meeting any other Pirate ships. An opinion that Celeste equally shared, it had come to her attention through the newspapers she had been ordering on a regular basis, that the island of Shabody was beginning to pull in quite the piratical crowd. This incidentally meant that there might be pirates on the Archipelago with a higher bounty than Law's; a slightly worrying thought.

Celeste mused these thoughts over as she strolled through the hallway flipping through the morning's paper. In her own world, the young researcher was no match at all for the large rounded and fuzzy form of Bepo as he rounded wildly around the corner, his boots leaving marks as he skidded on the floor.

The bear's reflexes were rapidly quick as his paws flew out in front of him to grab hold of her elbow as she shrieked in surprise. "Bepo what the heck is wrong with you!" she cried as pages of her paper flew everywhere.

"I need to find Penguin!" he answered excitedly, "The Captain is awake!"

Bepo left Celeste dumbfounded as he catapulted down the hallway. A wave of emotion washed over her as he disappeared from view and leaving the remains of her newspaper strewn all over the floor she ran in the direction of the consult room and pulled the door open excitedly.

"Captain!" she exclaimed brightly, as Law pulled his jumper over his head and turned casually towards her. He looked pretty tired; not doing the natural dark circles under his eyes any favours; but otherwise he didn't seem to display any other signs of fatigue as he stared at her quite blankly.

"Are you able to give me any indication of what occurred while I was out?" The Surgeon asked feeling slightly irritable; although not at her he came to realise as he continued. "Bepo didn't exactly give me the detail I wanted before hurtling fervently out of the room... oh..."

Law trailed off, Celeste was pushed out of the way, as Bepo's furry form reappeared behind her; accompanied by the entirety of the rest of the crew. Law couldn't argue with their loyalty, some of them were crying tears of joy as a chorus of "_Captain_" echoed around the room. They must have missed him, because even Ruby's eyes were glistening as she clutched her hands together, and she was usually as tough as old boots emotionally.

Penguin pushed forward through the crowded ruckus, making grunts as he pushed people heavily out of the way. "Captain! Should you really be up and about!?"

Law answered his question by pulling the cap off of a needle with his teeth that he was preparing and pushed it into his arm. Spitting the cap out he answered, "I'm fine." There was a moment's pause as everyone stared at him before his eyes flashed angrily back at them, "Well what are you all waiting for!? Back to work!"

The cheer was almost deafening as the crew rushed back to their perspective jobs. Bepo and Ruby lingered behind as everyone else went their separate ways, "What do you need to eat?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Whole foods, nothing processed," Law answered, "Lean protein, plenty of fibre and some dairy. I am going back to my office to finish resting for the day; I don't want to be disturbed except for meals. Have Harry and Tate sterilise this room." He added as he marched across the ICU.

"Yes, Sir!" Bepo saluted happily as Law swung the door open.

"What about our course Captain?" Ruby asked tentatively as she followed him slowly, her pumps pattering softly behind him.

Law paused, considering the options available and realising that it simply couldn't wait. "Tell Penguin and Shachi to come straight to my office... send Celeste too, Bepo after me," he left without another word and Ruby went in the opposite directions to deliver his message. The curly haired chef couldn't help but skip delightedly to the engine room.

By the time Law had settled himself down into his chair and casually moved around the papers on his desk so it looked slightly less chaotic; the door opened and the three of them that he'd requested traipsed into the room shooting each other glances.

Law wasted absolutely no time in getting to business, "What's our course?" he directed at Penguin.

"We are now on route to Fishman Isle," Penguin responded, standing to attention and lifting his wrist up so Law could catch a glance at his Log Pose. "It's pointing right down as it should."

"We can't go right there though Captain," Shachi interjected quickly, "We need to restock and I really think we need to get the Ship coated regardless of whether it is a Submarine or not; Celeste and I aren't sure that it can stand the water pressure so deep in the ocean."

"Is this true?" His last comment was accompanied by a sharp look at Celeste through his dark unassuming eyes.

"I don't think it would hurt to coat the ship," Celeste raised her hand to play with her bottom lip as she pondered things for a moment; rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet. "Shachi knows the ship better than me in any case; regardless I would be inclined to go with Shachi's gut... but..."

"But?" Law asked, raising an eyebrow and clasping his hands together. Celeste got quite uncomfortable when he looked at her like that; it wasn't just her though, he did it often with other members of the crew as well, she just didn't like feeling that every single bit of her was being scrutinised.

"Well," she began, pushing her hands into the pockets of her shorts, "From what I hear, coating a ship is by no means easy; a specialist has to do it for you."

"You didn't hear of anything while working for the Government?" Law asked frowning.

"Well not about how to coat a ship and who it is that needs to do it," Celeste shook her head, "I know there are two ways to enter the New World, the first is by going via Fishman Isle, and the reason why Pirates go this way is because the second way to enter the New World is through Mariejois, which sits above the ocean atop the Red Line while Fishman Isle sits below it. Getting clearance to go via Mariejois is near impossible, and even if it wasn't; no Pirate is stupid enough to try it."

Laws next words surprised all of them as he stated extremely calmly, "Either way it doesn't matter as I'm in no rush to go anywhere."

It was hardly difficult to notice the stunned silence that was being projected around the room; Law remained unmoved as the three of them looked at each other quizzically before Shachi finally asked, "Not in a rush Captain?" he asked.

"No." Law replied swinging his chair around slightly and crossing his legs casually, "No rush at all." Law didn't offer any more reasoning to his statement, and his crew knew better than to try and guess his plans themselves; or to pry any more information from him.

"To get the ship coated, we still have to find Shabody Archipelago like the old woman said." Penguin explained.

"It's impossible to miss Shabody as long as you keep heading for Fishman Island," the Researcher informed them by interrupting. "As I said, Mariejois is right above Fishman Isle, atop of the Red Line, and Shabody Archipelago is right next to Mariejois."

"Isn't it dangerous for us to stop right next to Mariejois?" Shachi asked looking scandalous.

"Yes," Law answered looking practically delighted. Shachi gave a groan and shook his head despairingly as their Captain continued, "We all need to be on our best behaviour, and make sure we draw no unwanted attention to ourselves."

"You're telling us that!?" Shachi pointed to himself as he argued with the Captain who simply grinned wickedly.

"Even so," Law answered continuing as though he hadn't heard, "We could still be attacked at any moment if Mariejois is so close."

"There's actually a Marine base on Shabody," Celeste warned them holding up her forefinger to wag it once in the Captains direction, "But if there's really trouble then they might call for back up from Mariejois, and they will do that regardless of what Pirate causes an incident, so it may not even be us."

"This sounds terrible," Shachi moaned, dramatically clutching his hat with both hands. "We should leave as soon as possible Captain!"

Shachi's urgent cry was ignored again by the Captain who simply dismissed it with a quick shrug and wave of his hand. "It'll be fine, stop worrying; incidentally you should busy yourself with making a list of any supplies we need for the ship. I want to be ready to leave at all times in case anything _does_ happen, refilling the Submarine with supplies we can't do without comes first."

"Yes Sir..." Shachi trailed off defeated and hanging his head low.

"Celeste how much do you know about the Island?" Law asked interestedly.

"Well, uh..." Celeste scratched her head before admitting, "We learnt a little bit about it when I was working under Vegapunk."

Law smiled almost triumphantly, the thought occurred to Celeste that he had somehow already figured this out. "Convenient we have you on the ship to inform us a bit more about the island then."

"Uhhh..." She trailed off not really sure what type of answer he wanted to this comment before he elaborated.

"Penguin, Shachi; go to the rest of the crew and check what supplies we need for the ship, then I want you to prioritise the most important things and bring the list back to me tomorrow morning. Celeste, go and work out what you can remember from that encyclopaedia like head of yours; about the Archipelago that you believe is imperative we are aware of."

"Aye, Sir." Celeste gave him a lazy salute using only two fingers and a grin before slipping out of the room. Shachi reluctantly followed her seeming rather depressed as he carried out his Captain's orders.

"Ey Penguin..." Law added languidly as the Navigator went to leave the room.

"Yes, Sir?" The Navigator asked inquisitively; his hand ready on the door handle to leave the office.

"Good work on fixing me up."

Penguin couldn't help himself as he grinned proudly at the Captain's praise.

* * *

Whilst Law remained undisturbed until morning; the rest of the crew were busy preparing themselves for the arrival at the Archipelago.

Celeste was well aware she had yet to explain to the Captain that the reason he was awake was because she'd given Drake back the heart he had gone to the effort of stealing. She was also well aware the likelihood was that he wouldn't be happy about it now he had a lower leverage over the Read Admiral.

Law as expected, had already figured this out, it was inevitable. The fact that she had actually had the guts to first enter his room without permission, and then steal one of his treasured belongings in an attempt to barter with a Rear Admiral impressed him more than angered him. In fact, it was the type of thing he expected his crew to do; the added bonus of saving his life was also beneficial as well he supposed.

She would still have to be punished, but given that it was Celeste it would be pretty easy to find something for her to do that would completely and utterly disgust her... Doing the entire crews dirty laundry would be good enough; he surmised.

Although it was obvious working for the World Government had educated her about Shabody more than the rest of them, there was one thing about the Archipelago that Law was aware of.

He had known about the rumours of Humans being auctioned off as slaves for a long while. He also knew that there was a serious amount of truth to these rumours and that the majority of the auctions happened to take place on Shabody Archipelago. He had a personal interest in how they were run and one of the things he was going to do while there was attend one; even if he did have no attention to buy.

The crew were going to have to be careful, if Human Auction was as common and prolific as he thought, it was also safe to assume that Bounty Hunters would roam the Island looking for Pirates to kidnap and sell at auction. He wasn't particularly worried; none of his crew was stupid enough to get caught, not all of them had bounties on their heads anyway, and those that did have bounties didn't exactly ooze interest... well except Bepo, but Law never went anywhere without him anyway.

Law did not want to have to spend all of the Beli they had gained buying back members of his crew, that would be more than slightly irritating.

When Celeste same to see him the following morning, she bought with her what Law personally thought was a pleasant surprise. He usually had no interest in the news; and only read the paper at breakfast when there was nothing else to interest him.

Celeste on the other hand was a person of habit, and the only reason the Newspaper had started appearing at breakfast every morning was because she ordered it. So when it was placed down in front of him after she had stepped into the room with his breakfast that Ruby had sent her with; he supposed given his track record for never reading it, that there was something in there she wanted him to see.

Luckily he didn't have to look far as it was plastered all over the front page. "Oh..." He trailed off, "Now that is curious."

"It's creepy." The girl stated, her jaw locked in place.

"Who would have thought Mr. Drake would have gone to such extremes to get away from the Marines."

"Captain, he killed 12 members of his crew," Celeste replied biting her lip and looking slightly disgusted. She wondered privately whether any of her words to the Rear Admiral had been a sort of catalyst for his betrayal, not that she blamed him; she had done a similar thing after all... then again the difference was that she had no one else to answer for but herself.

"The ones who didn't want to follow him as he led the life of a Pirate I'm sure." Law replied smiling and not looking in the least bit concerned at the recent revelation the morning's news had provided them. "I wondered what he would think of life on the other side."

"That's all you have to say on it!?" Celeste asked raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you in the least bit worried?"

"Why would I be worried!?" He chuckled darkly, "If anything it means we won't have him tailing us anymore."

"I thought you might say that." She groaned heavily before moving on. "Anyway, that's not all, look at the second to back page."

"Something else?" Law asked as his office door opened again and Bepo appeared with Penguin and Shachi in his shadow. Celeste turned around to greet them; Bepo waving a piece of paper high out of the Navigator and Engineers reach as they tried wildly to grab at it.

"Bepo we made that list!" Shachi was arguing. Celeste sighed and turned around again to find the Captain perplexed with a sinister smile etched across his face.

"Do you like the picture this time?" He asked.

Celeste huffed and folded her arms across her chest pouting, "Well it's a definite improvement I suppose."

"Hey Bepo." Law sniggered holding the paper up, "Look you got yourself a higher bounty." The bear peered at the newspaper curiously, his usual vacant expression on his face before enthusiastically karate kicking the air in success. In the moment it took for him to be distracted, Shachi yanked the piece of paper out of his paws. "Looks like Mr. Drake remembered all three of us from our last encounter," Law continued studying his own poster carefully.

"How exactly did Drake know to tell them to get me a new picture?" Celeste wondered out loud while tapping her chin, "I can't remember telling him how upset I was with my wanted poster..."

"Incidental matters," Law waved it off. "So this would make the crew worth how much now?"

"Well, they doubled ours," The researcher said pulling their three new posters aside so Shachi and Penguin could have a better look. "Plus the 40 million that Penguin and Shachi have... and the 25 million Ruby has... 465 million... still; 200 million for simply escaping Drake? Seems a _bit_ harsh Captain."

"On the contrary," Law answered, "I would imagine once he reported to the Marines that we had escaped him once again they were quite angry... and since Mr. Drake is a formidable Marine; well I suppose we should call him a Pirate now; himself it seems only obvious they would raise my bounty, especially since I stole his heart, I suppose they were scared after he informed them of that."

"You stole his _heart_!?" Shachi cried vividly.

"I did." Law answered. "But then I lost it as collateral."

Celeste could tell where this was going and pouted angrily. She should have known really that he was going to figure out what had happened. He could have told her he knew before putting her on the spot, then again; that was probably part of the punishment she realised suddenly, as his grey eyes shifted towards her.

As the two men and Bear recoiled, crying in shock at the supposed carelessness of their Captain she growled and uncrossed her legs stomping her feet on the ground. "Oh alright fine! That was what I used in order to get the anti-venom for Penguin to cure you! But I don't regret it! What the hell were we supposed to do without a Captain!? Besides, he still needs _you_ to put it back!"

"That was what you were doing?!" Penguin almost yelled at her, "What if it hadn't worked! We'd have lost you and Drake's heart! You idiot!"

"It worked out fine!" Celeste snapped back at the navigator, turning around and hanging over her seat to glare at him. "I didn't tell you because then we'd all be in trouble!"

"What trouble?" Bepo asked expressionlessly. "The Captain hasn't said anything about trouble..."

"Celeste has laundry duty for two weeks." Law informed them all suddenly.

If Celeste had expected anything, it wasn't that; as Bepo, Penguin and Shachi sighed in relief of the Captain's fairly soft punishment Celeste stared at the Captain with horror before bursting out uncontrollably, "But- but... _two weeks_!? My _nails_!"

* * *

That afternoon, Law spent his time going through his medical supplies and working out what he needed to restock with for when they arrived at the Archipelago. Their supply list consisted mainly of food, fuel and everyday items; although there were certainly other bits and pieces on there that Law could work out had been put on by individual crew members.

When he had told Celeste to come up with vital information they would require, she hadn't been able to stop herself from writing out what seemed to be a manual instead. Telling himself that he really should have elaborated a little bit better on the types of information _he_ deemed important; he knew he only had himself to blame for not specifying clearer that the types of information he deemed important was about the Geography of the Island and where the Marines were stationed rather than the fact there was a Shopping complex.

He had Bepo for company, and had made the bear feel extremely pleased when he handed the notes over and told him to work out what was really necessary that they knew. Bepo was rather easy to please, Law had discovered in their time spent together, which was probably very much in down to the fact that the polar bear idolised him.

It was definitely true that Law had yet to find another subordinate as relaxed as Bepo, and there was definitely no one else in his crew who was absolutely fine with the Captain lounging around all over them while they slept. Bepo would let Law do anything as long as it kept him happy and Law was somewhat... touched by the bears unwavering loyalty and devotion.

"Captain." Bepo interrupted Law's thoughts lazily as Law stood on his desk to reach his upper shelves; busy reorganising all of his syringes.

"Yes?"

"Celeste says here that there are Dragons on the island."

"There are _what_?" Law asked feeling slightly impressed as he paused what he was doing to look down, "Are you sure that's right?"

Bepo blinked his small beady eyes and nodded. "It says there are Celestial Dragons and we shouldn't anger them."

Law in an uncharacteristic moment, lifted his hand to his temples while trying not to smirk. "Bepo." He said patiently. "Celestial Dragons are _people._"

"Oh..." The bear trailed off sounding extremely disappointed.

"What does it say about them?" Law asked as he turned back around to continue with his tidying.

Bepo carefully read the next few lines, not wanting to be wrong again before answering hesitantly, "It says here that they are protected by the World Government and under no circumstances should we attack them." Law stopped what he was doing again to turn around in interest as Bepo continued. "It says if we attack them then they can call an Admiral to come and wipe us out."

"_What_?" Law queried frowning as he swiftly hopped off of his desk, landing with a soft thud on the wooden floorboards. He read through the notes before slightly smiling to himself, "It would seem this Island is more dangerous than we first thought..."

* * *

By the time Celeste finished her punishment, the excitement of the crew had grown abnormally. Despite the dangers of the Island; almost everyone was pleased and eager to be docking on land, and as the news of Law's slow and steady approach to the Grand Line had been revealed; everyone had taken to assuming they would be on land for quite a long time.

The only person who did not seem thrilled at remaining on land for so long was the engineer. Shachi was adamant that no one was taking Celeste's warnings seriously and that the less time spent near the Marines would be better. Although Shachi grumbled and whined; he was certainly not going to argue with the Captain; who had told him reassuringly that they really didn't have much to worry about and that other Pirates would be there as well.

Celeste had a good idea of what Pirates might be there after her daily readings of the Paper and it was the evening before they reached Shabody that she shared these tidings, as she was joined by unexpected company on deck.

The fact that they had been travelling as a ship more than a sub lately had only pleased the researcher as she had been able to spend more time outside in the sun and fresh air. As it was still fairly hot and the evenings were still lighter, it was an opportune place to read her books as everyone else relaxed.

The crew had begun to move their partying outside as well and the happy cries and yells from the lower decks echoed through the evening sky to where she was munching on one of Ruby's pastries as she read.

"So who else do you think will be docking at Shabody soon?" A voice interrupted her reading and as she swallowed her pudding; she looked up.

"Well, there are tales of the eleven Supernovas," she explained to the Navigator as Penguin slumped down next to her. "The eleven Pirates with bounties over 100 million... there are Pirates with bounties higher than the Captain... Shachi is kind of right to be worried, what brings you up here?" She laid her book to rest on her lap momentarily as he replied.

"Information," he answered, giving her a grin front beneath his Penguin hat. "And I'm still annoyed at you for not telling me what you were planning to do on Parsley Island."

"Ah well it was senseless you getting into trouble as well," she shrugged, "I needed you to take all those herbs back regardless of what I was doing; it would have all been for nothing if Drake had decided he wanted to apprehend us instead of trading with us. Anyway it all worked out."

Accepting her explanation Penguin changed the subject back to what he had originally sought her out for. "So the eleven Supernovas?" he asked, "Does the Captain know?"

"Probably not... then again he probably wouldn't care either," she answered again giving another small shrug before taking another bite of her dessert. "As it stands, there are four people with higher bounties than the Captain," she began to explain. "They're all Captains... the highest bounty belongs to Eustass Kidd... his bounty is so high because he's made no attempt to spare civilians from his wrath in his journey... then there's Straw-hat Luffy, who declared war on the World Government at Enies Lobby, apparently according to rumours he's pretty crazy. Then Basil Hawkins; although I don't know much about him, then the person with the bounty just higher than the Captain's is Drake... and I'm certain his is higher because of how he turned on the Marines."

Penguin gulped down another swig of his beer looking thoughtful, "You think we'll meet all of them at Shabody?"

"I don't know," Celeste replied truthfully, "But it's more than likely."

"What about the rest of them?" Penguin asked, resting his arms on his up bent knees."Do they have abilities too?"

"As for abilities, I'd definitely assume so; it's one of the reasons I want to get to the Archipelago... I have research to do."

"You're just going to follow the Supernovas around?" Penguin asked immediately looking concerned. "Don't you think that's slightly suicidal?"

"Well it would be, if I couldn't make myself look as though I'm not there," she answered confidently. "But even if I do... I mean, most Devils fruit users don't use their powers so other people can see them for no reason... at least I try not to."

There was a pause as Celeste reached aside to put her book flat on the floor besides her. Penguin continued his query by asking, "Who else?"

"Scratchmen Apoo, the only female supernova; Jewelry Bonney, Capone Bege, Uroge the Mad Monk and then the two who are subordinates of Eustass Kidd and Luffy... Killer; of the Kidd Pirates and Roronoa Zoro of the Straw Hats."

"I can't wait to meet them," a dark voice interjected before Penguin could reply.

"Captain?" Penguin questioned as Law walked calmly towards them with his hands in the pockets of his blue and black patterned jeans.

The Captain had a perplexed smile etched across his face, his eyes looking dark but excited. "It's not surprising is it?" he asked, stopping and leaning relaxed against the railings of the upper deck while crossing his arms.

Celeste and Penguin looked at him with a silent curiosity from their spot on the floor; waiting for him to explain what he meant. Reaching up to lift his hat slightly to get a better view of them from underneath it, the Surgeon of Death continued, "We all followed one route along the Grand Line after going up Reverse Mountain. It only makes sense that other Pirates who came that way ended up going along one of the other routes along the Grand Line, and it makes only more sense that the Pirates to actually get this far would be tough."

"But Captain, are you actually going to go out of your way to meet them?" Penguin asked; his eyes wide with anticipation of the answer.

Law looked away from them, lifting his head to stare over the distance of the ocean. "No," he replied. Penguin heaved a slight sigh of relief, and was just taking another swig from his bottle before Law added a further statement. "I think we'll meet some of them because it's fate."

* * *

The following afternoon, Law was roused from his quarters by the indistinguishable yells of the crew working on the upper deck. Given they were almost at Shabody, it wasn't difficult to work out they must have reached the Archipelago. Grabbing his hat and Nodachi from his desk, he placed the former on his head and swung the latter effortlessly over his shoulder as he went to find out what the shouting was about.

Shabody it transpired; as he opened the Bulk head doors and stepped out into the blissful, warm and bright rays of the sun; was rather huge, and not at all how he imagined it. Granted; he was aware it was an Archipelago rather than an island, but had not been informed that it was made up of several rather humongous trees. It was really quite striking and even the rest of the men had calmed down slightly as they stared transfixed on the prettiness of the island.

"That's Shabody!?" Shachi's mouth hung open slightly even as he finished saying it.

"It's _huge_." Ruby commented as she exited the Submarine; wiping her hands down on her apron. She placed one hand on her hip while leaning against the side of the Submarine dreamily with the other; "I can't wait to see their shopping district..." she trailed off distractedly. "Are they trees?"

Law squeezed his Nodachi with expectation as the Submarine sailed ever so closer to land. "The island is made up of 79 of them, known as the Yarukiman Mangrove." Celeste was sat acrobatically on the fence of the upper deck, balancing herself by securely wrapping her legs around the railing as she held her telescope up to right eye.

"Celeste!" Law called up to her, "Can you see anywhere to dock!?"

She moved her gaze before lowering her telescope, "Tell Penguin we should veer right and around the Island, it looks like we're heading right towards the Marine base!"

"Bepo." Law stated calmly.

Bepo gave an enthusiastic salute before running back inside to report this to Penguin. Within moments the ship had turned slightly and they got a good view of the Island on their left as they began to pass around it. Avoiding the base which belonged to the Marines; Law noticed that every tree was connected to the other by a large bridge. He had been informed by the researcher that the Island was separated into different areas, and in order to get the ship coated they were going to have to head for the Shipping yard.

Law had no idea how much it cost to coat a ship, but since he was in no rush to reach the New World, he was in no rush to get the ship coated either. "We will leave the Submarine somewhere inconspicuous," he stated, "Everyone will be heading to the Shipping area, and if possible I want to avoid that for now."

The exhilaration of finally reaching the island over, everyone returned to their posts with Law making his way to the engine room to discuss his plans with the Navigator.

Penguin managed to station the Submarine a little way into the island between the areas separating The Amusement Park and Shopping District. There were two reasons for this, the first was that Law didn't want to venture too far into the maze of groves; if they had to make a quick getaway then navigating out of it would be troublesome, and the second reason was because he didn't want far to go to restock on supplies.

"What's with all these bubbles?" Shachi wondered out loud as he stepped off of the ship onto one of the gigantic tree roots and took a good look around. Several beautifully large glistening bubbles were rising slowly into the air around them.

"They're coming from the roots of the tree," Celeste was pushing her telescope into her belt, but pointed downwards with her other free hand; as almost gloopily; a new bubble rose out of the floor.

"Extraordinary." Law said fixatedly as the new bubble rose higher. He looked down at his feet and lifted his left foot. A sticky residue was linking the tree to his boot like stretched dough, "It must be properties of the tree," he deduced, "The bubbles must come from the photosynthesis of the tree... I wonder if I can use any of this residue in my medicine..."

"Captain, shouldn't we explore the island?" Penguin interrupted.

"Penguin, Bepo and Ruby with me," Law answered immediately; "Everyone else stay here with the Ship. We will return once we've finished shopping and exploring the Island."

"Ah, it's a shame the Captain didn't want the rest of us to go." Celeste heard Tate complain once the four of them had merged in with the crowds of other people going about their shopping. "I wanted to see the Island."

"We'll get our chance." Shachi answered, "I wonder how long they'll be?"

"Probably all day," Celeste answered looking bored already, "From what I recall, the Archipelago is really big."

"So we just have to sit here all day!?" An irritated voice called down to her and Shachi as they walked back onto the ship.

"Seems likely," Shachi said defeated, "I really hope we don't run into any trouble."

"We're not going anywhere; it's more likely trouble will find us." The black haired girl grumbled running her hand through her hair.

As the hours passed by, there was still no sight of the four who had left to go ashore and Shachi had taken to sparring with various members of the crew as Celeste looked on trying to make them disappear with her Devil's Fruit Powers.

Being only able to use it on herself and maybe one or two others close by was quite restricting, and now she had a reason to train more than just to cause mischief and benefit her own ambitions she had been dividing her time between that and research. Unlike most of the rest of the crew she had no proficiency in their Karate style of fighting, although Bepo was good enough to act as a kind of dummy if she asked him nicely, so she could practice her own style of brawling.

Although with her powers she very rarely needed to fight physically, it never hurt to be prepared, especially since she did not fancy being one of the weaker Pirates entering the second half of the Grand Line... whenever the Captain deemed that was going to be.

She paused from her concentration to gaze distractedly at the people milling about further in land. Although she had a clear view from her position higher up on the ship, from shore she imagined they were pretty secluded behind the roots of the Mangrove trees, which was definitely a good thing. As the Captain had left, he and the others had been made to take a detour over several other Groves before they successfully reached the main Shopping district.

As she gazed absent-mindedly towards Areas 40 to 49, from out of nowhere, she heard her name being called before she was hurtled across the ship as a loud bang ricocheted off in the distance.

She landed hard and awkwardly several metres away with something heavy and hard half on top of her. She realised irritably that it was Shachi as she came to her senses and began glaring at him, "What the hell was that for!?" She cried.

Before Shachi could answer her, a stream of dark laughter reached her ears as she watched the rest of the crew who had been left behind surround them and look upwards. She and Shachi sat up as Shachi pointed above them to the trees where several men were looking down at them.

The tallest; and incidentally the one laughing, was stood at the front, a gun pointed in their direction looking immensely pleased with himself. Celeste had never seen him before, but given he was holding Bounty posters in his other hand it didn't take much to work out that they were obviously Bounty Hunters.

"It looks like only some of the crew are here boss." One of the other men stated, shorter, wearing a denim jacket and sunglasses.

"That doesn't matter," the Leader answered before chuckling again. "There are two of them here with Bounties look, humans go for 500,000 Beli a piece... and the girl is a Devil's Fruit User." His head shook as he started laughing again, more wildly than before and his shaggy mane of hair moved with him. He was missing a few teeth and was also wearing sunglasses like his subordinate, although he lifted the hand holding the posters to move the shades upwards as he cocked his gun again.

Shachi held his hand out to pull the girl up as several other members of the crew began to crack their knuckles. The engineer began pulling the sleeves of his boiler suit up revealing his tattooes arms before casting a cautious glance over his shoulder towards the shore. "We're supposed to keep a low profile right?" He asked; double checking before his gaze moved back to the men leering down above them.

"Yeah..." Celeste trailed off before turning back again. "But if we do nothing and run away; we're gonna keep getting walked over by every single Bounty Hunting group on the entire Island... and besides... no one is looking."

"Man what a bother," Shachi moaned as he shrugged; holding his hands up and shaking his head exasperated, "We've only been here a short while as well." Celeste in response held up her left hand as the small dark spheres appeared, dancing around wildly on her fingertips. Shachi grinned wildly from beneath his hat before reaching up to lift the brim and get a better look through his own sunglasses. "I don't feel like being a slave though, let's show these idiots why you don't mess with the Heart Pirates."

There was a resounding cry of agreement from the rest of the men.

* * *

_I will be in the process of going through some of the earlier chapters to adjust names and just to neaten some things up. This won't affect anything that you've all already read though. Well thank you for reading :) and always it'd be great to hear from you please don't read and run x3  
_

_Much Love. Wiggle xx  
_


	9. Of Dissections, Dragons and Ribbons

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it was wonderful to hear from you. I know there are several of you checking my story out, I had 56 visitors when I uploaded a chapter last week which is just... wow! if you're one of those 56 be sure to let me know what you think on your way out by reviewing, it really doesn't take long especially if you use the box at the bottom of the screen x3. Thanks also to the people who faved my story from the last chapter!  
_

_Special thanks to 10th Squad, Surgeon of Heart, Tuonetar and the guest reviewer!. I'm really sad that you couldn't leave an email address, it would have been rather nice to thank you properly; I'm glad you like Celeste and Ruby, and think that this is one of the better OC stories, I hope to continue that trend, but by all means if you see anything slipping feel free to let me know. I actually have an extended plot for this, but it does unfortunately mean things will get revealed over time, this includes the time skip and some relations with the other supernovas. I also want to elaborate a bit more on Law's crew which I plan to do in a few chapters time.  
_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! I don't own One Piece.  
_

* * *

Unaware of anything that might occur while he was not there, Law and his companions continued their walk through the tourist district of the Archipelago. No one was paying them much attention, even despite the fact that Penguin and Bepo were sporting the Heart Pirates' Jolly Roger on the back of their boiler suits. Penguin had dug his hands into the pockets of his suit, and Bepo was carrying Law's nodachi as they surveyed the various shops and stalls on offer.

Law paused at one of the stalls, an interesting concept catching his eyes. "What're these?" he asked the salesman who was looking at them happily.

The man grinned greedily at them before gesturing to the wall of his stall with his left hand. "We call these Bon Chari," he explained proudly and excitedly. "If you use them with the bubbles that the Yarukiman groves emit you can create a mode of transport in which to ride around on! You can either rent or buy them."

Law stroked his chin in thought, thinking of the amount of shopping they may be taking back with them, and that even Bepo wouldn't be able to carry it all; even if he tried. "We'll rent a large carriage," he replied decisively.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to buy one?" the salesman asked pushily. "Only 1,000 Beli instead of 500!"

"No," Law made his point by looking at the salesman darkly, almost threatening him to press the matter further.

Immediately getting the hint; as the chef came to peer at the bicycle like inventions inquiringly, the salesman shook his hands wildly while shaking his head at Law, "Alright then, I'll get it ready for you Sir!"

"What are these?" Ruby asked inquisitively as the salesman slouched off grumbling.

Law didn't answer as he wasn't entirely sure himself, but eventually once the salesman had finished; a bubble had been elongated considerably with a large basket on top; and room to sit around the outer rim with the peddles and handles at the front. After handing the salesman the money Law looked fondly at Bepo, who wasted no time in seating himself at the front in order to peddle.

Law crossed his legs and held his Nodachi firmly but calmly, as Penguin pulled his cousin up behind Bepo. As Ruby's long skirt floated slightly in the breeze; Bepo peddled slowly around the streets making it easy for them to gaze relaxed at all the different stalls that were on offer.

"It's funny that such a seemingly placid and pretty place could be so dangerous." Ruby said as they floated peacefully above ground. None of the locals seemed to be sparing them any thought or glances, even despite the fact that Bepo was predominately sat at the head of the bubble based vehicle.

"Well, unless anyone paid vast attention to the news and regular bounty announcements then why would they?" Penguin shrugged; secretly glad that they were being paid little and no attention. He turned to address the Captain who was sitting very nonchalantly as they travelled, "Where do you want to head first, Captain?"

"I want to find somewhere we can buy medical equipment first," Law started, "Then we'll concentrate on non-perishables, then we'll go with Ruby to get food supplies," he decided quickly before turning his attention to command the polar bear, "Bepo find somewhere that sells medical supplies."

"Aye, sir," Bepo answered unhurriedly.

Bepo eventually draw to a stop outside a pharmacy bearing the red and white logo of the Government hospitals. The polar bear elected to remain outside with Ruby and the Bon Chari as Law and Penguin entered the large looking shop, being welcomed almost instantly by the lady behind the counter. "Afternoon Sirs, do you know what it is you're looking for today?"

Law left Penguin to his own devices while he went to barter with the well dressed lady for the ingredients he needed and information on where he could get equipment. "I need several things," he explained. "I don't know if you have them all in stock." He extracted the list from the pockets of his jeans and unfolded it carefully before handing it over.

The woman removed the reading glasses from around her neck where they dangled by an elaborate gold chain and placed them on her nose while skimming quickly and difficultly through his almost illegible handwriting.

She gave a smile and turned back to him, "You must be a Doctor," she stated. "Methylpropyl and Mepivacaine Hydrochloride aren't very easy to come by, you may have to wait a few days for the Methylpropyl, and the Mepivacaine Hydrochloride I would have to special order for you... that may not arrive until next week; if you're happy with that, and I'd have to take payment first."

"That would be sufficient," Law answered calmly before asking, "Although you are able to supply me with the apothecary ingredients, can you get hold of equipment for me?"

"Unfortunately not," she replied. After several moments of deep thought; she scratched her chin, "I may be able to put you in touch with someone who _can_ help though... if you tell me what you need; and give me some time, I should be able to find out whether or not he can get them for you. He works as a Surgeon at the hospital but does some dodgy dealings on occasion on the side... apparently the Government wages don't cover a lot these days."

"That would be most helpful," the Dark Doctor answered gratefully. "When would you like me to return?"

"Come back in ten days," she replied as she began to reach around on the shelves behind her for what she could supply and bag them up for him. "They should be here by then, and I should also know whether I can get your equipment for you as well."

Penguin and Law left the shop moments later with three large and very heavy bags. Bepo loaded them onto the bubble bike as Law and Penguin climbed back on. "She didn't seem worried that we were pirates," Penguin commented sounding a little anxious.

"There are no friends among thieves," Law reminded him. "This island may be close to Mariejois but I'm willing to bet the residents are still out to make a good business, and on the last stop before reaching the New World I'm certain the best business is piracy."

Finding somewhere for Penguin to pick up the supplies that he and the other Navigators had made; and to get the supplies Shachi and the Engineers needed was a lot easier than finding an apothecary, so much so that Penguin demanded several extra minutes to go between several stores and barter for the best price.

By the time they had finished picking up food and fuel from the numerous stalls that littered the streets the time had passed by considerably. "Do you want to head straight back, Captain?" Bepo asked as Ruby carefully arranged her bags so eggs wouldn't get squashed.

"I suppose so," Law answered with a rather dull tone to his voice, "I'm sure the rest of the crew are bored senseless by now."

* * *

The bounty hunters dived down from the trees and onto the upper deck, yelling obscenities and firing relentlessly at the Heart Pirates. Celeste and Shachi were forced to dive out of the way again; this time in separate directions, although it did not stop the Engineer from having his shoulder ripped through with a bullet as he did so.

Yelling out wildly at the feeling, Shachi grabbed it automatically as he swung around with his right leg, knocking the assailant to the floor. With a moment of advantage, Shachi let go of his forearm to punch down hard and fast with his fist; connecting with the bounty hunters nose with; had the Engineer not been a pirate; a very sickening sounding crunch.

He took a brief moment to check his arm, and was not pleased to see it was a through and through. Blood now seeping from both ends into the pristine white of his boiler suit, he looked over to check on the rest of the crew as another enemy attacked him from behind.

Celeste had her own problems to deal with; she had missed one of the three attackers that had been aiming for her and was now struggling against him with her back to the floor. She had managed to grab the ridiculous weapon he was using (a rifle for short ranged fights was really not ideal, even she knew this); and was now both she and he had their hands around it trying to wrestle it from each other's grip.

She knew he wasn't going to fire it, if he ended up firing shotgun pellets and killed one of them; that would be damaged and useless goods, however if used as a blunt object, she was certain it would cause some satisfying damage. The problem was while she had trained her street fighting skills, she was still weaker in power.

Feigning a horrified expression on her face as she pretended to look scared and hysterical over his shoulder she began screaming and hoping that everyone else on her crew picked up on what she was doing, rather than coming to help her. Taking her chances she wrenched one hand away from the gun and pointed wildly over his shoulder. "Where the hell did he come from!" she yelled.

The bounty hunter distracted; remained a heavy grip on the gun and turned around to be met with the tyrannosaurus form of the former Rear-Admiral Drake. As he started screaming terrified and scrambled up, the gun forgotten, Celeste seized her chances by flinging herself up and bringing it around as hard as she could into the back of his head.

There was a loud thud, as she was sprayed with blood and Drake's form disappeared in a shower like shimmer. "Well that went better than expected," she said out loud to no one. She threw the rifle overboard and then turned to go and help the rest of the crew.

Shachi had overthrown his attacker by wrenching him with both arms over his shoulder and bringing him down to the floor with a tremendous crash. As he struggled to get back up again, a gloved hand came out of nowhere; slamming down ferociously into the bounty hunters face before a shroud of black light enveloped both hand and head, moments later; the bounty hunter was screaming uncontrollably.

"Your arm," Celeste stated unimpressed; retracting her hand and using it instead to point at Shachi's wound.

Shachi momentarily pushed her aside, so he could back flip and kick another pirate hunter upwards in the chin as he did so. The attacker flew five feet upwards before landing a way away with a heavy thump. Shachi landed easily on both feet, "It'll heal," he assured her before pointing at her face, "Your face."

"It'll wash off," she said certainly.

For a while there seemed to be no end to the onslaught of men attacking the crew. As Shachi went with Tate and Harry to deal with the Leader of the bandits, Celeste found herself face to face with three of his subordinates; who all of which had guns pointing in her direction. With seconds to spare she waved her hands in front of them madly as they backed her towards the side of the ship; the result of her mad waving had meant she could extract their deepest desires from their heads, before basing upon which an illusion to distract them as she side stepped around them. With the help of two of her comrades they kicked the three stunned aggressors to the floor before proceeding to launch themselves upon them.

As she finished plummeting her clenched fists into her victims face, Shachi came to stand over her and admire her work. "I think that's enough," he cautioned as she pulled her fist back for another punch.

Celeste cocked her head slightly and glanced at her now bleeding and worn knuckles. "Yeah," she agreed as she stood up, "My gloves are ruined now after all."

Next to her, her fellow comrades had also done a number on the other two men they'd been fighting and she turned around to see the rest of the crew binding up the bounty hunters who were still alive and kicking that had not had the intelligence to escape. "What are you doing with them?" she enquired as she peeled off her blood ridden fingerless gloves.

"Leaving them for the Captain," Shachi answered, "He can deal with them; it was his crew they attacked."

"What will he do with them?" Celeste asked; being careful to make sure she deliberately stepped on one of the bounty hunters as she crossed the deck.

Shachi grinned malevolently; the first time Celeste had ever seen the one in the red and green casquette hat to look so sinister. "Well I'm sure as the newest member of the crew; the Captain will induct you into why he's got the nickname the Surgeon of Death," he explained.

"We need to patch your arm up before they get back," she reminded him, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at the incapacitated bounty hunters undisturbed.

"Oh yeah," Shachi remembered, reaching up with his uninjured arm to easily start ripping the arm of his boiler suit off. "Well this suit is ruined now anyway," he sighed. One of the paramedics came over, Celeste knew him as Toshiro, although she hadn't had too much to do with him, and he began to do first aid on Shachi's arm.

Shachi wasn't the only one injured, there were a couple of others with bullet wounds; thankfully nothing too serious and another had managed to get himself a broken leg. Aside from an aching back from where she'd been knocked over, Celeste was fine.

As Bepo peddled back towards the ship, Law squinted his eyes as they rode around the mangroves to take a better look; from where they were he could deduce something wasn't right. "Speed up Bepo," he commanded.

As they rode over a slight hill to get there, Law stood up calmly and was met with a surprising sight as Bepo came to a halt besides the yellow submarine. Penguins eyes were wide underneath his Penguin cap and Ruby's mouth began to hang slightly agape as they surveyed the sight. "What on Earth..." she began shaking her head.

Law stepped upon the ship, his shoes clicking as the crew turned to face him. He became aware of the men knocked out and tied up and of Shachi sat with his boiler suit undone to his waist holding his arm in the air where Celeste and Toshiro were trying to control the fact it was bleeding. Elsewhere some of his medics were treating other members of the crew.

"I leave you alone in charge for a few hours Shachi and this happens?" he asked looking rather amused.

"Bounty hunters," Shachi explained.

"Injury report?" Law asked, his eyes flashing across the victims of the fight. He paused when he got to Celeste and grinned, he sucked gently on his thumb before reaching out to her cheek and rubbing it. "You're covered in blood splatter," he told her slightly mesmerised as Shachi answered.

"Three bullet wounds and a broken leg," The Engineer interrupted.

"Slightly creepy, Captain..." Celeste added; lifting her free hand to rub at her face as Law dropped his hand.

His concentration wavered; Law turned back to the men, "Get them downstairs," his demand was short and sharp and immediately those that could; began carrying out his orders. "Bepo, Ruby; bring all of our wares on board. Penguin I'll need your help downstairs."

"What about the prisoners?" Penguin asked although he was already certain of the answer as the Captain moved across the deck with an ominous grin across his features. Ruby shuddered to herself slightly revolted as Law gave his Navigator the answer.

"Get them below deck; I'll deal with them later."

* * *

When Law was finished with repairing the wounds to his own crew in the infirmary, Celeste found many of them stayed behind as the first prisoner was bought up to the operating room. It was the leader of the bandits, who was still bound and gagged from earlier; although it looked like he was trying to call them all as many muffled obscenities as he could through the white fabric in his mouth. She was vaguely aware that something terrible was about to happen as she perched around Bepo's shoulders resting her elbow on his soft head and holding her chin in the palm of her hand. Bepo seemed not to mind that she was using him for a chair as most everyone else stood; in fact Law had approved of her sitting , even going so far as to ask her if she would require a bucket.

Having already witnessed the abilities that he possessed; she declined, knowing if she really didn't want to see what was going on her own powers would be of use to her. She frowned as he pulled on his surgical cloves, with a new suspicion that there was more to what he was going to do than she had assumed. However; despite whatever reservations she had, she was also determined to remain in place as a part of the crew; and endure whatever she had too under these circumstances.

Law seemed to be in a complete state of fixation, he made no inclination at all that he was aware anyone else but he and his patient was in the room. There was an eerie silence broken only by the stifled moans coming from the bandit tied to the operating table, Celeste tried to feel somewhat sorry for him; and found she couldn't when she looked at the bandaged state of Shachi's arm and remembered that if it wasn't for the Engineer she'd have a similar wound or worse.

Clearly the moron knew something bad was about to happen; his eyes were wide with confounded fright; and they were following Law around the room as he picked up and made ready several deadly looking instruments the girl was certain she hadn't seen him use in any operation.

A part of Celeste was actually surprised when Law injected something into the struggling man's arm; it was when he stopped squirming that she apprehended that it was some sort of muscle relaxant or paralysis inducing drug to stop him from moving.

Once this had been done Penguin moved unordered to help the Captain remove any clothes that were not needed, namely the man's cloak and his shirt. It was discarded unwanted to the floor where no one made any attempt to move it out of the way.

The Captain refrained from continuing as Penguin moved back to his spot. When the Navigator was back in position; next to Bepo and Celeste with his arms folded rigidly across his chest, Law's fingers moved so quickly and efficiently that Celeste almost missed the first slice across the chest. It made the straightest of cuts, a fine line of red slowly appearing as the blood began to ebb to the surface and trickle out. Law seemed completely unfazed as the man started screaming; but relentlessly the Surgeon of Death continued his onslaught with several further intricate cuts as if he could hear nothing.

5 minutes later and another slice through the skin and finally Law pulled the stomach apart with his hands, a perpetual smirk across his face; his dark eyes wild with psychopathic delight.

If the thought of live disembowelment upset any other members of the crew; none of them showed it. It took longer than the researcher expected for the trauma filled shrieks to stop piercing the room, and by the time they did; the horror and pain was etched all over the bandit's face. "I'm sure the other prisoners have heard the kafuffle he was making by now," Law finally stated coolly as he persisted in poking around inside the stomach. "However I'm not done harvesting supplies just yet," He began to carefully pull the liver out of the body and flicked his gaze to Penguin. "Penguin, start flushing solution through these parts for preservation."

Penguin moved to go and wash his hands as Law's gaze moved from the Navigator to the Engineer. "Shachi, since you were shot at I'll give you the honour of choosing four of the prisoners to come up here and join their leader, everyone else may leave if they wish."

Bepo remained in place as everyone else aside from Penguin left the room leaving Celeste rooted to her position as she contemplated what she had just witnessed. "You don't look nauseous," Law stated as Penguin came to his side to begin the preparation of the organs unwillingly donated.

There was no question of who his comment was addressed too. Penguins gaze lingered on her momentarily to consider the look on her face but he couldn't work out what she was thinking and after a quick glance back at the Captain; who wasn't paying attention; he returned to his work.

"I've seen similar before; it's not how barbaric you're being that sickens me," she replied slowly as she continued to watch them work; obsessed as Law's hands roamed inside the cavity he had made. He reached over for a larger knife and began to work his way to open the chest up.

"But something revolts you," Law deduced from her statement; as Penguin passed him a pair of Rib openers.

"The fact that it doesn't bother me at all?" she suggested, "The fact that I don't feel sorry for him in the slightest?" she went on, somehow feeling the need to explain. "He could have killed me had Shachi not realised what was happening and knocked me out of the way. Plus the other injuries we sustained while fighting, if it wasn't going to be them it would have been us..."

"Thoughtful insight," Law answered as Bepo and Celeste watched without a sound as the Surgeon spread the upper ribs apart to get to the lungs. Law said no more as he was working but the quiet was soon dispelled by the sound of four gunshots going off below deck and some more screaming, sounding stifled as it travelled through the walls of the submarine. "Bepo will you go and assist Shachi at bringing the bodies upstairs for me," Law commanded, "Let the rest of them go."

"Is that wise?" Celeste asked as she clambered down from Bepo's shoulders.

Law gave her what she thought was an amused smile, "I don't think we'll have any trouble from now on with bounty hunters," he admitted casually. Law's smile widened as he pulled something out from inside the chest and held it up in full view for everyone to see, "Not if we let them report to everyone on the Island who will listen how accommodating we've been, after all, rumours travel very quickly." He gave the Heart a gentle squeeze; blood slowly oozing and trickling down his gloved hands; leaving Celeste an image that would be forever burnt into her memory.

* * *

Ruby made Celeste wash her hands twice after she entered the kitchen to help her put away the goods they'd bought while shopping. Celeste hadn't been anywhere near the operating table but considering she had yet to remove the dried blood from her knuckles obliged all the same and headed for the bathroom. As she rubbed the soap over her hands and arms, she realised her face was still splattered with the blood from earlier and lifted her right hand to rub it all away with her fingers. Once she was happy with her appearance again she traipsed back outside with the final thought that she should probably find somewhere to get her hair cut at some point.

She assisted Ruby wordlessly throughout the afternoon, drifting from larder to cupboard with supplies wherever the older woman pointed towards. It was quite clear that unlike her; the only thing Ruby thought one should cut up with a knife was meat. Never the less, Celeste could certainly admit to herself that she hadn't known that the Captain was capable of that much viciousness. She was by no means an idiot; but rumours in the papers of what the Heart Pirates had gotten up to before she met them on Iron Island meant very little when you lived as a part of their crew for so long without witnessing even an inkling of truth to those claims.

Law had also been given something to think about as he washed his hands clean of the blood and grime he'd gotten covered in conducting his; if not slightly unconventional; operations. He was proud to say that he simply didn't let just anybody in his crew; all of them had to be able to stomach the means that he used in which to meet his goals and was inwardly surprised that Celeste had been perfectly fine at the revelation of his torturing method. She had said very little and made no movements or expressions as though she felt disgusted at his actions, in fact he was extremely pleased at her ability to fit in no different than anyone else under his command.

Law saw no problem with his actions; he was distinctly unpleased at the fact that a mediocre bounty hunting group had injured his crew in an attempt to capture them for slave trading, and had purposely done what needed to be done with the foresight that it was highly unlikely they would be bothered by any other foolish bounty hunters for the remainder of their stay.

He finished cleaning up and was pleased to see Penguin was finished with what he was doing with the various organs as well. "What do you want to do with the Bodies?" Penguin asked as he finished his work, closing the lids down on top of all the cold storage.

Law thought it over carefully, "Throw them overboard, I doubt anyone will come here looking for them, but at least they will start decomposing if we throw them into the ocean. Given that this is an Archipelago I imagine the water is incredibly deep; let them sink and rot."

"Yes Sir," Penguin answered, "I'll need Bepo's help."

"I'll send him up," the Captain answered leaving the room with his Nodachi balanced on his shoulder.

* * *

Law was correct in the assumption that the news of what had happened travelled fast. As he walked throughout the Archipelago the following week accompanied by half the crew it was difficult to fail in noticing how the Pirates of the Lawless zone they'd come to inspect; backed away from them as they walked through it.

Finding nothing of interest but cheap hotels, bars and places to eat; they left the area, Law was looking for something in particular, but was sure it would be better to look for it without half of the crew following him. With this in mind he granted the afternoon to the crew to do as they liked; even suggesting that if they wanted to explore the Archipelago in large groups they were safe to do so as long as they behaved themselves.

Shachi didn't seem too pleased with this idea, especially considering the events of the week before; however a quick word from Penguin about regarding Shachi's battle wound and the amount of women on the Island to pander over it quickly had him changing his mind; albeit begrudgingly.

Celeste was unsure who she was going to tag along with as she got ready in the room she shared with Ruby. It looked like getting her hair cut was going to have to wait, there was no way anyone apart from Ruby would have the patience for that, and since the Chef had decided against exploring for now with other important things to be getting on with in the kitchen; it limited Celeste's choices for company. "Are you ready yet?" A bored voice answered from the doorway.

"Captain?" Celeste asked in surprise; as she pulled her bag around her shoulders, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll be accompanying you," he answered sighing as he leant against the door frame with one foot crossed over the other. "Everyone else already left, I was going to send Bepo with you but he fell asleep. As it is there are a couple of places I have yet to visit that I want to check out; and I imagine you will be the only one who will trek all afternoon without moaning."

"Oh," she answered, "Well alright then, I'm ready."

Law left the room and she followed after him falling into place next to him as they left the ship. She let him lead the way as they walked calmly across the Archipelago having no idea where he was supposed to be heading. "We're heading towards the Lawless Zone, Captain." Celeste commented.

"Yes, that was my intention," he answered.

"Why didn't you check it out this morning?" Celeste asked giving a stretch as they walked.

"Because I didn't want to cause a scene by taking fifteen men and a bear to where I am planning to go now," he replied calmly, "I need to visit Grove 1."

"That's right next to the Marine base," she realised turning to look at him in surprise.

"Exactly why it's better if it's less of us," The Captain responded indifferently.

Celeste couldn't really see his point of remaining inconspicuous when both of them were sporting the virus looking Jolly Roger of the Heart Pirates on their clothes and he was carrying a large nodachi on his shoulder. Rolling her eyes as another pirate pointed in their direction looking alarmed; she didn't miss the grin on the Captain's place expand slightly in amusement.

The researcher soon found out where they were heading as they came to stop on the top of particularly large Mangrove root. Her eyes travelled down to where a round building was situated, and just past that she could recognise the white painted outlines of the Marine buildings. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked frowning.

"Yes it is," Law answered, "I wanted to come and check it out." He jumped down from the Mangrove root to the bridge connecting the groves and started walking again. Celeste ran slightly to catch up as she heard Law ask, "Do you recognise the symbol on the side of the building?"

As they got closer, Celeste could make out the round symbol painted on the side of the Auction house. Although from what she could remember it didn't appear to look exactly like the symbol of any other pirate, the smiling face meant it could only belong to someone from North Blue, the fact that there was a line through it meant there was only one pirate it could be associated with. "That's similar to the symbol Doflamingo uses," she answered as they drew close to it.

Law tucked one hand into the pocket of his trousers and looked up at it frowning as he answered, "Yeah, it is his symbol."

"How do you know that?" she asked curiously.

"Because he's in charge of this particular Auction House," Law answered automatically. "There are plenty all over the island, but he owns this one."

"Captain..." Celeste trailed off, "Do you know Doflamingo?"

Law turned to look at her and grinned, "You make a great researcher," he confided in her. "You're so quick to figure things out," he shrugged and started walking away from her around to the entrance of the auction house.

Celeste pouted angrily and followed him with a scowl and a yell, "You didn't answer my question!" she demanded.

Law snickered to himself as he reached the front entrance and started looking at the posters and notices on the door as he addressed her, "He's an acquaintance," he admitted. "Nothing more; although I admit it might be interesting to meet him at some point."

"That's..." Celeste trailed off before rubbing her temples exasperated and shaking her head, "That's almost suicidal."

"Ah I've found what I'm looking for," Law said out loud, ignoring her comment. "We've missed the most recent auction; the next one is in a few weeks."

Celeste's mouth hung open slightly; watching him cut up live humans was slightly less vile than him wanting to visit a human auction. "You're going to go?" she asked incredulously.

"It'll be interesting don't you think?" He suggested gleefully as he ripped a notice off of the door and began walking away from the auction house. He didn't miss the defeated sigh she made as her footsteps alerted him that she had begun to traipse after him. "Hey Celeste," he added, "Weren't there some places you needed to go?"

Law followed her wordlessly as she led him back towards the tourist area; he was too busy with his own issues to mind where she wanted to lead him. Admittedly, after the third book shop it was beginning to get slightly monotonous and as she left the shop with another bubble bag he did sort of wish something interesting might happen.

The boredom continued for at least another forty minutes as Celeste dragged him from shop to shop, and it really did occur to him that it may have been less dull to wake Bepo up. It was as she appeared out of yet another salon looking irritated and grumbling angrily to herself that he noticed everyone around them had come to a halt and were looking down the street with cautious and worried expressions on their faces. "Hey Celeste..." he trailed off calmly and reached out to grab her wrist and pull her back from storming off down the street, "Something is coming..." he added holding her towards him.

Distracted from her inward rampage on how most of the salons on the Archipelago had no idea about current styles, she fell silent and followed his gaze as people up and down the street began to turn their attention to something beginning to appear from further away. "Hey mister," a voice interrupted from besides them.

Law and Celeste's gazes fell to an elderly man who had fallen to his knees besides them. Law seemed to realise what was going on as everyone around them seemed to begin to do the same, "You should get on your knees and bow for the Celestial Dragons," the man explained.

Law gave a slight frown and looked back down the road where the person was getting bigger. "I don't bow to anyone," Law answered back confidently as he smiled. "Celeste."

Celeste understood what he was ordering and as the man went to glance back up at them was surprised to find they had gone. Blinking in confusion he spared it no more thought as the Celestial Dragons drew near, and averted his gaze to his lap as he bowed his head.

"So that's a Celestial Dragon," Law commented as a group of people began to walk by them, ignorant to their position.

"All that money and they dress like _that_," Celeste replied vainly as they were passed unnoticed. "Look, they have slaves with them."

Sure enough trailing from the gloved hands of the nobles; were several sturdy metal chains. The chains went back a far bit, connecting to neck rings that were attached to humans walking a steady pace behind the nobles. "Looks interesting," Law observed carefully as two young women, a young man and what looked like half a giant followed obediently. "I recognise him."

"Who?" Celeste asked.

"The Giant," Law answered.

"It looks like a Pirate by the name of Jean Bart," Celeste suggested, "I may have read about him in the paper... but if that's the case how did he get caught as a slave?"

"They're leaving," the Captain stated as they walked on. "I hope the crew are alright; it seems that they can walk anywhere they like without repercussion, I would not be surprised if they took leisurely strolls through the Lawless zone just for the fun of annoying pirates."

People were beginning to stand up again around them and Celeste dropped the use of her powers feeling it was safe. Law let her go and looked down at her with annoyed comprehension "I suppose it would have been ok for you to walk around alone if you wanted too," he considered. "I needn't have joined you at all."

"I knew you would get bored," Celeste jested satisfyingly. "But I think I'm done, I'll get Ruby to cut my stupid hair."

Law really should have known that an afternoon revolved around vanity was going to take a while. "I have a better idea," he suggested breaking away from her and walking towards a small pink stall manned by a young girl that barely looked older than ten.

Wondering what on Earth he was up to now, the researcher followed him, coming to a stop besides him as he looked about the small girl's wares. "Ah, perfect," he said happily; finding what he was looking for. "How much for these?" he asked pointing at a set of yellow ribbons.

"You are not serious," Celeste interrupted looking slightly insulted.

"100 Beli!" the little girl replied gleefully, her eyes shining as she stared at him.

"I'll take them," Law answered handing her the money and then giving the hair accessories to Celeste. "Problem sorted; let's go back to the ship."

Looking down at the new purchase in her hands Celeste vaguely allowed herself to wonder if this was the same man who was capable of dissecting live humans. Knowing that the answer was a distinct yes; with yet another defeated sigh, she obediently wandered after him.

* * *

Law met with the owner of the Apothecary the following day to check whether the goods he wanted were in stock. She had managed to procure a very sizable amount of what he needed and had good news for him regarding the equipment he was after. "My associate has said he is able to get you what you want."

"Excellent," Law answered, "How much is this going to cost me?"

"He's worked it out at 50 million Beli," the woman answered. "That includes the rate he's taking for himself as well."

Law gave an irritated sigh, but hadn't expected any less. "Well I suppose that's fine," he answered. "I'll pay half now and then I'll pay the rest when he's gotten what I want; how does that sound?"

"That would be fine," she nodded in approval and placed her glasses back onto her face. "I'll let him know. Incidentally, you should be careful wandering around the Island, another group of pirates arrived last night. Rumour is it's another Supernova."

This certainly sparked Law's interest as he couldn't resist asking "Do you know which one?"

"I'm afraid not," the woman answered with a slight chuckle. "I don't venture out into the Lawless area."

Disgruntled as he left the shop despite the business being good, Law hastily made his way back to the ship again; his curiosity getting the better of him. Wanting to know better of whom his rivals were Law was relatively quick at depositing off his new purchases wandering back up on deck to find his crew milling around aimlessly.

"Alright, who fancies a walk?" he asked openly.

The response was a few bewildered looks from the crew; some of them went back to what they were doing but several looked interested. Bepo, quite predictably; stood up immediately and made his way towards the Captain trying; and failing; to not look pleased with himself as he did so.

"Where are we heading?" Shachi asked suspiciously as he leered at Law through his sunglasses.

Law's smirk widened as he passed his sword to Bepo and rolled his sleeves up revealing the tattoos on his well built but slender arms. "I'm heading into town."

"For any particular reason?" Penguin asked.

"I have a good feeling," Law answered without elaborating further.

Celeste put her book down and glanced over at Penguin who was not looking at all enthusiastic as he stood up. "You coming as well?" he asked her. "If I know the Captain we could probably do with your added abilities. Shachi you should come too."

"Like hell I'm stupid enough to walk into a fight," was the response.

Knowing that might happen, Celeste was already pulling herself up from her favourite spot. Tossing her reading material to Shachi who had stayed put looking slightly disgruntled at the Captain's lack of care she answered, "Sure I'll come, stick that back in my room Shachi."

"Hey, who said I wasn't coming!?" he argued. Patrick gave Celeste a triumphant glance as the Engineer stood up, not wanting to be left out; chucked the book to someone else and thrust his tattooed arms into the deep pockets of his boiler suit as he followed them off the submarine muttering to himself under his breath.

Law lead the way at what was probably a slightly faster pace than necessary, Shachi was still moaning to himself as they reached the lawless area, looking about cautiously as other pirates stared their way. Law wasn't exactly sure where he would find something interesting; but it was better than being cooped up on the submarine for another day.

The bar they made themselves at home in was small and dark, and the barman seemed nervous to serve them; considering the amount of destruction that seemed to happen in the lawless area despite the marines being stationed so close, Law wasn't exactly surprised by his attitude. By the time he had come back with their drinks Law had begun admitting to the rest of them why they were there.

"You're interested in another rookie!?" Shachi hissed, unbelievably shaking his head. "I thought you told us not to cause trouble!"

"I did," Law answered. "And you've been doing a great job."

"You're missing the point, Captain!" Shachi argued.

"Ah Shachi, stop panicking," Penguin shrugged, "There's got to be a hundred bars or more in the lawless area, it's not like we'll get into trouble just by sitting in this one." A pretty waitress walked by and Penguin lifted his hat to get a better look. Distracted momentarily; Shachi stopped whining; pulled his sunglasses off and followed his comrade's gaze. "See," Penguin nudged him in the ribs with his elbow, "I said there were more important things to worry about."

Law said nothing as Shachi and Penguin slid out of their seats to go and flirt with the barmaid, but there was no mistaking the way his features displayed a wolfish grin over the neck of his beer bottle. He leant back in his seat, casually crossing his legs staring fervently towards the entrance to make sure he missed no one passing through the western style doors.

His other two companions sat in silence, Bepo trying to remain impassive as he guarded the Captain's most important treasure and Celeste looking extremely bored and uninterested at the shooting glances she was receiving from various drunkards at the bar. Law had noticed but hadn't commented that her hair looked much more suitable tied up into a pair of medium length bunches; she had still gotten Ruby to trim it, but at least she wasn't moaning about it anymore. He wondered again why he had ended up with two girls on his ship at the same point another young girl with vibrant pink hair walked into the bar.

His interest picked up instantly, not because she was attractive; which he certainly wasn't going to deny, but because she looked pretty annoyed and was being followed around several middle aged men looking as desperate as Penguin and Shachi. Law cast a glance back at his Navigator and Engineer and sighed, well almost as desperate. "Tch, there's no food here either!" She almost screamed behind her as placed her hands irritably on her hips. "Find somewhere else!" she barked before casting a glance across the room.

Law did not miss the fact, that her eyes lingered on him for longer than they did on anyone else in the room; and that rather than seeming charmed by the look he was giving him, glared at him angrily as though he'd done something wrong. "You!" she exclaimed before marching towards him.

Law was too amazed at her actions to do anything to defend himself as she came to stand in front of him, glaring at him with a vicious look he'd seen somewhere before, from the sniggering coming from his researcher, he suddenly realised where that was. Celeste had the same ferocious look in her eyes when someone commented badly on her looks. "Have we met?" Law asked calmly as the bar fell quiet.

"No," she answered getting straight to the point. "You're Trafalgar Law."

"Guilty," Law answered. "And you are...?"

"Captain, this is Jewelry Bonney." Celeste interrupted airily as she sipped on her cocktail, recognising the female pirate captain's picture from the wanted posters in the papers.

At being interrupted and named; the pink haired woman's purple eyes flashed angrily towards Celeste's blue ones. There was no denying the instant animosity the two women were silently venting at each other, although neither of them made any move towards the other as their angered stare locked on the other woman's. "If you don't want anything," Law began loftily as he surveyed her curiously, "I suggest you get lost; as I have no patience for anyone weaker than me... or a girl," he added.

Bonney said nothing but he heard Celeste mutter the word _pig_ under her breath as Bonney went to say something... there was a pause, as she seemingly thought better of it; threw her hair over her shoulder and turned to stomp haughtily from the room beckoning to her followers as she did so. "Well what are you waiting for!?" she cried, "Find me somewhere to get some pizza!"

Shachi and Penguin, who had been observing the encounter from across the room, looked at each other with their mouths slightly agape as they heard Celeste ask, "Want to explain what you did to piss her off, Captain?"

"I have utterly no idea," came the amused sounding response.

* * *

_Well that's it for this chapter. I won't really bore you guys with anything else. ANy questions you know where to PM/review and I'll be sure to answer (if it doesn't spoil anything of course)._

Wiggle xxx  



	10. Supernovas Begin To Gather

_I'll admit, this chapter is a little slow. It ties up some lose ends and prepares for the next few chapters, but alas not much action. So I apologise in advance for that. Thank you everyone who reviewed; I appreciate it, and thanks to anyone who followed and favourited._

_As ususal, I don't own One Piece.  
_

* * *

Over time, Shabody began to seem a bit more like home. They didn't manage to run into Bonney again; which Law privately thought was a good thing, as he had no idea why the sudden vendetta against him.

Celeste began to spend her days in the Dockyard, recording information on what Pirates were landing at the Island, although admittedly the two she was most curious about; Kidd and Luffy had yet to be sighted. She was pleased however; that Drake had yet to make an appearance as she wasn't planning on bumping into him sooner than she had to.

Luckily, they had yet to run into any more of the so called Supernovas, although Celeste had already taken note and reported back to the Captain that more of them had arrived. As usual, Law came across as not overly worried but was still curious enough to be kept informed about his new found rivals. The first happened to be an interesting man from Kenzan Island, Scratchmen Apoo; a member of the infamous Longarm tribe and Captain of the On Air Pirates. From what the researcher could gather however, he was either eccentric or an idiot or both.

Although she missed the arrival of the second Captain, she could not miss the elaborateness of his ship anchored in the harbour given the ridiculous temple tower that made up the living quarters of the ship. Either way, the Mad Monk Urouge had the lowest bounty of all the Supernovas so it wasn't exactly a huge concern that he had arrived.

Celeste was aware though, that some of the pirates may have taken the same act of caution has Law had in regards to where they chose to dock the ship. As it was though; she imagined everyone else was still on course to get their ships coated, whereas Law had maintained that getting the submarine prepared for journeying into the New World was the least of his worries.

As she continued her note taking from her position on top of one of the local buildings she got lost in the time until a series of yells from the workers of the dockyard alerted her to the arrival of another pirate ship, and as she lifted her telescope up and realised what one; she was undoubtedly certain the captain as going to want informing about this.

"Well damn," she commented out loud to no one as she inspected the inverted colours of the marine battleship adjourned with a pirate Jolly Roger as it made its way slowly towards the bay. She tucked her periscope into her belt and stood up, casting her powers before beginning the climb down from the building. She landed with a soft bump; swinging down from the awning of the harbour masters office and set off back across the Island at a steady pace.

"You're back early," Shachi commented as she emerged from nowhere on the ship's lower deck.

"Drake's ship has arrived at the harbour," Celeste explained, "Figured that was a good enough reason to get the hell out of there."

"That would make five of us here on the Island then," a voice carried down from above.

Their attention was drawn to the Captain who was leaning nonchalantly on the railings of the above deck. There was no mistaking the flash of mischief in his eyes as he gazed down at them.

Law knew it was no coincidence that they were all being brought together at the same time, he wasn't a particular believer in fate, he made his own way through life; however was still inclined to believe that everything happened for a reason. If five of them were already on the Archipelago then it meant they only had to wait for six more before he was certain that something interesting would happen. He had been looking forward to his reunion with the former Rear Admiral, mostly because he personally felt like he owed the bastard for what had happened between them previously, and was inquisitive about how their meeting might differ now X Drake was a pirate. Law was well are that it made the other man his biggest rival so far.

While his attention was not on what lay ahead of him he was pleased to notice that his crew had been training quite heavily never the less to ensure they would be capable of taking on whatever dangers would be handed down to them once they did in fact meet the New World. A day had not gone by where the majority of his crew could be found fighting each other above deck, and Law was aware that Celeste was not spending her time away from the ship disguised on top of buildings at the dockyard for just gathering information.

Law had been able to spend his free time to finally go over the files he had stolen from the hospital on Gol. D Roger with mixed results. He had been certain that the World Government had known about the disease Roger had, but it seemed although they were aware he had something, they obviously did not know the severity of how bad the situation really was. It meant that the Surgeon of Death happened to have blood tests and the patient notes, but he didn't really have any more answers than the Government did, which meant it was really up to him to figure out what the disease was and how it could be cured like he had initially thought.

It was unfortunate Law had run out of volunteers in which to test his theories out. Shachi would probably not be pleased but he was going to have to go and get supplies at some point, now might be the opportune time; especially since he had noticed lately, a distinct lack of marines patrolling the groves outside of the lawless area. It may have been something to be concerned about had he been another Captain; all it meant to him though was a lack in security and an opportune time to cause a bit of trouble.

Penguin had asked him, in reference to roger, how exactly he had known something so secret in the first place, Law hadn't really thought of it as a secret, when he looked back at pictures and recordings of the execution; the Pirate King clearly showed symptoms of something being wrong. Law couldn't believe he had been the _only_ person to have noticed this, then again; with the Pirate King's final words the true spectacle of the event, he wasn't surprised something so simple had been missed either.

"I think when everyone is here it's going to become very interesting," Law continued as he surveyed the crew who were on deck, after seeing their slightly dubious looks he elaborated further. "What?" he asked.

"Captain, I thought we were going to try to get into as little trouble as possible," Ban replied from where he was nursing his broken leg.

"We are," Law argued smirking.

"As little as possible..." Shachi had hung his head low and was shaking it slowly, as little as possible with the Heart Pirates, could still mean a full blown catastrophe.

Law turned and left his crew to what they were doing, deciding to continue his research, and found Bepo training with Penguin in the training room below deck. He observed silently as they sparred, Penguin certainly had improved much since leaving North Blue. Finally after several moments, they stopped; noticing his presence and Penguin collapsed panting to the floor. Barely even out of breath, Bepo gave the Captain a small wave, and made his way towards him. Law gave a smirk at Penguin's form that was sprawled out on the floor looking irritable and rubbing his hatless forehead. "I thought you had learnt that sparring with Bepo was pointless?" Law asked; the tone of enjoyment not missed by his navigator.

"Everyone else was busy," Penguin explained between pants. "He barely moved!"

"I didn't have to, as you were so predictable," the polar bear explained as he looked down at the other man cocking his head quizzically.

Law interjected before an argument could start and held his Nodachi out to Bepo, "I'm going into town and need you to come with me," it was an order, although with Bepo there was really no need to be so commanding.

Sure enough Bepo took the sword enthusiastically and nodded. "Yes, Sir!"

"Where are you going?" Penguin asked as he sat up, still trying to recover.

Law's smirk was sinister as he began to walk from the room and replied, "Fishing."

* * *

"Enlighten me as to why you dragged me away from my training to be here?"

"I'm going to need your assistance in a minute," was the response, "So technically you are training."

"What did you do before you had me to cover up all your kidnappings?"

"Nothing, how else did you think I became known as the Surgeon of Death?"

Bepo looked from his left to his right and then back again as this quarrel was going on around him. The Captain had taken his nodachi back, and was busy rearranging the limbs of passersby for what seemed so far to be for his own amusement. As it was the passersby he had chosen looked like they were on their way to one of the many auction houses on the island with some slaves but that was neither here nor there, especially since Law had inadvertently gotten a couple of the slaves caught in his sphere.

"To think a few weeks ago we were trying to stay inconspicuous," the girl sighed before asking. "Are we really going to take them back in pieces?" Over the yells of both the victims and horrified onlookers Law could just about hear her question.

"I'll put them back together properly at the ship," he offered as he thought about how best to conduct his experiments, "We'll need to cordon off the incapacitation unit as well, since I don't know yet how contagious any of my findings will become."

"Oh well that's comforting," the researcher answered dryly. "Nothing any of us like better than to be on an enclosed place at sea; sometimes underwater; as you experiment with viruses that have potentially deadly and highly contagious results."

"I assure you, it will be quite safe," Law answered as he ignored the fact her words were dripping with sarcasm. His eyes gleamed with malice as he separated a middle aged man's head from his shoulders regardless of the terrified protests he was receiving. "That's seven men I should think this is sufficient." Law didn't hear that his own tone suggested he was harvesting fruit rather than people and sheathed his nodachi before handing it out to Bepo.

"Captain, I loathe to inform you; but we're being watched," Celeste was looking upwards, her left hand shielding her eyes from the sun as she gazed at something situated on top of the nearest restaurant. Law followed her line of vision to see that they had indeed amassed a small company of people above them while everyone on the street aside from his victims had departed quickly.

"Well this is entertaining," the voice called down to them.

Law did not look amused at the fact he was being spied on; it was safe to say that sometimes things just didn't feel right, and he couldn't admit as his gaze reached the eyes of the person he was now looking at; that he quite liked this man at all. In fact; he could already feel that this person was going to be a problematic pain in the future.

"Who is this idiot?" he asked out loud, not entirely caring who it was he insulted.

"Scratchmen Apoo," Law knew it would be Celeste that answered; he was inwardly pleased that she sounded as unimpressed as he was.

Not wanting to waste any time on such a mediocre captain he turned back to his first mate and ignored the On Air pirates. "Pick up the pieces Bepo," he commanded while pocketing his hands bored.

"So you're just going to leave them like that?" the other captain called again to Law's turned back.

"I told you he was an idiot," the tone of Celeste's voice still sounded unimpressionable.

"You may have mentioned that," Law replied.

Up above them on the roof of the building, surveying the scene the Captain of the Heart Pirates was making, was an interested Apoo of the long arm tribe. "I think they're ignoring you Captain," his first mate informed him with a sigh. "Captain Law doesn't seem interested in anything but those men."

"Perhaps we should make him interested?" Apoo suggested holding his long arms up to a shrug.

His men didn't seem to agree with him as they began to argue against that sentiment. "There will be time for this in the New World Captain!" One of them tried to reason with him, "We shouldn't draw more attention to ourselves than necessary!"

"Law has though," Apoo stated obviously as his interest returned to where the polar bear was balancing the dismembered parts of the random men in his arms. It was certainly a very special power that Apoo was sure couldn't be defeated easily; it could be very well worth taking note of whatever he could about Law's powers now while they had the chance.

He was teasing the girl now be tossing her one of the heads to carry much to her disgust, and he had the nerve to call _him_ an idiot? "What a weird crew," he stood up finally after finding little else to perk his curiosity and scoffed. "I suppose we should find somewhere to go to eat then?" he suggested to his crew.

"Looks like they're finally leaving," Law stated as he tossed the head Celeste had thrown back at him up and down in his right hand like a football. His direction was towards Bepo, but his gaze remained fixated on Apoo and his men as the other pirates descended from the building and started walking in the opposite direction. "This is why I required you," he added to the researcher. "I don't want to carry this all the way back to the Submarine while they're crying and drawing attention to us."

"Right," the black haired woman waved her arm at Bepo and moments later the polar bear and his load had disappeared from sight, as had the sounds of the yells and cries of the disgruntled prisoners from their ears. "Bepo just needs to stay close and follow us," she instructed.

It was safe to say Shachi was not best pleased when they arrived back and Bepo reappeared as he dropped his intangible mass of body parts onto the floor of the holding cells below deck. As Shachi continued moaning while he locked the door to the cell, Law began to rearrange the men back into an appropriate order again. "You're way over the top Captain," Shachi complained bitterly as Penguin shook his head.

"This is why I didn't tell him that you'd gone fishing," he explained to the Captain. "Because I knew he would get like this."

"I wouldn't be concerned about keeping a low profile anymore anyway, am I the only one who has noticed the lack of marines over the past week?" Law asked calmly as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up.

No one was paying the least bit of attention to the pleading coming from inside the cells as they followed the Captain from the room and closed the heavy door behind them. There were more benefits from the fact that the submarine had been a marine design than they had all first thought. "Lack of marines," Penguin repeated. "What do you mean Captain?"

"When we first arrived on this Island there were definitely a lot more of them wandering around the other areas of the archipelago than there is now," Law explained. "You mentioned they were stationed almost everywhere in the dockyard," he added to the female currently in their company.

"Yes, but there aren't any there at all now because I overheard two sailors complaining about it, couldn't believe the lack of security when all the strong Pirates were beginning to gather at the island," She replied.

"Something interesting is happening," the Surgeon of Death stated, "Something that is clearly taking up a considerable amount of marine time, hence why I chose today to go and harvest test subjects. I assume there has been nothing in the paper?" his question was directed at the only member of his crew who took an interest in the day to day happenings of the world outside of their crew.

"If there had been I would have told you," Celeste answered. "Something that big would be all over the news, at least it would if it's that important the marines feel they can leave Shabody under patrolled."

"Well hopefully whatever the Admirals are doing it will keep them away from here as well," Shachi stated.

Somehow, Law heavily doubted they would be that lucky, not one to take silly chances he decided to find out himself. "Celeste I've got a job for you this afternoon, your training can wait."

* * *

When Drake arrived on the island with his men; the first thing he noticed was that he couldn't see the Heart Pirate's submarine anywhere. Not that the fact he couldn't see it was anything to go by, for all he knew it was hidden underwater or somewhere else on the island, truthfully he didn't actually have any proof that Law had survived, that being said; Drake did not believe that he was dead.

Despite the business he still had with Law, there were other dealings he felt was far more important to conduct while he was on Shabody. "Captain Drake where would you like to go first?" his first mate asked as Drake surveyed the island from the side of his converted Marine ship.

"I imagine we'll have been noticed by now," he answered not really listening much. Giving his attention back to his crew and placing his thoughts on the back burner for now he answered, "I have private matters to go and deal with; can I leave you in charge to find someone to coat the ship?"

"Of course, Sir," came the reliable response. Drake didn't know why he asked, he was well aware that his second in command would be well averse to dealing with whatever Drake asked him to do. After all, he was the first person who had supported him in his mutiny against the Marines, without so much as even asking a question.

Drake left his ship and headed onto the Archipelago alone. He was aware of the cautious stares and the hushed whispers as he walked towards the lawless area. Drake had agreed to meet someone here and he was hoping that they were going to keep their end of the bargain... although that was dependant on if he could find them first.

He was sure if he had relayed what had happened with Law to his men, they would be insistent that he look for the Heart Pirates instead, but Drake knew better.

Law would end up coming to him, as he always did, in one way or another.

Shabody hadn't changed much since the last time he had visited. It was still the chocolate box image of perfection whilst behind the scenes lay a propaganda and vile corrupt hellhole that he had not thought he would ever need to visit again.

Like his rival, the former Rear Admiral had also not failed to notice the lack of marines; and was quite puzzled by it, he was certain that given his history with the World Government he was going to have to be more careful than most but that didn't seem to be the case. He hadn't seen _one_ marine.

Something strange was going on, something that he hadn't been informed of before switching sides.

* * *

It was somewhat strange to be walking through a marine base again. There was a very strange but very distinctive smell to anywhere that was controlled by the World Government, Celeste knew what it was though; everything just smelt so _clean_. The Captain had been right of course, there was hardly anyone anywhere; she was willing to bet she could have snuck in even without the use of her powers; although quite frankly she wasn't prepared to take that chance.

She was cautious as she made her way around, she was aware of the marines' capacity for building anything they could with random amounts of seastone for good measure and did not want to be discovered because she'd touched anything containing it.

It was rare for the Captain to send her on random outings, usually he had a reason for sending her anywhere or an idea; but it had only appeared to her like he was curious, and even then he couldn't be that interested as he had taken the decision to send her alone instead of tagging along.

She headed towards the largest rounded building, avoiding the marines that were milling around, she noted the small turrets, and betted that despite the lack of soldiers; the cannons jutting out at a 45 degree angle were armed and ready. She glanced inside the window to see that there were two people inside, the first was a normal marine and the second was someone she hadn't expected to see again at all.

There was no mistaking that the large birth and distinct hairstyle could only possibly belong to one person and as he turned around to pick up the Den Den Mushi that was stationed on the table his identity was confirmed. The last time Celeste had seen Sentomaru, he hadn't been quite so large, both in height and weight, although his hairstyle hadn't changed at all, and he'd gained a nasty looking scar that stretched from his left eye down his cheek to his mouth. As she wondered where he'd gotten that from, he turned towards where she was looking sneakily through the window and despite herself she ducked and clutched her chest.

Giving a deep breath and checking that she still couldn't be seen she lifted herself from her crouch and walked away again, she'd seen what she'd needed to see. Sentomaru didn't go on random journeys for no reason. He was Vegapunk's bodyguard and head of the Science department and Celeste couldn't ever remember seeing him away from the Laboratory she'd worked in.

It didn't answer any of the Captain's questions but certainly gave them all something else to think about. It was possible; she supposed that they had sent the force of Sentomaru to make up for the lack of the other marines who weren't around but that seemed pointless.

She weaved her way through the other marines to find her way back out of the groves containing all of the marine buildings. Once she was out and back in the lawless area she stopped and paused to think of any other reason why Sentomaru was on the island, and the only reason she could come up with after several moments was that he was here to test something out. She had heard rumours of the Government trying to create weapons after she'd left and wound up on Iron Island but nothing had ever reached her ears about them completing any of it.

Sure, she had worked on cyborgs but none of them had amounted to anything and Vegapunk had simply deemed them all as failures but with time maybe he had successfully completed them. She was aware of the types of things Vegapunk might implement into a cyborg, and none of it was good. Either way, Sentomaru's presence was going to mean that they should continue to stay out of trouble until the Captain was ready to leave... whenever that was.

As she looked back up again and continued her return to her ship, something caught her eye and she turned. It looked as though she was not the only one who had taken to exploring the island alone, against her better judgement and maintaining a safe distance behind him she started to trail after Drake, only finding herself disappointed when she figured out he was on his way back to the dockyard. Clearly whatever business he'd had he had finished, and following him back to his own ship was senseless.

Her head remained full of several theories as she walked, several times she bumped into people and ignored their bewildered looks and obscene cries as they tried to work out what had hit them. One pirate decided to get into a fight with his own fellows; not that she was paying much attention as the brawl started out behind her. What did ensnare her attention was a low voice commenting about the brawl she had inadvertently caused with a laugh more wicked and playful than the Captain's.

"So weak, they'll never make it in the New World like that; we should take them out now and save them the wasted journey."

"But Captain Kidd, we need to restrain ourselves."

Celeste knew her biggest weakness besides her unparalleled levels of vanity was curiosity, and foolishly ignoring the old saying about what killed a cat couldn't resist edging her way through people to spy on what she'd found. By far the one thing she had been determined to do while they were around the other Supernovas was find out for herself how dangerous and powerful Eustass Captain Kidd really was.

She was cautious as she slipped towards them making sure she was careful not to touch any member of the crew. She didn't want to alert them to the fact that there could be something going on more than just a pirate fight.

Eustass Kidd definitely exuded a similar type of arrogance to her own Captain, although it was by far more intense than Captain Law's demeanour. He was wearing a particularly flamboyant coat and trousers both of which clashed horribly with his spiky red hair, he was stood with his arms folded; leaning back against the walls of the bar he had inadvertently just left sneering at the other pirates who were still fighting. "Tch, I don't see any marines," he added irritably.

No one argued with him, no one said another word as they continued to watch what was going on, however Celeste didn't miss the small grin beginning to form on his face as he unfolded his arms and cast a sleeveless hand discreetly towards the scrap. Celeste had to grab desperately at her telescope as she heard him mutter one word, "Repel."

In a matter of seconds she noted that several hundred objects were zooming towards the crowd that had formed, and that her telescope and bracelets were trying to do the same. A loud yell alerted her that the objects had obviously found her mark because when she looked back towards the mass of people again several men had scattered and others were rolling around in pain as she heard Kidd snigger deviously to himself. A moment later her possessions stopped tugging at her resistance and laid lifeless again; although not at all comfortable she elected to hold her telescope rather than tucking it back into the holder on her belt. "What the hell was that?" she muttered quietly to herself as she straightened up.

The other weakness that Celeste had built up over the years was the complete and utter lack for her surroundings when concentrating on something particularly interesting. Having failed to notice the fact that one of the waitresses of the bar had opened the window she was crouching under; it was a bit of a shock when she smashed the back of her head against the wood of the window frame. She supposed under that circumstance she could be excused for the foul mouthed expletive she cried out in pain with as she clutched at her throbbing head.

"What are you doing down there?"

She supposed hitting her head was a good enough reason to lose concentration, which certainly explained why there were now four pairs of eyes looking at her suspiciously, one of those pairs looking extremely angry and predictably belonging to Eustass Kidd.

"She definitely wasn't there a second ago," one of the others addressed his captain. Celeste couldn't be sure of the expression on his face since he was wearing a mask that in her opinion was a little more than over the top.

Thanks to years spent under marines she didn't predominantly like very much and working as a business woman Celeste had learned two things, how to think on her feet and how to successfully feign truth to an enemy. "Of course I wasn't here a second ago," she snapped lying. "If I had I wouldn't have stood up into an open window would I?" Cursing inwardly at her own stupidity she wasted very little time in her next move. She trusted the Kidd pirates as far as she could throw them and knew full well that regardless of her bullshit they weren't too smart to believe her anyway.

Leaving a double in her place as she snuck out in between Kidd and the one with the mask she gingerly rubbed her head as she stalked off listening to their conversation as she did so. "I asked you what you were doing down there!?"

In any other situation it might had been somewhat amusing, but given the next thing she heard was a pistol going off and a surprised yell, she figured her illusion had disappeared. Turning her head to get one more look before breaking into a run, Kidd looked most displeased that he'd accidentally shot someone else in the foot for no reason.

She didn't stick around to see if that caused another fight.

* * *

"You look most unhappy," Law commented as she entered his office later. Observant, was her Captain.

"I hit my head," she explained. "And it freaking hurt."

"At what point did I give you anything to do that would remotely cause for you to hit your head?" he asked interestedly as he turned around to find her some ibuprofen.

"You didn't, I got distracted on the way back," she answered rubbing her head some more, she couldn't believe it was still smarting after her walk back to the submarine. Law handed her the pain killers and a glass of water and she downed them right away.

"They're fast acting," he explained before changing the subject. "So what was so attractive that you went out of your way to cause trouble for yourself?"

"Well I didn't mean too," she answered scowling. "First I saw Drake and was curious as to why he was walking around the Island on his own... but whatever he had been doing he must have finished because he only headed back to the dockyards. Then after that I saw that a new Supernova had reached the island and wanted to go and investigate."

"Who?" Law asked immediately.

"Kidd." She answered, "Bastard tried to shoot me after I whacked my head and he found me hiding... I created a double of myself and he ended up shooting some random pirate instead. I didn't stick around to find out what happened after he realised that I'd tricked him."

"Was he worth checking out?" he asked.

"He's got a weird devil fruit power," she said immediately. Law guessed she had wanted to tell him this since she'd stepped into the room. She didn't wait for him to ask what about it was weird as she continued. "I think it's something to do with magnetism, because almost every metal object within a fifty foot radius was suddenly propelled towards a group of people having a fight... that I may have accidentally caused by bumping into someone," she trailed off guiltily.

Law smirked; evidently pleased as he answered, "Well I wouldn't expect anything else from my crew I suppose... but what about when you went to the marine base?"

"Oh yeah," Celeste replied, remembering her initial orders. "Well there were more marines in the base but still not many. However when I made it to the HQ I found something interesting and slightly concerning..." she waited patiently for a response.

Law didn't bother to say much but nodded his head for her to continue. "Go on."

"An old colleague of mine was there," Law listened to her explanation with an open mind trying to fit the pieces in with his own theories. "His name is Sentomaru; he is head of the science division and professor Vegapunk's personal bodyguard. It's very strange and unlike him to be away from the science laboratories... and especially strange for him to be away from Vegapunk."

"You have a theory on why he is here?" Law asked.

"Not really," she admitted. "The only thing I can think of is that he's here to test something, but if that's the case I didn't see anything."

The doctor leaned back in his chair and out of habit lifted his legs to cross and rest them on his desk lazily. "Well you did a good job," he shrugged. "You shouldn't have spied on Kidd alone though, you could have been killed if you hadn't acted so quickly. I thought you were more intelligent than that Celeste."

Celeste stayed silent, feeling quite ashamed for being so stupid, it had meant to be harmless investigating but she knew full well that she should have known better than that. Hoping she wasn't blushing too illicitly she nodded and stood up to leave the room. Law didn't mention it anymore and turned his attention back to her head instead.

"If you have any issues; headaches, dizziness report back here immediately," he ordered.

Given that he then turned his concentration back to his work; Celeste viewed that she was dismissed.

* * *

The equipment Law had been waiting for arrived two days later, he was thankful to the owner of the pharmacy but was still unable to get out of her who it was that had secured the ultra scan and new respiratory ventilator he had wanted although she did mention very cheerfully that it might be the case he would meet him at some point later in the future.

Law paid the remainder of what he owed for the purchases, stocked up on more supplies while he was there and then made his way back to the ship with Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. It was beginning to seem as though Shabody was getting a lot busier, and he did debate whether word had gotten out that the Island was being less protected by the marines than usual; giving pirates an opportune time to visit.

He spent the afternoon installing his new medical equipment in solitude before then continuing with the previous day's work of his scientific medical experimentation. No one had come looking for the prisoners he held downstairs and so far his testing on one had yielded very poor results. Bepo had despatched him over the side of the submarine earlier that day.

That night they took a break from work and he allowed the entire crew a night in the town. There were two reasons for this, the first was that even he was becoming sick of spending his time within the submarine walls and the crew were becoming exceedingly restless. The second reason was that now there were more interesting people milling about he felt the need to investigate himself on the matter, and so within twenty minutes of departing the submarine with the whole crew (apart from Tate and Toshiro who had unfortunately drawn the short straws and remained behind) they had found a quaint eating establishment and taken up residence by filling the entire bar, much to the landlords horror.

Given his obvious disproval at the patrons now taking control of his establishment; nothing poor could be said about the service and willingness to please Law and the crew; although admittedly that may have been because they were scared of what might happen if the pirates were not kept happy.

The Heart Pirate's chef was trying to keep her cool as the rest of them continued to have a good time. Rolling her eyes as a flagon of Ale got knocked off of a nearby table by Shachi's over excitement she shook her head and commented, "This is why I prefer to stay in my kitchen."

"Well it's been a long time since they've been able to let off this much steam," the other female member of the crew responded. "Since everyone else left after we got here there's no harm in acting rowdier than usual I suppose."

Celeste's statement was emphasised as another flagon was catapulted across the room into the adjacent wall where it smashed into several pieces with a shrill clang. Ruby simply sighed and shook her head again.

Celeste watched the poor bar maid start cleaning up the debris although she was positively certain that it wouldn't be the last bit of damaged crockery that evening. Most of them were going to wake up with a raging headache the following morning. "I assume you two will not be joining us tomorrow," a voice interjected quietly as Shachi accidentally knocked one of the tables over.

"Hello Captain," Ruby welcomed as Law slid into the seat between them and surveyed the room carefully.

"Where?" Celeste asked immediately intrigued.

"We're going to the Human Auction tomorrow, I doubted that either of you wanted to come," he began to explain.

"You got that right," Ruby answered looking revolted.

Law could see Celeste was tempted but finally she shook her head, "No I don't think I want to witness that spectacle," she answered.

Law gave a small smile as he bought his own mug up to his lips. "You two don't know what you might be missing out."

* * *

_Well that's it. Sorry it took so long to get it up, I have given this a good read through but I'm so tired I may have missed some spellings and punctuation, please feel free to point that out for me and I'll edit it as soon as possible. Next chapter should hopefully be up sooner rather than later._

_Wiggle xxx_


	11. The Human Auction

_On to Chapter 11. Lots of action in this you will be pleased to hear and my longest chapter by words yet; although obviously the majority of it is from what happens in the actual series but there we go. Thank you to all of my reviewers from the last chapter, I appreciate your comments and thoughts, it's very inspirational to hear from you, and thank you to anyone who favourited my story and put it on alert. As usual, I do not own One Piece._

* * *

Law wasn't utterly surprised when he realised it was only going to be Shachi, Penguin and Bepo joining him on his outing to survey the human auction taking place at Doflamingo's establishment later in the afternoon. The two women on board had already shown their disgust and disinterest and it seemed everyone else had better things to do or jobs they needed to get on with rather than going to watch World Nobles buy slaves for fun.

There was also the little matter that according to various sources (Celeste and two shop owners) every Supernova had finally gathered on the island, with the Straw Hat pirates finally arriving last; earlier that day. Yet to Law's bemusement the World Government had yet to send any more marines to the archipelago to do anything about this.

The fact that there was now eleven of the strongest rookie pirates on the island was shown clearly as they entered the lawless area. Law had become quite accustomed to people drawing back and failing to meet their eyes as they walked down the street and it didn't take an idiot to know why. His escapades involving several unlucky bounty hunters had travelled around the archipelago quicker than wildfire and now anyone who could remove themselves from his presence for fear of becoming his next medical test subject was doing so.

That being said there were still some who were either too brave or too stupid to take any precautions, and if it wasn't the case that he had other business to attend to he would have shown them how idiotic they were.

"Hey Shachi, who is that?" he asked as they rounded the next corner to witness a very interesting sight.

"That's the Mad Monk, Urouge!" Shachi exclaimed as he lifted his cap to get a better look through his sunglasses. "But what is he doing?"

Law sat himself down on an upturned crate and smirked curiously. "Not him," Law chuckled darkly, "The other one... I think we should hang around here for a bit."

Shachi and Penguin shared a quick look before Shachi sighed in exasperation; there would be no moving the Captain now. The sight that had befallen them was one of chaos, Urouge had swung a punch at another man who was clad in a mask; the only distinguishable feature was his long blonde hair and the menacing looking blades on his arms. "I don't know who that is," Shachi eventually answered. "He might be important but I haven't seen a picture of him before, Captain."

"No matter," Law clasped his hands together and rested his arms on his parted knees. "We'll wait here a bit longer, the auction doesn't start yet; we're in no rush."

"Is it really a good idea to sit here in the middle of everything, Captain?" Penguin asked.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Law shrugged.

As Law said this, the one in the mask backed up as Urouge strode towards one of the hotel buildings; and with what seemed to be hardly any effort at all; ripped out one of the black pillars that supported the balcony above the hotel entrance.

He swung it around easily and a huge grin crept across his large face, ignoring the destruction behind him as the balcony began to crumble unsupported on to the ground below. Several people screamed and ran out of the way as the Mad Monk hefted the pillar on to his shoulder and leered at the other man. "Shall we continue?" he asked beginning to chuckle.

The masked man wasted no time in speeding towards him at an unruly pace seemingly unnerved by the gigantic weapon now being brandished at him. Urouge gave another deep throated chuckle and lifted the gigantic pillar up with two hands as the other man stopped in front of him cautiously. As the blunt object smashed heavily into the ground, sending bits of earth and rocks flying; Killer jumped back acrobatically flipping several times to get away.

Law gave another dark smile from beneath the shadow his hat was projecting onto his tanned face, as the blonde stopped abruptly and launched himself forwards once more. The Mad Monk had already picked up the pillar again and began to swing it around from his right as the one in the mask reached him; jumping up high out of Urouge's reach.

The Heart Pirates continued to watch as Urouge gave another smile and looked up himself as the other man become to come back down towards him. He twisted majestically to face the Mad Monk, who had changed his stance to ready another tremendous swing.

Before either of the two men could impact each other though, something unexpected happened.

Law had not noticed the tall figure in blue creep up towards the two men fighting, so when the pillar of Urouge was blocked by a four bladed axe and the blades of the masked man blocked by a familiar looking sabre; his smile grew wider.

"If you want to cause a stir... then do it in the new world!"

Law noted with a sinister smile that Drake looked exceptionally unamused that the two men were fighting. Regardless of a lack of marine presence or not; Shabody was not the place to sort grudges. He pushed heftily with his arms to throw both men away, and even Urouge took a step back as the other man Law didn't recognise; to back flip and land lightly on his feet.

As the former Marine crossed his arms against his chest; still holding onto his weapons tightly; he cast a glance at Urouge, who swung his pillar up and onto his shoulder, still smiling down at the former naval officer.

"I see," the tanned monk was still smiling widely, looking down at Drake with obvious interest as he continued to address him. "The former officer, Drake huh?" he gave a laugh before turning back to his opponent. "Your life was just spared, masked man."

The oversized man gave a shrug and turned around, casting a glance over his shoulder before beginning to walk away without another word. As he did so several people backed away, and seeing that his fight had ended Killer relaxed his arms and began to do the same.

Law surveyed both as they left, and it looked to him as though Drake was making sure both were clear from the area and completely out of each other's reach before making his own exit. Seemingly satisfied that they had finally gone their separate ways a few minutes later, he beckoned for his men to follow him as he headed back towards his ship.

Law chose that moment to make his presence clear to his former adversary, slightly insulted that the Marine almost missed him.

He watched Drake slowly turn his head, if the former Marine was surprised, his impassive face didn't show it; as Law lifted his head to lock his eyes with Drake's gaze. "It was just getting good."

Law had certainly not forgotten that Drake had tricked him and almost caused him to die. But he had also not forgotten that he still had the upper hand as it were; and that Drake was going to need his assistance sooner or later if he wanted his heart back inside his body rather than out of it.

The other Captain stopped, and cast his gaze down at the other man as he heard Law's next comment; that was directed to him as a question. "Yo, Drake. How many people have you killed?"

Law could sense that behind him Shachi and Penguin were beginning to feel uncomfortable as Drake turned his entire body towards them. "Law," he stated impassively before adding, "You're alive then."

"Is that an insult?" the dark doctor responded playfully.

"I'm sorry, but I do not have time for you today," Drake answered, as he began to walk away. "Count yourself lucky this time."

Law gave a very low chuckle as he stared blankly at the back of the former Rear-Admiral's retreating back; behind him he could sense Shachi and Penguin heaving small sighs of relief as he answered his rival cockily. "You'll have to make time for me at some point, let me know when you will require my surgical talents."

Drake grimaced as he tried not to let Law's comment get the better of him and ignored him as he walked away from the other former resident of North Blue. The sooner they could leave the island the better; he hoped the coating of their ship would be completed soon.

"Well I suppose we should get going," Law stated, lifting himself up and staring after Drake's retreating back. "After all," he began as he started to walk away in the opposite direction; shrugging his hands into his pockets as his closest crew followed obediently. "I wouldn't want to miss the beginning of the auction."

As it were, the auction house was only beginning to fill up as they got there, a small trail of local people beginning to step inside past the doors that were being loosely guarded by round men in flamboyant outfits, who was hounding on people enthusiastically as they approached.

"Ah good day, Sirs!" One of them called excitedly as they approached. Law paused momentarily to give him a look before proceeding forwards. Noticing that a chance may have been missed, the employee bounced forwards waving leaflets and small round wooden board at them. "I see you are Pirates of fine taste as this is the best and most exclusive auction on the island! Can I interest you in a programme and a number!?"

"No." Law answered flatly; giving the man a sideways glance that could not be misinterpreted as anything but threatening.

The auction worker didn't need telling twice and backed off to go and find a rich noble to bother instead, as Law entered the auction house and peered around.

Clearly the most enthusiastic had already arrived as the first few rows had already begun to fill up, not wanting to be too close to the action Law strode forwards and found a seat a little ways back, where they were close to the door if they wanted to leave, not that this was likely given what else he had noticed going on outside.

"Shachi, Penguin," he addressed as he sat down and let the two men position themselves beside him. "As we walked in did you notice what else was patrolling around outside other than those idiotic clowns?"

Penguin sat down next to him removing his hat momentarily to run his hand through his mussed up hair. "There was something else happening?" he enquired; truthfully not having noticed anything untoward happening outside. Then again; he had been preoccupied by Law threatening the auction worker and by Bepo's huge form obscuring his view of surroundings.

"There are marines outside," Law stated, his usual calm demeanour instantly telling his engineer and navigator he wasn't taking that piece of information very seriously.

"But this could mean trouble, Captain!" Shachi exclaimed holding his hands out in question. "Is it really safe to be here so casually!?"

"Well..." Law trailed off and looked around as the round amphitheatre like building began to fill up. "There's no reason for the marines to expect pirates to visit a human auction house; let alone this one in particular, it must be something else."

"They're obviously expecting trouble though, Captain!" Shachi tried to argue, but didn't really put much effort into it as he could tell the Captain wasn't really listening. He sighed; things were going to get complicated; he could feel it.

* * *

"Do you think maybe we should have gone with them?" Celeste pondered out loud as she and Ruby walked the streets of the archipelago; laden down with several bags.

Ruby tutted and shook her head, her beautiful red curls swaying as she did so. "Do you really want to witness that?" she asked.

"Not really, somehow it seems more gross than watching the Captain partake in his live human experiments." The younger girl answered sullenly. She mused over why Law might want to visit such a disgusting place and remembered that he had mentioned he knew Doflamingo, Celeste was about to start deducing on how he might know the Shichibukai when something fluttered down in front of her.

"What on earth?-" she heard Ruby comment from next to her, and as she bent down to pick up what had fluttered down in front of her; another one landed several feet away.

"They're newspapers," Celeste stated before looking up above and realising they were being intentionally thrown down upon them. "But why are they just discarding them so... what!?" she had trailed off as she'd lifted the object towards her and seeing the gigantic headline plastered on both the front page and inside she had cried in shocked revelation; her eyes wide with fear. "No way, no way; they can't be that stupid!"

She turned her direction to the other woman; who was staring down in bewilderment at her own identical tabloid. Ruby was shaking her head in utter disbelief that the Government might try something so suicidal, if they went through with what they were planning to do it would most certainly be a war! She turned her attention to the researcher and asked in exclamation. "Are they really that stupid that they would try and execute the second division commander of arguably one of the most powerful pirates that ever lived? This... this is declaring war on Whitebeard!"

"It is complete insanity," Celeste answered, flipping the next page and skimming through the propaganda filled pages trying to find any piece of valuable information. "It's to take place at Marineford, but this explains why there's such a lack of marines on this island... they'll have been gathered up ready to fight against Whitebeard and his allies... what on earth are the Gorosei thinking!?"

"This is bad," Ruby contemplated, discarding the paper as if it was filthy on to the floor. Celeste rolled hers up to keep for reference before she began to follow the other woman back towards the submarine. "We should prepare the submarine to leave, I don't think we should stay here this long, if all the marines are going to be in this area; and Whitebeard and his allies are going to make a move towards us we should clear out while its quiet."

"Good luck on trying to get the Captain to see that logic," Celeste answered imagining that the Captain would probably only find such a revelation something they should enjoy experiencing. She grimaced at the thought and then it dawned on her, "We should go and tell the Captain."

"I'm not heading to the auction house." Ruby shook her head as they walked, "We can take our wares back to the ship and then you are welcome to go if you like."

"Fine with me," the young girl answered. She was in agreement with Ruby; they would be better off clearing out of the island as quick as they possibly could; however with the Captain this was a subject that was not up for much debate, until he said so and gave the order, they were staying put, but it was totally worthwhile; as Ruby had suggested; to get the submarine ready to leave just in case.

* * *

At the auction house, Law had noted that they were not the only pirates to show interest in what happened once the event actually started. Out of the corner of his eyes; he noticed the masked man that had been fighting with Urouge earlier walk inside accompanied by several other flashy looking comrades. One of which; with his flamboyant dress and flaming red hair was undoubtedly Eustass Captain Kidd, making Law realise that the man who had been doing the fighting previous had to be his first mate Killer.

He gave a small smile as they stopped at the back and top of the room, preferring to stand and watch from afar than sit comfortably within the action. He was not the only one to notice their arrival, as he noted Shachi and Penguin sharing exasperated and worried looks between them; thinking that he wasn't paying attention. Bepo did nothing, choosing to remain in the seats behind them, carefully guarding Law's sword, although his furry presence was acting like a good enough deterrent already since no one had decided that sitting near a ferocious looking polar bear was a smart idea.

Soon after the Kidd pirates had taken their position at the rear of the room, some people arrived who might be considered more threatening than he; given that while he and Kidd had been almost ignored by everyone else filling the auction house save a couple of men pointing them out, the new arrivals were making people turn away uncomfortably.

"Are they...?" Shachi trailed off lifting his sunglasses slightly to get a better look.

"They are the Celestial Dragons?" Penguin observed as they began to walk down through the aisle to what looked like special seats at the front. Whereas everyone else was looking away from the man and woman who were making their way down the stairs, both the Kidd and Heart pirates were unmoved by their sudden presence.

Law frowned slightly, it seemed as though their slaves were no longer with them, which meant they had either killed or decided to sell them, which was somewhat of a shame; had he been in the mood, he might have considered stealing them for his crew.

Behind him, his ears suddenly picked up Kidd talking, which granted wasn't difficult considering the tone of the younger man's voice; but Law still thought it could be considered rude to be talking about him while he was sat right in front of him.

"I know that face... it's the two hundred million man from North Blue, Trafalgar Law. I heard some bad rumours about him..."

As Kidd trailed off, Law chose this moment to turn around to the slight surprise of his Shachi and Penguin, stare Kidd right in the eyes; give him a very cocky smile and then raise his middle finger rudely at him in response to his comment.

Worried that a fight might start against the rookie with the highest bounty and with marines stationed just outside the building, Shachi couldn't help himself from hissing urgently at the captain under his breath as Law turned around, "Captain!"

Law could hear Kidd speak again from behind him; there was no mistaking the amusement in the other pirate's voice as he commented dryly. "His manners are bad, too."

Before anything else between the two crews could be said, the lights dimmed and a voice rung out over the auditorium. "Well then, everyone! Thank you for your patience! In a moment, Grove one's monthly tradition the great human auction, shall commence!"

There was a pause as the audience gave a cheer before the clown at the front continued. "Our host, of course, is this man!" Spotlights began to direct at the stage as a strange looking man in ridiculous clothes that were bright enough to rival Kidd's ensemble strutted across the stage. "The walking super bazaar... Mr. Disco!"

The next cheer was louder than the first as the obscure man started twirling around on stage. As the cheers died down he began to speak, "Good day, everyone! This time, we've got quite an excellent selection of slaves for you! You are all lucky! We've got a spectacular deluxe item for later in the show! The only thing on my mind is making sure everyone here leaves with the slave they've been waiting for!"

Law could hear the excited conversations of the rich people sat around them discussing what type of slave they might buy as the first slave was bought out. Law wasn't really listening to what Disco was blabbing on about as he watched the man walk out onto the stage. He almost felt pity for him; but if he was weak enough to get caught that was surely his problem.

The bidding continued as one by one slave's were bought up to the front of the stage, and as they were Disco seemed to have no end of praise for the skills they had.

From behind him he heard the doors to the auction house open and close and curiously tilted his head to get a better look behind him, timing his glance coincidentally well as he heard the Kidd pirates discuss the strange group of people who had entered. "Sir, I think that's the Straw Hat crew."

Law's eyes flashed across from Kidd to the other crew as he heard Kidd speak, "The Straw Hat's captain isn't there... I was hoping to see just how dumb he was myself..."

Law lazily turned his head back again as Penguin muttered to him, "Captain; did I just hear that right?"

Law's smirk widened as he nodded once in response, "Things are going to get interesting," he commented.

* * *

Celeste meanwhile had dumped her things and was beginning to make her way across the island on her own, wanting to give the Captain the news that had just been delivered to the archipelago. Although Ruby had said that it could probably wait for them to get back, something didn't sit right with Celeste.

As she ran towards Grove 1, she cast a glance upwards as a loud noise disturbed her and watched as some funny looking fish things went flying over head. Frowning she wondered what they might be before shaking herself out of it to think.

She was probably worrying over nothing, but regardless she was still going to check the auction out. It didn't look like she was the only one concerned either, Pirates were already heading towards the dockyard and she couldn't say she blamed them. If there was a war then the best place to be was as far away from Marineford as possible. Given that Shabody was so close; it was not going to be a very safe place to be when Whitebeard finally arrived at the marine headquarters.

* * *

As a female stage was bought up on stage, the door opened yet again and this time the person to walk through was a dumb and ugly looking noble. Disco continued uninterrupted however as the noble started kicking his slave for whatever reason, the auction was nearing its end and Law was somewhat surprised that the noble had turned up so late.

Law frowned up at him as one of the employees began to show him to his seat, he was one of the very few who did as the audience who had noticed him began to turn away. Disco continued uninterrupted, announcing the next slave; a former pirate captain; as another large man walked out onto the stage looking pale and restless before dropping to his knees, blood dripping from his mouth. It didn't take long before he crumpled to the floor in a heap and Law tutted as the auditorium descended into yells. "What's going on!? He collapsed!"

"I saw blood!"

"Hey Penguin," Law said wanting to test his crew, "What do you think happened?"

The Navigator lifted his hat and looked down towards the stage, his face unreadable as he scanned the man and began to put two and two together to work out what had happened. "He's bitten his tongue," Penguin deducted finally, his face impassive as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Looks like he'd rather die than be a slave it seems. If you bite the tongue hard enough to damage or sever the central muscle it will retract to the back of the throat... look he's already begun to start choking."

"Very good," Law praised as the curtains were pulled to a close. "These people are truly idiots if they believe that nothing is wrong," he sighed.

Once more the lights dimmed before several more lights began sparkling warmly towards the stage and the curtains reopened. Obviously, the special item Disco had warned for earlier was being bought out early to make everyone forget the incident that had happened prior. Smoke began to cascade across the stage as music played and slowly the workers began to wheel something large and covered by a cloth out into view.

Cheering began again as they focused a spotlight on it and immediately the cheers increased as the clear silhouette of a mermaid reflected out towards the room. By the time Disco removed the cloth, the room seemed to be euphoric, Law was aware that Mermaids were rare given they were beautiful, hard to catch and generally avoided the upper world through fear of slavery. He was surprised that they had gotten one to auction off at all.

Strangely enough, Law seemed to be the only one who had noticed that the girl was banging hysterically on the glass of her tank, and from behind him he noted the Straw Hats seemed to be calling down to her. As the room went quiet finally, Disco continued. "It's been a while since we last had a mermaid here... I'm sure everyone wants to buy it! But how much are you willing to pay!? Now let us begin! First, let's start with..."

While Disco seemed to pause to think of a sum to start the bidding at a voice called out over the room sending the entire auditorium into a stunned silence. "Five hundred million!" Predictably, it had come from the direction of where the world nobles were sitting and instantly the people of the auction turned their direction towards them as the Noble reaffirmed his actions by repeating himself and holding up five fingers of his left hand. "I'll buy it for five hundred million beri!"

Clearly not knowing what on earth was happening outside in regards to her fate, the mermaid began banging on the glass again as people began to sigh irritably and the Nobles started to converse with themselves about the purchase.

The Straw Hats also seemed to be uncomfortable as Disco continued although albeit uncertainly. "The main price this time, the mermaid Caimie goes to the World Noble, Saint Charlos for the price of five hundred million beri."

Law noticed the Kidd pirates had began to leave before the auction house truly descended into chaos.

The roof of the auction house burst open with an almighty crash, bits of debris and rubble fell everywhere; Disco was visibly shocked as he stuttered uncomfortably into his microphone.

"What the hell?" he heard Shachi mutter from besides him.

Turning around curiously, the crew looked in awe at where it appeared a gigantic fish had flown into the building. Law sniggered trying and failing not to look immensely pleased and grinned.

A teenager with black hair and a straw hat had appeared; apparently having travelled in on the fish; and had begun yelling obscenities at the poor mermaid in the bowl. "Is that Straw Hat Luffy?" Penguin frowned leaning back over her chair to get a better look.

The scrawny teenager ran past them followed by the strange man with weird hair who had been present throughout the entire auction and rushed towards the stage. Before anything else could happen the man's jacket slipped off as four extra arms appeared and grabbed the teenager around the waist.

Law couldn't stop himself from looking absolutely delighted as the screams started. The Fishman noticed his arms were free as Luffy kept running forward; guards appeared to guard the stage as the crowd began yelling racist obscenities at the Fishman. Books and auction boards flew through the air towards him and Shachi growled in response. "That's pretty messed up."

Luffy threw the guards off of himself as the unmistakable sound of a shot ricocheted through the building. The Fishman fell to the ground and tumbled down the stairs.

The Saint Charlos from earlier was the obvious culprit as he stood from his seat and started dancing triumphantly. "I did it! I shot a Fishman! Father please look! I caught a Fishman! I shot it myself so it's for free!"

"Uh-ho..." Shachi trailed off, "I sense a shit storm approaching."

"Should we get out of here?" Penguin asked.

Law shrugged and raised his hands in question. "Why? This is the most interesting it's been all afternoon." This meant only one thing to the rest of the crew, the Captain was clearly looking forward to trouble.

Luffy stepped forward dangerously as the Noble continued to dance and from where they were; they could see the injured Fishman grab Luffy but couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. It wasn't difficult to deduce he was trying to stop him from doing anything irrational.

It didn't help.

The Noble was clearly; if possible more stupid than he looked because no one of sane mind would have the idiocy to remark as he did. "Stupid fish! Even after I shot you, you still keep on blabbering! You're annoying!" He aimed the gun again and this time he had Luffy's undivided attention, _this_ he undoubtedly had noticed, as panic seemed to cross across his face.

"You? What's with that look of yours?"

Luffy stood up and stepped forward, ignoring the cries from the small starfish yelling at him. The Celestial Dragon aimed the gun again, Law could see what was coming; and was aware of the outcome if Luffy did what it looked like he was about to do. "Hey, Straw hat..." Law couldn't help himself but speak before realising it was too late.

The gun fired to no effect and at that point the teenager drew his fist back before punching the Noble right in the face. He flew backwards; crashing into the seats behind him and skidding back a hundred feet; knocked out.

The room was silent for several minutes, as Penguin shook his head disbelievingly and whispered to himself. "Quality..."

No one knew what to say; then the one with the Straw Hat spoke to his crew. "Sorry you guys, If I hit these guys, they'll call an admiral from the Navy and a warship here, right?"

"Because you went and beat him up..." the one with Green hair responded; sheathing his samurai sword, "I didn't get to cut him."

As the crew discussed amongst themselves their Captain's rash actions, the Celestial Dragons at the front had gained a hold of themselves, the father drew out his gun and aimed it at Luffy, firing several bullets. Hitting his rubber like skin they bounced off uselessly.

As if a panic button had gone off, the entire auction house crowd started running from the scene by the angered Dragon, screams and wails as they carried themselves outside, arms waving. Since Law hadn't given the command to move; the Heart Pirates stayed put.

Taking it upon themselves; the Straw Hats began causing chaos by attacking the guards and disarming the Celestial Dragons. "Should we do something...?" Shachi trailed off watching amusedly.

"I don't think that's necessary." Law answered calmly. "Save your strength, it looks like we'll need it for escaping the island."

The crew were dispatching the officials easily and it was clear to see how infuriated the Celestial Dragon was getting. It wasn't long before he ordered the Admiral and the Warship as expected.

The Swordsman from earlier ran forward and cut the top clean off from the bowl of water the mermaid was entrapped in before Law's attention turned back to the Captain of the other crew. "Straw-Hat Luffy... A bounty of 300 million huh?" He grinned.

Three more flying fish burst into the auction house from the roof and Penguin raised his arm to protect his head from the splinters and dust raining down from the destroyed ceiling. "More of them?" he asked.

"More of the crew it looks like." Shachi stated.

Disco obviously had no idea the trouble he was in as he yelled about protecting the mermaid for all she was worth, firing aimlessly and achieving nothing whilst doing so. Another crew member flew through the air landing on the eldest noble as the rest of the Straw hats finished dispatching the guards.

"If we don't hurry an admiral and warship will arrive!" Law heard the ginger haired girl cry.

He chose this moment to speak, addressing the Captain lazily from where he had been positioned the entire time. "The Navy is already here, Mr. Straw Hat."

"What's up with you?" Luffy commented turning to them. "And what's with the bear?" He added noticing Bepo who was cradling the Captain's beloved sword.

"Those guys have had this hall surrounded since before the auction started." Law explained ignoring the younger mans question. "After all, there's a HQ outpost situated right on this archipelago. I have no idea who they wanted to catch... They couldn't have known that someone would beat up a Celestial Dragon though, right?" He laughed before adding, "You've shown me something interesting Straw Hat crew."

"You are Trafalgar Law right?" The tall women with the black hair stated before turning to her Captain. "Luffy, he's a pirate."

"Huh?" Luffy looked surprised but not exactly worried as he turned back to them and asked stupidly, "The bear too?"

Bepo cocked his head as the black haired woman commented on Eustass Kidd stood at the top of the stairs. As the woman commented on Kidd, who was also watching the events unfold with interest, the final Noble (the female) had aimed her own gun at the mermaid still unprotected in the bowl.

Before she could pull the trigger, a burst of power erupted from the bottom of the room and the woman fell backwards off of the ladder she was perched on. It was certainly a weird and uncomfortable feeling, but not hurtful, Law noted as the female clattered on the ground. It was unmistakably the feel of Haki.

An old man walked out from the destroyed backdrop; his coat billowing on his shoulders and his hands tucked into his pockets. He surveyed the room before speaking to his giant friend and remarking on the emptiness of the auction house. The guards suddenly found a new interest as they realised the prisoners were not wearing collars. As the old man and the shot fishman started to converse; the old guy drew his attention to the mermaid stroking his beard in thought.

"So this means... I get it, I figured what happened, and you've gotten yourselves into quite a mess Hachi... and you're the ones who saved him?" He addressed the Straw hats before "Well then..."

An immense wave of power erupted once more blasting around the room. Again the uncomfortable feeling returned, but like the Kidd pirates, the Heart pirates remained unmoved as Law looked up frowning slightly.

The guards fainted at the blast and toppled, landing simultaneously with a thud. Whatever he had done must have been pretty immense as Law commented, "No way."

"Was that...?" Shachi trailed off although his question was clearly directed at the Captain who he was staring at from behind his dark sunglasses.

"Haki," Law stated.

More moments went by as the Old guy removed the mermaid's collar and the Straw Hat crew member with blue hair clad in only underpants returned with the keys to her collar. He threw it to the slaves who began to rejoice before the white haired man began to walk up the stairs. Pausing to turn to Law and his men; he smiled. "Sorry guys, you were just here to watch, right? Judging from how you handled the situation earlier, you're not exactly pushovers, right?"

"Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh." Eustass Kidd stated before the old man turned and him for using that name.

A voice sounded over a megaphone from outside, obviously the marines. "Criminals inside! Please release the Rosward family! An admiral will be here shortly! I'd imagine that it would be easier for you to just surrender! You don't know what will happen otherwise, rookies!"

Law smiled brightly before adding "So they're not just dragging us into this, but they're totally treating us as if we're his accomplices too..."

"I see that Straw Hat Luffy is every bit as crazy as the rumours said." They heard Eustass Kidd comment. "Not to complain, but I'm not gonna stick around to clash with an admiral."

"Yes, I can't use that power from before anymore, so I'm counting on you." Rayleigh stated turning to them. "It'd be really troublesome if the navy found out who I am."

"I have no intention of getting saved by some old man." Kidd responded arrogantly. "But the longer we stay, the more soldiers will come. I'll be going on ahead. As an extra favour, I'll save you guys. I'll take care of the cleaning outside, so just relax."

"Oh crap," Penguin stated.

"He said it," Shachi shook his head in dismay.

Law looked outraged as he turned around angrily scowling and gritting his teeth. "Men!" He barked irritably standing up and grabbing his Nodachi from Bepo's grip.

"Aye, Sir?" Shachi sighed and stood up; following him from where he had already left his seat to storm his way to outside.

"We are heading back towards the ship and leaving this island!" he snapped.

* * *

As Celeste made her way towards the auction house she was made aware of several normal looking people all passing her from the other direction looking horrified, frightened and irritated. Frowning slightly as she ran she tried to listen out for any piece of news but couldn't deduce anything from what they were saying as the wind whistled in her ears.

She sped from a jog to a sprint realising that whatever was happening wasn't good; her fears were amplified when she realised that what she could hear was marines from behind her, jogging in the same direction at a similar pace. What she heard next was not good news.

"What about all these other pirates!" one of them stated to the leader of his fellows.

"The auction house is under attack three rookies have taken the Celestial Dragons hostage!"

At this piece of news Celeste groaned and swore. She had no idea who the other two rookies might be but she had a very good idea who the third was. Given the symbol tattooed onto her bare back, she waved her hand in front of her face to cast her powers around her. In good time too as the next comment reached her ears.

"The Heart pirates, the Straw Hat pirates and the Kidd pirates all in one place! They're lead by three of the strongest Captains; we've been told that an Admiral is coming to back us up!"

Celeste heaved a deep breath angrily as she kept running. An admiral, they would be lucky to get away from this; there was no one to warn the crew either and if Law was at the centre of unwanted attention she wondered if he would want her help. Sometimes; and these were extremely rare occasions, she wondered whether her Captain was an idiot.

* * *

Law narrowed his own eyes as he reached pace with Kidd and walked towards the huge wooden double doors of the auction house. "Don't think I need you to save me Kidd," he stated.

"Hey!" Luffy added, "I won't let you guys hog all the fun!"

"Shut up!" Kidd answered.

"I'll do it myself!"

"Stop bickering already..." Law interjected.

"Really?!" Kidd retorted.

"Shut up, just shut up you two!" Luffy argued.

"You're so noisy." Law answered as they got closer to the front entrance.

"What did you say?!" Luffy rebutted.

"Like I said, leave this to me!" Kidd glared at him.

"No! I'll do it!" Luffy stated again.

"Don't order me around." Law commanded.

"You don't get it do you!?" Kidd snapped at him.

"You're the one who doesn't get it!" Law argued.

They came to a stop outside where Luffy clenched his fists together "All right! You guys stand back!"

"Are you listening to me?" Kidd asked with his arms folded. "I said that you two should stay away!"

"Try to give me one more order." Law warned threateningly, "And I'll take you out first Eustass!"

The three of them came to stop together and Law held up his left hand while keeping a tight hold on his Nodachi, the marines had completely surrounded them by now, making a complete circle around the auction house and every weapon in their arsenal was aimed right at Law, Kidd and Luffy. Despite that, Law smiled; it wouldn't be enough.

"I'll go," Luffy repeated continuing to crack his knuckles.

"Leave it to me!" Kidd argued with him again, an irritated expression on his face.

"Try it, if you want to get hurt." Law told him, "For this place..." he continued but his own speech was joined by both the other two Captain's as he finished his sentence. "I'm more than enough."

Before they could continue, the marine's attention was finally back on the three of them as Law listened carefully to hear the first order yell out. "Fire the mortars!" Instantly, several bangs were heard from around as flashes and then billows of smoke ricocheted from the weapons that were pointed towards them.

Law could hardly miss Straw Hat blowing up into what looked like a gigantic balloon as he concentrated on what he was doing, and from beside that the canon aimed at Kidd seemed to stop right in front of his outstretched hand, wavering slightly in mid air before firing back towards where it had come from.

Law concentrated on the one foolish marine who had strayed too far forwards and almost instantly the familiar blue spherical dome appeared in front of him. "Room," he called with a smile on his face and several explosions erupted from where Kidd and Luffy were fighting. Law withdrew his Nodachi from its sheath and as the marine was questioning what the light was, Law bought his sword through the air horizontally displacing the man's head from his body.

Noticing the cannon ball making its way through the air and through his dome of light towards him, Law flipped his hand before adding, "Shambles." Before anyone could gather what on earth had happened, the cannon ball swapped places with the marine's head, exploding instantly as it did so. Law smiled and caught the head as it flew towards him, watching the marine's yell in fright and horror as the detonation engulfed them.

He couldn't help chuckling, as he casually bopped the man's head up and down in his left hand like a ball; the marine screaming as he did so.

It became apparent that the marine's had only just noticed that the three of them were devil fruit users, however the one in charge seemed not to care as he called out to his men, "Our main concern is the hostages! Concentrate troops in this area! Do the same with the mortar cannons! Get ready to fire!"

"Wait, wait!" The bodiless head was screaming as he bounced up and down in Law's hand, in response to the calls from his leader.

Before Law could do anything else, he noted, Kidd had taken matters into his own hands, and had spread them in front of him and Luffy as if telling them to back off. "Keep your hands out of this you two! You'll just get in my way."

Law growled, not impressed as he snapped back at Kidd, "Didn't I tell you? If you tried to order me around..." before he could finish his threat, Luffy had already ducked under Kidd's outstretched left arm and had begun running towards the marine's in an excited frenzy, yelling out loudly to them without bothering to look back.

"Leave it to me!"

Kidd looked insulted, but Law merely smiled, Straw Hat Luffy was quite amusing. As the marine's set fire to them again Luffy ran at them head on, stretching his fingers into some type of elongated net.

"He stretched!" Kidd exclaimed.

"What's with that strange ability?" Law questioned in interested as Luffy gathered all of the cannon balls fired into his fingers. As he began swinging them around, both Law and Kidd noticed the escapee soon enough to jump out of the way before it hit the ground they were formerly stood in, exploding with a huge force, scattering earth everywhere.

Law noted Luffy sent a half hearted apology their way before he continued what he was doing eventually landing on the floor several meters away, clutching his hat firmly to his head. Several marines had been dispelled by his attacks, but not enough to stop another squadron towards them; this time it was Kidd who used his unique abilities to drive them back, somehow managing to pull their weapons through the air towards him before propelling them back towards their owners at an alarming and dangerous speed.

The leader seemed to be getting quite annoyed as Law heard him call out, "Isn't admiral Kizaru here yet!?"

"Yes! I think he should be here soon, but reinforcements from the nearest outpost just arrived," one of his subordinates told him, with a salute.

Not to be outdone, Law ignored the protests from his newly acquired head, and commented lightly on the news he'd just heard, "Good grief, there are even more of them than I thought."

Luffy walked back to rejoin them and as he did addressed him and Kidd happily, "You guys sure have some weird powers!"

"Yours is the strangest of all," Kidd replied quickly.

Luffy seemed confused by this, turning around and looking back at the marines he grabbed his hat and looking perplexed asked, "Really?"

Law grinned, if Admiral Kizaru was on his way to the island, then this gaggle of marines was really the best they could put up with.

* * *

_Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Any problems or questions you have, feel free to ask, I usually reply via PM to you directly, I can take more time and explain more than clogging up authors notes at the beginning and end of each chapter._


	12. The Pacifista Project

_So next chapter is due now I think. Let me know if there's anything you guys think can be improved, and as usual I like hearing from you. Thank you ever so much to all the people who have faved and followed since the last chapter, and thank you so so so much to my usual bunch of reviewers. You guys are amazing._

_I don't own One Piece._

* * *

Law knew that the onslaught of marines were going to follow him all the way back to the submarine regardless of how stretched the marine forces were. That being said, he was certainly not finished with the ones he was dealing with yet. If he could dwindle their numbers now it would be more beneficial for the Heart pirates in escaping.

As he stood beside Kidd and Luffy he was aware that the marines were snaking around to the rear of the building. Given that he couldn't care less about the Celestial Dragons inside; they were free to do what they liked with the building. From in front of him it looked as though the marines were preparing to fend them off for as long as possible until Kizaru arrived, unfortunately for them, Law wasn't planning on sticking around to battle an Admiral.

"Think we're gonna wait for that?" he asked playfully, and with a grin he tossed the head in his hand back towards his own fellows where one of his comrades caught him in both hands. A moment of realisation later and they panicked, throwing it up into the air in shock.

Law laughed as they began conversing worriedly among themselves, trying to decipher what effects were happening on his separated body. While they were distracted, Law balanced his Nodachi on his shoulder and readied his hands again. "Room," he couldn't believe they were so stupid to fall for the same thing twice, even with warnings from the victim he'd already claimed.

As the blue sphere reappeared again he readied his sword and without warning slashed it through the air. Immediately; the marines caught in it found their bodies split into several parts and Law found himself grinning further as he pushed his blade back into the sheath. "Just relax..." he explained softly and sadistically, "This'll be over soon."

Ignoring the gigantic arms Kidd and Luffy were currently using to intimidate and wipe out marines with; Law furthered the onslaught of his attack by addressing the marines who had inevitably found their attention caught by Kidd and Luffy. "What's with that guy!?"

"This is no time to be distracted," Law warned as he began to wave his hands around in the centre of the dome.

Instantly the dismembered body parts began spinning around; until satisfied with the jumble; Law clawed his hands inward and grinned. As he looked up at his work, the familiar screams of his victims reached his ears.

Having bought some time for himself he glanced over at Kidd and Luffy with a grin as they reined their own power down on the marines by thrusting their larger than life makeshift fists forward, punching out a huge gap in the enemies defence.

As they did so, smoke began to clear from the debris and earth that had been up heaved by their escapades and Law could see that his followers were making their way out of the auction house with the other two crews. While the Straw Hats seemed to be impressed, Shachi; whose hands were tucked lazily in his pockets and Penguin had their usual exasperated expressions on their faces at the result of his antics. Bepo looked as vacant as usual as Shachi commented, "Oh, man... you're overdoing it, Captain."

Rayleigh, was carrying the injured fishman from earlier, looked around pleased before adding his own thoughts by laughing. "Why, these guys aren't half bad."

The masked man, Killer; from Kidd's crew had cocked his head to the side and stated out loud, "They sure are impatient..."

Law turned back to the catastrophe he'd helped in causing before noticing the tiny little form of Luffy and lightly commented, "Hey, what happened to you, Straw Hat? You're ruining the mood."

"Really?" The midget form of Straw Hat asked, again confused.

Kidd seemed satisfied as he grinned and stated happily, "Well I guess we've pretty much ruined their formation now."

The marines remained unmoved as they studied them, given that all of the pirates were now out of the auction house, it wasn't hard to see why. The threat was now directly in front of them and still Kizaru had not turned up. Law had finished fighting now, it was time to make their way back to the ship and make a move from the island before the situation escalated. It didn't take long for the marines to figure out what he was planning; and he was sure if Kidd and Luffy weren't stupid they would do the same, as the mortar cannons were being aimed at them again and more troops seemed to arrive.

Law could just about hear their leader yell out before the marines started running towards them. "Take out those pirates!"

"Here they come," Kidd began, "The enemy seems to have run out of strategies. Now it's just a brawl."

"Oh I'm back to normal!" Luffy commented from besides them as he began laughing at his regrowth heartily.

"Well, see you later, Straw Hat." Kidd announced keeping his sharp eyes on the marines ahead of him as he continued, "It was a pleasure meeting you in person but I won't show you any mercy the next time we meet!"

Luffy seemed a little perplexed by this comment as he tilted his head towards the taller man stood in between them. Law also slid his gaze to the side interestedly; shrugging one hand into his pocket he couldn't miss Luffy's next words.

"But I'll be the one who finds One Piece!"

Law's attention fully turned towards the teenager, his eyes widening somewhat and for once his expression was serious, without a hint of a smirk on his features. Straw Hat was laughing confidently now and as the marines closed in, Kidd and Law remained unmoved.

Killer took out the first marine to reach his Captain with little effort at all as Kidd's attention was still on Straw Hat. The blonde man didn't seem impressed however, addressing his Captain somewhat irritably, "Hey Kidd! What are you just standing around for!?"

"Hey Killer," Kidd appeared not to have noticed the annoyance in his followers voice as his focus remained on Luffy, "On that route that we took to get here whenever we said we were gonna find One Piece, people just laughed at us. Although I killed anyone who dared to laugh... but after this, we're going to an ocean where anyone who doesn't have the guts to say it will die. Let's meet again in the New World!"

His eyes were gleaming and he looked excited while Law merely smirked widely.

"Let's go you guys!" Kidd called to his men.

Law paid little attention to Kidd's crew as they began their own barrage in a means to escape, what he did care about however, was the person who had been sat outside the auction house waiting patiently for the auction to end. Law's gaze fell upon Jean Bart, who wasn't looking at anything in particular as he remained unmoved outside the entrance.

"Trafalgar Law!" The doctor's focus moved from the large man to a marine brandishing a sword close in front of him. "How dare you do that to my friends back there!?"

"Bepo." Law called confidently, closing his eyes and turning to walk away.

The polar bear sprung into action with a series of heightened yells, flying out of nowhere to deliver a hard right kick to the face of the marine, sending him sprawling across the grass haphazardly. As the remaining marines closed in, Bepo wasted no time at all in throwing himself forward and dealing a cascade of kicks to those that tried to pass him. Once he was finished he posed dramatically, but realising the Captain wasn't paying any attention looked around confused. "Huh? Captain, are you going back there?"

Law left Bepo as he approached Jean Bart, still ensnared by the huge silver ring around his colossal neck. He turned to Law as he approached, Law looking confident as grinned up at him. "Penguin," he looked over at his navigator and nodded to behind him, "Are those the keys for the collars on the floor behind you? Bring them here!"

Penguin turned around and sure enough on the floor a few meters from his feet were the silver keys that the slaves had freed themselves with earlier, Penguin picked them up and took them to Law, who casually tossed them to Jean Bart and his smile grew.

As the giant man's hands reached up to fiddle with the lock and finally click open the necklace with no danger, Shachi came to stand beside them and look up at the big man in awe. Jean Bart rubbed his neck as the collar clattered shrilly to the ground unwanted; shifting his attention to the Captain he spoke in a low voice. "Why?"

Law laughed slightly, not listening to what the marines were saying behind him about Jean Bart being a slave. "Wanna come with me? Pirate Captain Jean Bart?"

The marines who approached them stood no chance, as the large man stood up and effortlessly brushed them aside with his huge gloved hands as he kept his attention on Law. "It's been a long time since anyone called me that!" He turned back to slap away some more marines and stated "As long as it means you'll free me from the Celestial Dragons, I'll gladly become your subordinate!"

"Heh," Law began to chuckle again before adding, "You should save half of that gratitude for the Straw Hats."

Bepo was still fighting the rest of the marines while Law enjoyed his conversation, he had to admit to himself it made him quite pleased to hear what they were saying about Bepo as he fought them off. "What a quick witted bear! We can't even touch him... but how can a bear speak!?"

Although he did have to sigh a little as Bepo lowered his head and began to apologise to the amazement of the government men. Knowing he was going to need slight encouragement Law beckoned to him as he started to cross the bridge to the next grove, "Hurry up, Bepo!"

He waited on the other side of the bridge that connected grove 1 to grove 3 and once Bepo had jumped safely across, Jean Bart took the opportunity to smash through the bridge so no more marines could cross it.

He made sure that Bepo, Penguin and Jean Bart were safely through the smoke and away from danger before breaking into a run, he had sent Shachi on ahead in the hopes that he would make it back to warn the crew they were leaving before they arrived. He was sure that most of them were already on board, and the news of the admiral coming must have sped across the island by now to forewarn them.

They managed to make it across four groves before Shachi's form came into view looking worried. Law ran a little further and came to a halt as his engineer pointed out ahead of them, "Captain, look at that!"

Puzzled at what his engineer was seeing, Law gazed across from him to see that Kidd was stood looking poised and that his arms were covered in various different metals, having obviously activated his devils fruit power for a reason. "That's Eustass and..." the smoke cleared and Law's eyes widened, "That's..." he felt a presence behind him, and knew that Penguin had caught up with Bepo and Jean Bart.

Law didn't spare them a look as he took in the impressive sight ahead of him, looking serious and frowning angrily his grey eyes were unimpressed as he spoke his thoughts out loud. "What's one of the Shichibukai doing in a place like this?"

Whatever happened next was not going to be easy, as Law noted the man's head in front of them turned to look in his direction, "Trafalgar Law..."

Law wasted no time in pulling his sword in front of him both defensive and offensively as he replied, "So, you know my name?" Whatever Law was expecting to follow, it was not some sort of explosive bean aimed in his direction. It fired quicker than he could blink and he was pleased that no other members of his crew were in the way as he threw himself out of the way to narrowly dodge it.

As it hit the mangrove behind him; it exploded and over the explosion he couldn't quite hear what Bepo yelled at him as he rolled out of harms reach. As the bang died down and the smoke began to billow through the wind, he dusted himself off and went to walk forward only hearing Shachi's comment as he did so.

"The marines are coming at us from behind!"

Kidd cast a glance towards him as he exited the smoke, "This guy isn't going to let us pass is he? Trafalgar! You're in my way!"

"Want me to kill you?" Law asked as he came to stop beside the other rookie with a smile on his face. "I told you not to order me around didn't I?" He readied himself for another battle by moving his Nodachi again. "I'm running into a lot of big shots today, and I really don't want to meet an admiral on top of this so..." he cast his powers again and glared at the man ahead of him, "I shall make you let us pass Bartholomew Kuma!"

* * *

Celeste had taken the decision that she would head to the auction house the shortest route possible instead of the route she was familiar with; given that if the others were escaping by now they would want to head back to the ship as fast as possible. She just hoped she didn't miss them, if she did; she would be stuck on the island until she could get a ride because there was no way Law was going to wait for her to turn up at the submarine before leaving with the island acting as a war zone. She really hoped Law's seemingly never ending luck was with them.

As she ran through the Lawless zone she realised that it seemed unordinary for the place to be so deserted, it was clear all of the pirates were heading for the docks where their ships were and she hoped that this wouldn't work against her as they had to head back in the opposite direction to where the submarine was hidden by the shopping area.

The problem was going to be navigating their way out, if the water wasn't deep enough they couldn't dive and that was going to mean that they were going to have to speed out in full view of anyone trying to capture them, if they did that the submarine might take extensive damage. She grimaced; angry with herself, why hadn't she managed to control her powers better yet!?

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light erupted from the left of her, and she skidded to a halt as she turned to look at where it had come from. Her mouth gaped open in awe as she watched one of the humongous mangroves begin to lean dangerously to one side. Keeping her gaze in place, it was mangrove 27 that was beginning to tumble dangerously away from where she was stood bewildered until eventually the gigantic tree crashed into the ground, causing smoke to rise heavily from its landing position.

The ground around her jolted as though there had been an earthquake; and she stumbled as she tried to hold her balance. Looking over to the remains of the trunk, slowly the top of it began to burn a slow flickering radiant red.

The admiral must have arrived and judging from the beam of light that had flashed blindingly before the destruction she deduced it was Kizaru the marines had sent to deal with the situation. Kizaru; the man who could move at the speed of light and cause annihilation in an instant, things were bad. She changed her direction slightly to purposely avoid the area where the attack had come from, she didn't want to wager on how good her powers were at keeping her safe from an admiral, however much she trusted herself it wasn't enough to run into him if she could help it.

She hoped that whatever he had been aiming at had not been the Captain. As if to answer her prayers, several marines began to run past her, the leader calling to the others gleefully and loudly as he did. "This way!" he commanded, Eustass Kidd and Trafalgar Law are trapped by one of Sentomaru's Pacifistas! Quick! Before they escape!"

Pacifistas.

Celeste growled, so that was what Sentomaru was doing on the island! She broke into another sprint chasing after the marines angrily. She didn't think they would ever finish such an atrocity for a weapon so soon, right before the war with Whitebeard as well. This wasn't good, what she remembered about the pacifista project was all bad; when she had still been working there as a student things had been going horribly wrong for the government and none of the drones they tested worked.

It was only a matter of time though until they managed to create one good enough to use as a weapon, and it had been a few years since she had been there, if they'd truly succeeded in what they had been planning then the pacifistas would be mindless drones only controlled by Vegapunk or Sentomaru.

There might not be an easy way to defeat it.

* * *

Law meanwhile had already started battle with Kuma, ignoring Kidd's protest that he should simply get lost and out of his way. Killer had run forwards, slashing wildly with the blades on his arms to no real affect as he jumped back soon after to let one of the other members of the crew have a go at blowing fire the warlord's way instead.

Kuma burned brightly for a few moments, before seemingly shaking it off as though it was nothing but a tiny burn at which point his own crew had seen enough. Bepo, Shachi and Penguin launched themselves forward Bepo commanding the other crew to back off as they attacked.

Penguin and Shachi managed to get in a few good kicks before Bepo took over, screaming wildly as he punched and kicked to force Kuma back. The man seemed to read his moves easily enough, dodging effortlessly as the polar bear continued his barrage of punches. Law watched carefully, and found the same opening as Bepo did; viewing cautiously as Bepo aimed a hard kick at the larger mans leg.

Suddenly, much to Law's amazement, Bepo stopped, his eyes in panic as he began to clutch his left knee and fell to the floor rolling around in what seemed like agony. Law's eyes widened in surprise as Bepo cried out in shock and pain. "That hurts!"

Wasting no time, Law shrugged and smiled as Kuma drew his hand back to aim a punch at the incapacitated polar bear. "Room," the blue light reappeared and encased them all, as he held up two fingers. "Shambles."

Bepo was instantly at his side, Jean Bart having gone from it; and the giant man took Kuma's punch head on grabbing both of his fists as they came barrelling towards him. "Got you!" he exclaimed proudly.

Law grinned as Bepo stopped rolling around besides him and looked up, "Huh?"

"This is making me impatient!" He heard Kidd say from the other side of him, Law turned to see he's formed to gigantic fists of metal and before he had a time to warn his newest crew member, the rookie with the biggest bounty had smashed his fists down to where Jean Bart had been grappling with Kuma.

Law was pleased to see that the giant man had indeed noticed, and had leapt out of the way as Kidd raised the arms again to the side and let the weapons he'd collected drop aimlessly to the ground.

Kuma had been impacted into the floor, a small crater remaining of where Kidd had landed his attack. The warlord was lying face down, seemingly defeated as dust and smoke cascaded upwards into the air from underneath him. "Wasting my time," Kidd tutted, before turning to walk away.

Law wasn't convinced, "It's not over yet, Eustass," he called.

Kidd stopped, just as the warlord picked himself up and bared down dauntingly upon him. There didn't seem to be a scratch on him as Kidd; enraged, started again. "I guess that wasn't quite enough, was it!?"

Law was about to tell Kidd, that if his attack hadn't worked once it was likely to fail again, when Kuma pulled off his glove and aimed his hand towards them, another familiar bright light emitting from the palm of his hand. Before they could do anything there was another explosion and all of them were flung backwards by the impact of the beam as it hit the floor. Law skidded backwards a few feet, keeping a hold of his hat and Nodachi, finally coming to a halt; and beginning to stand up unimpressed. "Is everyone alright!?" he called out through the smoke that was no obscuring his view.

"We're fine Captain," Penguin called back as the air started to become clear again and he could begin to see their figures standing up a little way away from him.

Kidd and his crew seemed to be fine as well. As Law regained his composure and fixed his furry hat back on properly, Kidd addressed him once more as Kuma stared down at the red head. "You're in my way! Get lost already, Trafalgar! I said I'd take care of this guy, I don't need your help!"

Law grimaced angrily, "You're the one who's in my way, Eustass!" he retorted.

Before Kidd could argue with the older man, Kuma opened his mouth again and both rookies's had to jump to dodge the beam he shot from his mouth. Law had landed above and behind him, and seeing his chance activated his powers again. The blue light was almost complete when his ungloved hand from earlier sent another beam of light at him, interrupting him and making him move.

Law was beginning to get annoyed and suspicious. "Doesn't he have the brains for anything other than lasers? I mean he's a freaking warlord!"

Yells interrupted his train of thought; marines were running down a bank towards the bridge that connected the grove he was on to the one they were on. "There they are! Trafalgar Law of the Heart pirates, and Eustass Captain Kidd of the Kidd pirates! Don't let them get away!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Damn it!" Penguin snapped, "Now even more marines have arrived! We can't let them hold us off here forever!"

"Bepo, we're gonna attack him head-on!" Law heard Jean Bart say urgently.

He couldn't imagine Bepo was going to be pleased about that order and sure enough the bear chastised the newcomer as he answered, "Hey Jean Bart! You're the new guy don't order me around!" that aside, he chased after him to do as he had suggested the two of them jumping up towards the warlord.

Their efforts were in vain as another laser beam shot towards them. As they scattered, Killer; much to Law's irritation, shot forwards to slash Kuma's legs. Strangely, instead of a deep wound opening, several bits of metal flew outwards, and Law was certain from his position he could see a spark as Bepo and Jean Bart landed.

"That bastard, taking all the spotlight!" Bepo was scathing as he glared angrily at the other 1st mate through his black beady eyes.

Kidd had seemingly had enough as he started to pull several weapons and bits of metal towards him again, Law kept a tight hold on his Nodachi as he watched Kuma fire yet another laser towards the other captain, who blocked it with the hand he had made himself.

Whilst Kidd sent his own projectiles at Kuma's way, Law frowned, disbelievingly as it blew up in Kuma's face. After all the fighting, Kuma didn't seem to have a mark on him, despite the attacks that had been landed on him; Killer's slashing and his own crews brawling... and the fact that he was firing laser beams from his mouth and hands seemed strange to him, sure; he had seen stranger things on the Grand Line but it didn't seem to fit. "Is he really the warlord, Bartholomew Kuma?" he mused out loud.

Kidd had pulled more metal towards him and made himself another hand as he looked on at Kuma incredulously. The blast that had formed on impact, had now calmed, Kuma's form appeared from within; looking as unscathed as it had before the explosion.

Law new his crew were getting tired, and he and Kidd weren't looking too good either. "Here he comes!" Law warned.

Instead of aiming at them however, his shot was off target and instead ended up barrelling towards some of the marines they had defeated earlier. His hand lifted instantly and Law had to move to save himself from being hit again; somehow managing to avoid another beam of light as it shot towards him.

Killer sped forward from his own place besides Kidd and managed to launch himself on top of the bear like man's right shoulder. He bought his blades straight through it and still; as he jumped again out of harm's way, Law could see no evidence at all that his blades had sliced through any human flesh.

Bepo ran forwards once more but was knocked away fairly easily by Bartholomew Kuma.

"Hey damn warlord!" Kidd wanted the attention on himself again, as Kuma turned from the remainder of the Heart pirates to the other rookie he yelled to him threateningly. "Come at me! This time I'll crush you for sure!"

Kuma turned obediently and Law watched Kidd grin as Kuma opened his mouth again to fire at him. Kidd took it head on roaring with emotion as he did so until predictably another explosion imploded at the end of the metal hand he commanded. Law tutted before he heard Kidd's voice echo through the dust that had gathered.

"Repel!"

Kidd fired another projectile and Kuma was blown almost lifelessly into the air before falling back down to earth and landing with an almighty crash. The remainder of Kidd's other arm fell to the floor as he panted and clutched his forearm. Law could tell he was running out of ideas, despite his obvious injuries; he walked towards the fallen warlord confidently. "There's no way he'd get up after that attack." He began laughing before lifting his uncovered arm into the air triumphantly, "We trashed one of the seven warlords of the sea!"

His crew yelled in delight but Law frowned preoccupied. "Bartholomew Kuma wasn't any stronger than this?"

As Law said this, Kuma begun to sit up, and Kidd stepped back, a surprised expression on his fault. From where he was positioned, Law could see why. He could see into Kuma's body and no blood, no flesh, no organs it looked to be completely made up of metal. There were more sparks as the warlord stood up, "What the hell?" he heard Kidd say, "This guy... he's an artificial human?!"

Law figured out what to do in a second and ran forward as Kuma raised his palm to aim another blast at Kidd. Law didn't really care whether or not Kidd was blasted away or not but nevertheless threw himself onto Kuma; activating his powers and driving his Nodachi into the one of the cracks on Kuma's body.

It took only a few seconds for him to rearrange everything inside what he realised now; was some type of cyborg's body. Ignoring the sparks, he withdrew his sword and pulled back, jumping down onto the ground and then pushing his Nodachi back into the sheath.

Unsurprisingly, Kidd was not pleased, "Why'd you interfere?" he demanded scowling at him.

"You overestimated your own ability, Eustass," Law explained walking towards him and smiling.

"What!?"

"Did you really think this guy was a warlord?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kidd clearly, didn't get it and Law rolled his eyes as he explained further.

"We've got some more company. We'll talk afterwards." Law answered casting a cautious glance at the marines who had finally reached them.

As Bepo and Jean Bart met the first lines, kicking several men out of the way; Law walked with Kidd to get away; leaving their crews to dispatch the marines who had gathered behind them.

"Hey, Trafalgar! What we were talking about earlier, what do you mean he wasn't a warlord?"

Before Law could answer, a gigantic form unexpectedly smashed into the ground in front of them. Law's eyes widened as it shot towards them, another cyborg!

Law didn't have much time to move aside, but as luck played into his hands so often; he was unsurprised to find that seconds later he was forced aside by an uncomfortable thrust to his midsection. He fell to the floor narrowly missing the cyborg that had jetted right at him; something heavy was forcing weight down on him and his eyes adjusted downwards to find out what it was.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Celeste yelled at him, "You can't fight numerous Pacifistas! They're too powerful!"

"Celeste?" he was surprised to see her, and there was definitely an air of panic around her as she stared up at him, her blue eyes widened with urgency. He wasn't sure what happened to Kidd, but as she grabbed the scruff of his hoodie she shook it to get him out of whatever trance he had found himself in.

"Don't you get it!?" Kizaru is here and he's hunting all of the rookies! We need to get out of here! That isn't Bartholomew Kuma! It's a Pacifista owned by the Government, no matter how many you take down they have an entire army of them! We're wasting energy and resources we can't fight them all, who knows how many they sent-"

Law noticed a figure moving behind them, and with a grunt; grabbed hold of the researcher and quickly jumped out of harms reach as another beam headed in their direction and exploded. He landed several feet away, holding her to his chest and scowled at the Pacifista. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y- Yes," she answered; visibly shaking but unharmed; as he let her go.

"Hey, Captain," Killer had noticed the girl's arrival and was looking over at her beneath his mask uncertainly. Kidd stood up from where Killer had pulled him out of immediate danger. "Isn't that the brat you tried to kill the other day?"

Kidd looked up as Law and Celeste turned to him momentarily; hearing their conversation. Kidd grinned, "So she was a part of his crew huh?"

Law and Celeste turned towards the other Captain, as Bepo and Jean Bart once again tried to tackle the second pacifista. Not forgetting; nor forgiving that Kidd had indeed tried to kill her, she couldn't stop herself from raising her left hand and like her Captain earlier; give him the finger.

"That's the second time I've been cursed at by that crew today," Kidd stated looking irritated but smiling regardless. "Hey Trafalgar! You teach your bad manners to the rest of your crew!?"

Law grinned but ignored him otherwise turning back to the researcher, "The Pacifistas, you think they are what the World Government bought here to test?"

"I think so," Celeste answered but uncertain all the same, "I don't think that they knew anything was going to happen at the auction house, but who knows what the World Government is thinking?"

The marines were also on them, but with a flick of her wrist Celeste had several dancing black orbs ready for them, launching them towards the first lot of men to reach them. They fell to the ground instantaneously and Law looked down at her, "Explain more later; but you're right, we need to get out of here; can you cover us?"

Celeste hadn't managed to cover the ship yet but she was certain that she would be able to aid their escape at least. She nodded confidently and Law turned back to Kidd again with unfinished business, "Hey, Eustass!"

"What?" the younger captain asked sneering at him.

"Next occasion we meet will be the last," Law grinned at him, "I won't be going so easy on you next time." He turned away from the rookie and called out to the rest of his crew. "Shachi, Penguin! We're leaving get back here!"

The engineer and the navigator returned to his side reluctantly looking back at the forms of Jean Bart and Bepo who were still fending off the Pacifista. "The ship is already prepared to leave," Celeste added, "Something else has happened, which was why I came to find you in the first place... I'll explain once we're safe," she gave the details quickly wanting to return from where she came from.

The pacifista aimed another laser beam towards them and they scattered, Jean Bart and Bepo landed a couple of meters away; and Shachi and Penguin were scrambling up quickly despite the interference. "Let's move!" Law commanded, beginning to run past the Kidd pirates to make their escape. Shachi and Penguin caught up with him almost immediately and Bepo paused momentarily to swing Celeste up onto his shoulders.

Jean Bart followed his huge legs thundering down as he bought up the rear. "Bepo, why is he following us!?" Celeste called.

"He's my subordinate," Bepo explained calmly reaching his paws around under her legs to steady her as she clung to his boiler suit.

"Celeste!" Law turned his head back as he carried his Nodachi, "Cover all of us! We're heading right through the marines and the lawless zone in order to make it back to the ship quicker!"

"Aye, Captain!" Celeste called back before closing her eyes. She hadn't known she was going to have to cover what appeared to be a half giant as well as the other four, but tried to do so all the same as they avoided another laser beam to escape.

"Amazing," she heard Jean Bart comment from behind her and Bepo. She opened her eyes and kept her powers activated as she felt Bepo tread quickly through the streets.

"We're stationed at grove 43 newcomer!" Bepo called out behind him, "Keep up and head in that direction or Celeste's powers won't be able to cover you."

Jean Bart answered gruffly, "I'll be sure to keep up."

Law didn't bother to look back to see whether they were being followed as he wound his way through the crowd expecting the others to keep his pace. He was pleased that the crew had taken the liberty to ready their escape even if it had been without his permission, as soon as they were away from the island he was going to have to patch up Shachi, Penguin and Bepo; they had taken a fair amount of damage in trying to defeat what they thought was Kuma, and although he hadn't exactly wanted to bail; he was not stupid enough to think that they could defeat them if every time they did another one showed up.

As they ran through the lawless area, Law noted that a lot of the buildings had been destroyed and wondered whether Kizaru had already been here and left, not willing to find out for himself he didn't break the speed of his run and soon they had made it to grove 40 and through the mangroves he could just about see the outline of the submarine. "We're almost there!" he called back, "Keep up!"

"Aye, Captain!" he heard Bepo, Shachi and Penguin yell enthusiastically.

He could tell Jean Bart was also still with him thankfully, as the ground thundered heavily with each step he took. They rounded the corner and crossed the next bridge and finally the full image of the submarine came into clear view. Seconds later he found his arms in front of him had reappeared, and Ruby's figure on the upper deck; that had been looking around expectantly for him broke into a smile.

He didn't stop running until the Jean Bart had climbed aboard the ship, bringing up the rear behind Bepo who was still carrying Celeste on his back. "Prepare to cast off!" Law yelled as he stepped casually on board. "Penguin, Shachi! To your positions!"

The crew scrambled around to where they were to be stationed as Ruby walked towards him, Law could sense the relief she was feeling at the sight of them safe as she stopped besides him. "We were so worried," she explained; "We didn't know where you were and couldn't afford to dive in case you came back and thought we had left."

"Inside," Law commanded shortly as the submarine began to lurch into action. "It's not safe out on deck in case we have to go underwater."

Ruby followed him hastily inside and once they were clear, he worked with her to pull the bulkhead doors to a tight close. "There was trouble at the auction," he explained a smile finally beginning to form on his face as he remembered what had happened.

"You shouldn't be happy about it!" The older woman chastised him irritably, "You could have been captured or killed!"

Law couldn't stop himself from chuckling as he walked through the dark halls of the submarine, his heels clicking on the floor as she followed him. "It was fun," he found himself retorting. Now they were out of immediate danger he could relax a little; although as he took his position in the centre of the room to give commands to the others they weren't into the clear just yet.

"Keep her steady," he warned, "I don't want to hit any of the mangrove roots in a panic on our way out."

"Captain the Log Pose is still pointing to fishman isle is it safe just to leave!?" Penguin asked cautiously.

"The log pose will not reset until another island is reached." Law answered; "As long as we can sail, the log pose will continue to point back to Fishman Island, we'll be able to reach our way back here with no problem."

A loud crash sounded from behind the submarine and Law made his way to the viewing window to see what was going on. Leaning against the glass he folded his lean arms across his chest and frowned as he watched another beam of light fire from within the archipelago.

"What's happening on there?" Ruby asked from besides him, looking more concerned than he was as they gazed out into the mangrove trees.

"Kizaru," Law replied simply his smile replaced with a sombre frown. "I wonder who he took off after," he continued, "Kidd and I were caught up with a Pacifista... so he may have gone after the Straw Hats."

"So?" Ruby asked giving him a dead panned as she shrugged. "If he finishes them off then it's one less crew for us to deal with in the new world and it means we have an easier getaway from the island."

Law was silence in response. Inwardly; he knew she was right, but there was something telling him that he shouldn't be feeling so offhand about the status of Straw Hat Luffy. Law couldn't identify why, but he had a suspicion that he would be a particularly valuable asset one day, and his gut instinct wasn't usually wrong.

"How are we doing?" he focused back on Penguin, who was still trying to navigate the submarine out of the island.

"We're almost clear," he replied, moving to adjust a couple of the controls as he did so.

"As soon as we're out, dive," Law commanded. "If Kizaru is here and they sent marine forces I'm willing to bet there are a couple of battle ships out there waiting for any pirate to sail wildly out into the open."

"Uh, Captain I have a question," Celeste piped up from the other side of the room.

"Yes?" Law's eyes travelled to where she was stood gazing upwards slightly at the newest edition to the crew.

"Why is he here?" she asked pointing her index finger up at Jean Bart.

That was right, Law remembered; they didn't have a chance to get acquainted as they were escaping and Bepo's explanation of finding a new subordinate was probably not the most informative.

As the submarine began to descend into the smooth ocean waves, leaving a trail of foamy white froth behind; Law took his opportunity to welcome Jean Bart into the crew while he had almost everyone's attention. "Jean Bart aided our escape from the auction house and will be travelling with us from now on," he explained.

"All clear, Captain," Penguin interrupted, switching to auto pilot before spinning around in his chair to gaze up at the newest addition to the crew.

"Excellent," Law replied happily. "Anyone who needs medical attention, follow me downstairs. Ruby go and prepare some sort of feast in regard for escaping Shabody and acquiring a new crew member, Celeste; with me; I want to know what exactly a Pacifista is, everyone else; to work."

It turned out only Penguin needed cleaning up after their narrow escape, he'd grazed his arm badly but aside from that there was nothing serious. Law was sporting a few cuts and bruises but nothing a good shower wouldn't clean up before he applied some disinfectant to the worst off places. Shachi and Bepo were not as badly cut up as he had thoughts, both of them preferring to let what grazes they had remain open in the fresh air.

He could tell as he sauntered through the hallways that the relief the crew felt getting away from Shabody uninjured was causing some sort of normality to return to his ship. He made Penguin sit down as they entered; before gathering bits together in order to treat his slightly wounded arm all the while Celeste provided new information to his ears.

Penguin barely flinched when Law started poking around on his arm, although he wondered how exactly his navigator had managed to get some strands of glass in it, he assumed it took more to make a cyborg than he thought. "You said Pacifista," Law stated as Celeste positioned herself in his chair at his desk while he tended to Penguin. "What exactly is a pacifista?"

"The Pacifista project was miniscule in comparison to what we just witnessed," she explained. "It's basically the result of Vegapunk wanting to experiment on how he could evolve a human... I didn't know they were going to use Bartholomew Kuma's image though... but that doesn't really matter; a pacifista requires the same amount of funds to build as a standard marine battleship and by the looks of things it's equipped with Kizaru's devil fruit power. My information is probably vastly outdated though," she reminded him thoughtfully. "We wouldn't have been able to take on several of them at once, and I don't know how many of them the World Government has made."

Law pulled on a pair of magnifying glasses and then made to steady Penguin's arm as he gathered up a pair of tweezers. Penguin; in an attempt to distract himself as Law picked out the shards of glass turned to the woman and frowned. "I heard you say you had other news."

"I do," Celeste agreed and nodded once. "While you were at the auction the World Government made a press announcement."

Law paused and looked towards her expectantly, "Go on," he urged her to continue.

"They're going to execute Portgas D. Ace at Marineford," she explained; "He's the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates and... Monkey D. Luffy's brother."

Law frowned at this revelation but turned back to Penguin's arm again. Penguin winced at the sudden prick of pain but still didn't say anything as he heard the Captain's inquisition continue. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because it says he's Monkey D. Garp's Grandson and Garp has the same name as Luffy..." she trailed off. "I put two and two together and assumed that it was so."

"A clever deduction," Law answered dropping another shard into a kidney dish on the table to his side. "So the question is what do we do now? We have no Eternal Pose to take us anywhere else, and the submarine still needs coating before we can descend to fishman isle... however I still have no urge to get there quickly if every other pirate is now doing the same; it will be a battlefield down there. We will wait; we'll let things blow over and stay at sea for a good couple of weeks and then head back to Shabody to regroup."

"That sounds kind of boring, Captain," Penguin found himself sighing at the thought of remaining at sea for another two weeks. Celeste didn't look too thrilled either.

"Well unless something interesting comes up I don't see any point in putting ourselves in the marine's way deliberately until we have reached the New World," Law answered calmly.

Little did Law know at the time, that something hugely significant was going to make itself apparent to them in the following days paper.

* * *

_I'm hoping you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time.  
_

_Wiggle xxx  
_


	13. Visit From A Warlord

_So here is a new chapter after a while, all I can do is apologise but I wanted to let the manga and anime continue a bit after Law's reintroduction to make sure my plans weren't completely scuppered and sure enough I had to make some small changes here and there. Here however is chapter 13, I should probably explain that I have also updated chapters 11 and 12 as it was very kindly pointed out to me that changing the point of view so suddenly can be somewhat confusing and offputting for the readers so it should flow a lot better now. I will be editting some other chapters but really not heavily, just on the basis of a couple of tweaks that could be made here and there._

_Also beware that the story title has changed, I was trying not to do this but the previous title of Nothing Left doesn't properly convey the way this story is heading._

_Unfortunately the last couple of chapters on Shabody while fun to write didn't really take the story anywhere although were somewhat necessary in order for the story to move along. The events in past chapters will be coming together for anyone wondering and in this chapter although no mysteries are solved yet the story moves forward a bit more._

_Please enjoy._

* * *

The feast went on till past midnight, Law didn't dare look at the clock as he dragged himself wearily into bed. Their stocks that they had reloaded with at Shabody were plentiful and Ruby had outdone herself with the selection of rich and delicious foods she had provided. Accompanied by the flagons of ale, glasses of spirits and pints of beer they had afforded themselves; the crew were in excellent fortitude and Law hadn't the heart or indeed the will to tell them to calm down and get to bed.

Needless to say; it was an incredibly late night. So he thought he had a valid excuse for not making an appearance until early in the afternoon, wherein he forced himself into the kitchen for a much needed mug of coffee.

Most of the crew had returned to work, although he couldn't bring himself to discipline the ones who were almost falling asleep at their posts. Only Ruby seemed chirpy and that was because she was the only one to have left to return to bed at a reasonable time. "Good morning, Captain!" she exclaimed brightly as he entered the kitchen.

"Prove it," he answered casually before trying unsuccessfully to stifle a wide yawn.

Ruby slid a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of him and he inhaled it slowly, grasping it with both hands and enjoying the rustic smell before blowing on it slightly. There was always coffee available on the ship, but only Law and Ruby had access to his personal stash of caffeine, there was nothing more detestable than instant granules. "That smells so good."

Ruby rolled her eyes and continued her preparations for the rest of the day's meals as he nursed his steaming mug of coffee while trying to decide whether or not he had slept through the worst of his hangover, of which he was determined to hide from the rest of the crew.

"You look awful," a new voice interjected.

Well most of the crew anyway.

"You look like you're using your powers to hide the fact that you probably appear to have applied your make-up in the middle of a tropical storm," Law retorted dryly.

"That's because I am," Celeste replied not bothering to rise to the bait. "Interesting news for you though Captain..."

"She tried to knock your door down earlier," Ruby interrupted, "But I thought it would be best if she didn't raise you before noon."

Law said nothing but personally thanked Ruby; as the prospect of being woken up early when he was feeling rough wasn't an appealing thought. Never the less, he assumed since she had wanted to wake him up at an unruly hour it must have been somewhat important. "Go on," he instructed as he took another refreshing gulp; stopping himself from sighing contently.

The newspaper was pushed in front of him, and he moved his hands out of the way to peer at the front page.

His coffee mug clattered on the table. Ruby shrieked as the hot brown liquid splashed across the wooden surface and the mug rolled onto the hard floor smashing with a shrill clang. With a sigh she made a reach for a cloth and a dustpan. "What the hell is this?" he asked out loud as Ruby started ushering around him to clear up.

Luckily the drink hadn't spilt on either he or Celeste; the latter who had quickly moved out of the way to avoid it. "It happened yesterday," she said very quietly, not realising the effect it was going to have on the Captain, "while we were leaving."

"_Defeated_?" he found himself questioning as he skimmed the words carefully. "The Straw Hats were _defeated_!"

He stood up without another word and strode quickly from the room. Celeste gave Ruby a quick apologetic look before chasing after him, her shorter legs trying to keep up with his quick strides as he made his way to his office.

She was saying something to him but he wasn't really listening as he kept reading. He had not expected Straw Hat Luffy to have been beaten so easily, the paper was reporting that it was Bartholomew Kuma's doing and he wondered about that as he pushed his door open and kicked it closed.

Celeste caught the door just in time before it hit her in the face and entered the room behind him just as he was throwing himself into his chair. "Captain," she interrupted exasperatedly. "It's not what it seems."

"It says they've disappeared!" he answered unhappily as he frowned down at it and then uncharacteristically slammed it down on his desk.

Celeste had rarely seen the Captain get angry, and knowing the result it had on Law's enemies, chose intelligently not to test him as he sat seething at his desk. She had no idea why he was so angry; as far as she was concerned there was nothing to be annoyed about if their rivals had been defeated early on. Law however, clearly saw it differently.

He had not helped Straw Hat to escape the Auction House just for him to go and get himself defeated by the marines; Law had expected more of the rookie pirate who had declared war on the world government.

"I think they've met the real Kuma," Celeste interjected, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Not one to speak unless she had something of value to offer, Law's head lifted and he pressed the matter. "Go on..."

"Kuma's ability... I think he's probably sent them somewhere," she answered. Law didn't have to ask her to explain before she went off on a tangent. "He's eaten a fruit that gives him the ability to send people flying to wherever he chooses... I think that's what he's done; he's split them up. Because it says the Straw Hats have been defeated and disappeared thanks to Bartholomew Kuma... it doesn't elaborate any further."

Law took a moment to process this before, coming to a conclusion and announcing it to her, "We head back to Shabody and wait for Marineford," he decided.

"Pardon?" Celeste asked, she wasn't expecting that kind of decision from the Captain... he carefully planned everything and doing something on a whim was extremely unlike him.

Law on the other hand viewed it as the only decision; he hadn't helped Straw Hat just to let him die before even reaching the New World. "I think it's important we witness the war that could change the balance of powers." He leaned back and closed his eyes in thought as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think this war is that important?"

"Yes," Law answered "I think that the whole world could change as a result of this war, all those casualties... anyone could be defeated and killed; all of Whitebeard's allies will be there, it could change the course of history. We need to check it out."

"You're convinced there _will_ be a war?"

"It's Whitebeard," was his only response as if that was the only answer that was needed.

He was close to sending them all into a ridiculous amount of danger again, and there was just no good arguing him now he had made his resolution on the matter. He heard her give a very audible sigh, and then moments later he heard the door close; no doubt now on her way to inform the crew of his choice.

He had already decided they were not ready to enter the New World and the idea that the government could be considerably weakened by one event had already made him make up his mind that they were going to witness it. There was only a certain amount that could be read in the news and he wanted a firsthand account of the events from his own point of view rather than trusting what the government were going to choose to report in the papers. Shabody would be able to report it live, of that he could be sure.

He wouldn't forgive himself if he left the first half of the Grand Line without seeing something so important for himself.

Opening his eyes and reaching for his glasses he went back to his research again although his mind was clouded. Something about Straw Hat was bugging him, and he was finding it difficult to identify what. He couldn't really care less about the rest of his crew; if they were lost then so be it but he wondered on how that would affect the black haired captain.

Law tried to think of how he would feel if anything like that happened to his crew... then gave up on the thought as he resigned himself to the fact that it just _wouldn't_. He would not allow it. As this thought occurred to him so did something else, the fact that he expected his crew to be stronger before entering the New World. He was confident in all of them, but if there were people in the first half of the grand line that were stronger than they were, there were certainly even stronger pirates in the New World and it would be no good at all to be unprepared.

Especially considering that there were certain people that he wanted to meet.

* * *

His latest order bounced from one member of the crew to the other; and he was not surprised to see that he didn't need to recommend that his crew trained themselves. All of them were anticipating the trouble they were going to experience as they became part of the New World and they had taken it upon themselves to make sure they were ready.

Ruby could be found sharpening all of her knives so carefully and meticulously it was as if she was preparing to assist Law in a dissection. Law was pleased that Jean Bart had integrated himself into the crew so easily, and on most days could be found sparring with Bepo, above deck when the weather was nice. It turned out the former pirate Captain was incredibly handy with a hammer and nails and had gladly taken it upon himself to keep the submarine sea worthy.

Penguin had begun teaching Celeste, Law was surprised at the unlikely pair but found himself paying close attention to what they were doing. Penguin, whose fighting involved a heavy amount of martial arts had decided that Celeste needed more than illusions and brawling, and given her apt for storing information had started to teach her more about body anatomy and how to use that to her advantage.

"If you want to kill then ignore the upper torso," he was saying showing her the diagram he'd drawn and pointing at it carefully. "There's too much resistance, with your powers you would be alright but the best place is the neck. They'll more likely drown in their own blood before they bleed to death;"

"Organs?" Law heard her ask.

"The usual," Penguin replied, "Kidneys are always a good one if you're behind them, Lungs and heart are too much of a risk because the rib cage is in the way. The chances of you getting a direct hit are low..."

When he wasn't taking an interest in what the crew were doing he went back to his experiments. No one had bothered to inform the prisoners they had downstairs about their great escape from Shabody and as a result they were more restless than usual. Law had called Penguin to assist him the day before in moving a couple of them into the quarantine bay so that he could test out the first sample he had been working on.

So far the results had yielded nothing but he was hoping to gain more information in the days that followed.

All the while the prospect of the upcoming war was looming over all of them. Despite this, Law was more concerned about having heard nothing more about any of the Straw Hat pirates and his irritation over the matter was evidently beginning to show. He never snapped or lost his patience with his crew, what he did find himself doing; when his mind was too distracted by other matters; was making simple and tiny maddening mistakes on his work.

No one else would have noticed it, but the high expectations he had of himself made it frustrating and more often than not gave way to sub satisfactory results that he would then be forced to do again.

He needed some type of action to engross himself in.

As if reading his mind, fate answered with a thunderous boom that threw the submarine sideways. His powers activated without a thought, catching the jars and instruments that were thrown from their ordered places and about to clatter and smash against the walls and floor of his office. As another boom sounded and the ship rocked again he gently orbed them back to their rightful positions. Now they had Jean Bart eager to keep the ship in working order, between the two of them they were going to have to find a solution to keeping his belongings safe on the shelves and in the cupboards for when they were under attack.

"Captain!" Bepo's voice, rung out urgently from above deck and Law grabbed a hold of his Nodachi as he sprinted from the room. He had only just sat down...

The scene that met him above deck was panicked and erratic; everyone's direction turned towards something on the starboard side with his researcher was staring at intently, peering through her telescope.

He jumped over the railings and down to the lower of the decks and landed lightly on his feet as another projectile sailed through the sky towards them.

Remembering his instruments and jars downstairs, Law's blue orb surrounded the ship and as the canon ball entered the area, Law's Nodachi was out of the hilt ready; clasped in his two hands, before he swung it hard, the canon ball separating in half and firing off to opposite directions; landing harmlessly in the waters surrounding them.

"We should dive!" Penguin expressed urgently, mostly addressing his Captain as he held onto the side of the ship.

Law scowled, he was sick of running, they'd done enough of that on Shabody and the crew had been training so hard he saw no reason to make haste in escaping when he could test everyone's strength. "Celeste what is it!?" he called, "Is it a Marine or a Pirate ship!?"

"It's a Pirate ship!" she called back immediately.

"Whose!?" was his next question as another cannon whizzed towards them. Before he managed to deal with it however, Jean Bart hit it with his clenched fist hard and it spiralled in another direction into the ocean.

"Looks like..." she trailed off adjusting the scope and then her mouth hung open slightly, "Ca- Captain, maybe we should dive!" she announced looking worried, "The flag!"

"Whose!?" he repeated urgently.

"It's Doflamingo's flag!" she yelled back at him.

Law froze and lowered his Nodachi, "Are you sure?" he asked scowling.

"Y- yes!" she answered taking another look and then lowering her hands, "definitely, a smiley face with a line through it..."

"Hoist the sails," Law commanded immediately.

"What!?" Penguin questioned frantically as he held his hands out in question, "B-But Captain! It'll slow us down! If we want to get away from them we need too-"

"I do not _want_ to get away from them," Law sheathed his Nodachi and lifted his head slightly, "I'm sick of running and now there is no need, raise the sails so they can see it. I want them to know exactly who we are, especially if there's a Shichibukai on board," he looked grim as he said it and Sachi shook his head in despair.

"The Captain's gone mad," he commented lowly as he walked towards the mast and beckoned Jean Bart to follow in order to help, "Completely and utterly mad."

Law ignored him and continued to stare darkly across the otherwise serene waters towards the ship in the distance. The power and distance covered by the canons was immense but that didn't surprise Law. In fact it probably wasn't even canons that were firing at them, not if he knew Doflamingo.

As Sachi and Jean Bart pulled at the ropes to hoist the sail, yet another projectile fired towards them; and again Law dealt with it efficiently, cutting it into two as before and casting the parts into the sea.

He had not expected it to be so soon before coming face to face with the Donquioxte Pirates. This was no pirate crew flying under the Donquioxte family flag; it was definitely the Shichibukai himself, probably on his way to Marineford for the upcoming war. He gritted his teeth as Sachi announced the flag was at full sail and leant back against the mast as they drifted aimlessly and waited.

The crew had gone quiet, noticing his demeanour and were looking from him back to the other ship which had finally stopped firing at them. He figured that much would happen. "Captain..." it was his chef who finally broke the silence, looking from her cousin who was giving her an encouraging look to continue her question and then back to her Captain and then the offending vessel which was now making haste towards them, "is there something you know that we don't?" she asked.

"You'll find out in a moment," Law answered, his eyes not straying from the flamboyant looking craft he could now see clearly, "but we have nothing to worry about... not for now at least."

They looked from one to the other hesitantly, as if waiting for someone who might know what he was thinking to explain but no one did, there was just silence as the other ship got ominously closer and closer.

Finally, the figure Law had been waiting to see appeared at the bow, standing atop the deck and holding onto the gaudy; yet familiar figurehead.

The Shichibukai had a wide grin across his face, his gleaming eyes hidden behind expensive and extravagant looking sunglasses, making him look in Laws opinion; like a fly on acid. It seemed not much had changed, he was crouched down, the pink fluffy jacket he always wore trailing on the floor behind him, and standing just in his wake were some other faces Law recognised and hadn't been expecting to see.

Eventually the ship came to a stop beside them, an anchor dropping and within seconds the Warlord had jumped from his vessel onto Law's submarine, and instantly the Heart Pirates recoiled fearfully away from the powerful Warlord.

As he walked slowly towards him, Doflamingo's hands thrust into his pockets, the Surgeon of Death took the time to glance up at the other figures that remained on Doflamingo's ship; the Royal Flush. Familiar faces and some not so familiar faces bore down at him, Law noted Baby 5 leering at him, a small scowl on her face as she puffed away at a cigarette, always the chain smoker. It was her, Law figured, who had been taking aim and firing at them, for only she would be able to cover such a sizable distance.

Next to her was Machvise, his light curly hair poking out haphazardly beneath his hat, looking down at them all with a wide smile on his face and beside him Jora was stupidly wiggling her large body and looking ecstatic for whatever reason.

Law couldn't say he was as amused.

"Well, well, well..." Doflamingo's voice was thick with delight as he addressed the other Pirate Captain, coming to a stop in front of him and towering over Law by about 4 foot. He raised a hand up to his face and lifted his sunglasses so he could get a better look at the leader of the Heart Pirates, before starting to laugh.

Law, let the tiniest of smirks pull at the left side of his lips while Doflamingo held his arms out wide.

Sachi was still clutching the ropes of the sails and his black sunglasses had fallen loosely to the end of his nose, peering intently towards his leader between his shades and the brim of his hat. Bepo, who had moved to Law's side once the sails had been drawn up was the only one on guard, his paws clenched tightly at his chest.

"Your crew looks terrified!" he announced loudly, "Haven't you told them!?" he finished his question with another loud and hearty laugh.

"I didn't deem it important enough," Law answered simply.

"Important enough!?" The Warlord questioned before taking a glance around at the rest of the Heart Pirates. Bepo's fists were still clenched, ready to engage in martial arts with anyone threatening the Captain if he had too, Ruby's hands were still firmly clasping the kitchen knives in her belt with both hands; waiting for any sudden movement and Penguin was biting his lip apprehensively.

It would only take a word or a look from Law to have them fighting for their lives, Jean Bart crouching and leering at Doflamingo, showing nothing but loyalty towards his saviour from slavery and Celeste was... well Celeste had disappeared from view but that was expected.

"Stand down," Law ordered sharply.

It took a moment, but obediently his crew relented. Ruby and Bepo dropped their hands to their sides, Jean Bart stood up to his full height and Celeste reappeared albeit looking unimpressed.

Doflamingo started laughing again, "As a Shichibukai I should take you down and take you back to the Marines!"

"Then why don't you?" Law asked raising one eyebrow and remaining unmoved.

"C-Captain!" Penguin, finally unable to control himself, had to break the silence and interject, "Don't goad him! He's a Shichibukai!"

"I know," Law replied calmly. "I used to be a part of his crew."

"What!?" Several people cried astounded staring at him in bewilderment. Law hadn't mentioned his past to his crew for several reasons, and knew that if they found out they would be surprised. The reason for not elaborating how he started his own journey in North Blue was because he didn't want his crew to have certain expectations or opinions of him.

It was of course, mostly pride though; not wanting to be associated with the Warlord as he made his own name for himself. Riding on the merits of another was certainly not his style, and besides; it might make particular matters quite complicated.

Although his crew was shocked, none of them asked him to explain or questioned him further, "What are you doing here?" he addressed the Warlord in front of him, who had stopped looking at his crew in interest and turned back to him.

"Surely you've heard the news!?" Doflamingo chuckled. "We should sit down and discuss some matters; it's been a long time Law... I'm surprised to see you here of all places, I would have thought after Shabody you would have headed straight for the New World like some of the other Rookies!"

"I had other plans..." The Surgeon trailed off, choosing not to detail what those plans were.

Doflamingo's smile widened, "But not telling me I see, I should kick your ass and take you with me, I'd get a pretty hefty pay out if I handed you and your crew in to the Marines," his eyebrow raised and Law knew he was goading him and refused to rise to the bait.

"You're going to Marineford," he stated.

"Of course! The crew are going to Shabody to wait for me in the meanwhile, but I've been summoned with the other Shichibukai to fight alongside the Marines in the war against Whitebeard... Jora!" He turned towards the plump woman on his ship, still grinning as he addressed her, "Go and get some wine, Law and I need a drink while we talk."

Jora smiled sweetly at him in response. "Of course young Master," was her response before drifting off to an unseen part of the ship.

"Everyone back to work," Law barked at his crew as his former Captain plonked down on his deck in front of him cross legged and waited for his subordinate to come back with his request.

At his order, the Heart Pirates slowly and warily went back to their jobs, several returning to the inside of the ship and others doing what they had been doing above deck. Bepo however faithfully remained at Law's side unmoving despite his Captain's instructions, no one else would have gotten away with it, but Law trusted in Bepo's company.

Jora returned shortly with the wine and Doflamingo caught the bottles she threw towards him effortlessly before telling his crew to go back to what they were doing so he could talk further to his former subordinate.

"I was disappointed when you left the crew," Doflamingo explained instantly; his eyes twinkling, uncorking one bottle and holding it out to Law, "I still have your seat free; I've been saving it for you... I don't see why you don't consider sailing under my flag again."

Law shrugged, not bothered at all by the fact that Doflamingo expected him to return one day, he had no plans to do so at all and it was strange that the first thing he was telling him was that he still held him close. "I wanted to explore on my own for a bit, it was not intended to be insulting," his voice was dead-panned but of Doflamingo he was suspicious.

The flamboyant man laughed again, swigging from his own bottle pushed his sunglasses back down over his eyes, "You _should_ consider it though," he urged. "I have friends in high places Law and the world is changing... Soon the reign of the Whitebeard pirates will shift and you want to be on the right side when it does." The Warlord was as direct as usual, not missing a beat when it came to holding people's interest; Law questioned privately what he was up to.

He took a moment, pausing as he sipped slowly from the bottle and eventually nodded, "I'll think about it... and what right side?" he asked carefully, knowing if he pressed for too much information even his old boss would not cave in and reveal it.

"Kaido's power is growing," Doflamingo answered nonchalantly, much to Law's surprise although he fought to keep his face stern. "But that is neither here nor there, the current issue is of the execution... although someone is fighting hard to stop it," he laughed again, "some idiot decided to break into Impel Down!"

This time, Law couldn't fight to hold his surprise as his eyes widened and in a second he had made his mind up as to who it was likely to be. "Broke in?"

Doflamingo grinned wickedly, "Silly fool is unlikely to make it out alive, who the hell would want to break _in_ to Impel Down!?" His sinister chuckle reached Law's ears again but unlike Doflamingo who found the whole idea rather amusing, Law deduced quickly that the only reason for breaking in to such a place would be to save someone, and there was only one person he could think of both stupid and passionate enough to try it.

"Idiot," he huffed under his breath.

"You caused quite a storm at my auction house," the Warlord commented changing the subject after taking another deep swig from his bottle, "it's a good thing I don't need that place anymore, or I'd be pretty angry, even at you."

Law's attention was redirected and he pushed the matter of Impel Down from his mind momentarily. "It wasn't intentional," he answered as the taller man wiped his mouth and stood up.

"You didn't buy anyone then?" he joked.

"No," Law stated looking offended at the thought.

"You've grown Law... I never expected to see you all the way out here," Doflamingo admitted, "But I'm glad that I did, don't get destroyed before meeting me in the New World understand? I mean to have you sailing under my flag again, unless you want me to annihilate you!?" he began laughing again and Law knew this was no joke.

Before he could answer, the man whipped an arm towards Law, and protruding from the fluffy pink jacket, was a hand baring a small piece of paper. The Doctor accepted it, looking down at it carefully as the other man began walking bizarrely to the side of the submarine back towards his own ship and called over his shoulder with a wave. "Use it when you're ready to find me!"

The meeting had been short, and Law continued to hold both the wine bottle and the vivre card as the Shichibukai jumped smoothly from one ship to the other eying him emotionlessly as he finally the Warlord turned around to stare down at him, "I'll wait for your answer!"

As the other ship raised anchor, Law turned around and walked back inside of the submarine looking down at the vivre card thoughtfully.

There was no way he intended on rejoining Doflamingo's crew, but what the Warlord had said was of great interest to him. He had mentioned Kaido and Law speculated if and why Doflamingo was involved with him, he would have to figure this out... but the other part of what he had said... breaking in to Impel Down.

It had to be Straw Hat.

"Captain?" Penguin had appeared at the door to the brig, "What are our instructions?"

He considered the question, debating whether or not to change his plans and eventually decided against it for the moment and ordered Penguin to have the ship return to Shabody one more time to prepare.

* * *

The mood on the ship was tense as they arrived once more, with only a day or so to go until what was expected to be a turning point in the great pirate era no one on Shabody paid any attention to the fact that they were the same Pirates who'd allegedly taken the World Nobles hostage a week previous.

If they had thought there was a lack of marines before; now there was even less so, that said; there was also a distinctive lack of pirates as well, presumably a result of Kizaru and the Pacifista's appearance earlier.

It fast became obvious that everyone had their own shopping lists to attend too and Celeste was no different; following the others into the shopping district to try and retrieve some things she thought would be fairly useful. The first item she was after was extremely specific but she was aware that if she went to a certain shop she would have no problems acquiring it; what she was uncertain of was the cost of it.

She had successfully managed to persuade Penguin to accompany her; and hoped her idea would be of some benefit to him; although she hadn't told him yet what she was shopping for. Eventually they came to a small looking shop, the door was held open and it had only a narrow window beside it, sandwiched in-between two boutiques. There were a lot of strange looking instruments in the window and the navigator's face broke into a hearty grin as he peered out from under his hat.

"I thought it might be worth our while to see if we can barter for an Eternal Pose," Celeste commented to him as they paused momentarily outside.

"I had debated it," Penguin admitted, "I thought given that the Captain wants to explore before heading into the New World that having something to always help us find our way back here would be important," he looked down at the log pose on his wrist and frowned, "It's not that I don't trust this... but who knows where we may end up?"

They stepped inside and a bell clattered to inform the shop keepers of their arrival. A teenage girl was stood at the desk; looking bored as she flipped lazily through a magazine. She paid little attention to them as they traipsed around the shop.

There were plenty of things to keep Penguin distracted. Tiny little spinning instruments that could help you predict the weather, a whole wall covered with different maps for sale; there was a small cabinet with an assortment of map making equipment and then in one section several large looking machines that were whirring away and clicking continuously. Penguin found himself drawn to these although he knew full well that the Captain might turn to him for experiments if he spent the asking price on one of them..

Celeste nudged him lightly and nodded towards the counter where the girl was sprawled across it, holding her cheek in her left hand, her elbow resting on the desk as she used her other hand to continue flipping the pages she was barely reading. Behind her, was a beautiful glass cabinet, filled with exactly what they were looking for.

On one shelf was the standard Log Pose, balanced in little holders so you could see the tiny glass dome containing the little needle, all of which were pointing in the same direction. On the shelf below were what seemed to be a slightly better Log Pose, each of these wrist straps seemed to have three smaller domes on them, much like the standard log pose, and all of these were pointing in different directions.

Celeste hadn't seen anything like them before, then again; she hadn't ever travelled this far either. It was the shelf below that which was the most interesting however.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked bored; finally noticing that they were looming in front of her.

Penguin instinctively turned on his charm, and his female companion had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as he began flirting shamelessly with the young girl. "We've been looking all over the place for these," he began. "Nowhere had anything close to what we were after, especially not as desirable looking as your stock."

The girl didn't seem very impressed as she stopped leaning and stood up straight, ignoring the black haired girl who turned away to pretend to be interested in something else, Well it's my parents' shop," she explained. "I'm just looking after it for a couple of hours."

Penguin pulled his hat off to reveal his shaggy mop of black hair and feigned to look interested. "Oh that's a shame; surely you'd prefer to be out sunbathing or something?"

"Well it's not very safe right now, there are hardly any marines on the Island and bounty hunters are everywhere..." she trailed off and looked at him through her soft brown eyes distrustfully, "Surely you know why? Aren't you and your girlfriend pirates?"

Celeste was secretly pleased she was turned in another direction as she couldn't help the wry smile now playing at her lips; Penguin was completely unperturbed as he waved her comment off light heartedly and lied in reply, "My sister and I are travelling merchants. We're on our way to the marine headquarters to sell our wares."

"Oh," Penguin's comment had worked; the girl's interest had certainly piqued at this new information, sure enough she was battering her eyelashes innocently and her lips had become slightly pouted; even if Penguin's words were far from the truth. "So how long are you stopping here at Shabody for?"

"Possibly only tonight, maybe tomorrow..." Penguin trailed off; "So I wanted to have a look at your Log Poses..." he changed the topic abruptly and sure enough it threw her off of whatever train of thought she had been having.

"Of course," she gave him a predominant smile despite the fact his gaze was now locked on the cabinet behind her. "Did you want to look at these?" she asked, now all too eager to be of assistance. She turned to unlock the cabinet behind her before Penguin had even replied and was pulling out several different Log Poses for him to look at.

Penguin ignored her flirtatious smile and immediately picked up the wrist brand with three miniature glass domes on. Celeste inquisitively peered over his shoulder as Penguin asked pointedly, "So what kind of a Log Pose is this?"

"Ah, that's a special Log Pose that you can only buy in Shabody or the New World," she explained. "If you're travelling to the New World you need it as the standard Log Pose is not good enough... Some Islands change, or completely hide their magnetic fields at random. It would be very easy to get stranded if you only have a normal Log Pose," she paused and pointed down in turn to each tiny dome and furthered her explanation. "Each needle represents a different island, and the stability of the needle reflects the stability of the island's magnetic field... the less the needle moves, the better chance you have of making it to the next island."

"We'll take one," Penguin answered with no hesitation.

"Are you sure?" she asked eying him suspiciously, "They're quite expensive, as merchants can you really afford it?"

"It's something we couldn't do without," Penguin answered and lifted his eyes from the instrument that had struck him with awe, to gaze longingly into her eyes. "I'm sure you can work out a discount for us though right?"

His tactic had worked; Celeste could almost see the young girl buckle at the knees as Penguin gave her a look of utmost longing. It was a shame Celeste knew the longing was more for what was _in_ the girl's hands rather than her hands themselves.

"Oh, well yes... I can certainly give you some type of discount..." she trailed off and turned back to the till to the side, after several moments she shifted from one foot to the other and said uncomfortably, "I could give you 15% off?"

She seemed uncertain and Penguin found the weakness, "not more? 25% would do me a huge favour..." he answered.

"Well that's quite a lot..." she trailed off uncertainly and tapped the desk in thought. Not missing his chance, Penguin reached out and took her hand in both of his leering at her with eyes full of want.

"Please."

"Oh just this once, alright," she answered giving him a wide smile, ringing it up on the till before she could change her mind again. "Anything else?" She leaned into him and Penguin released her hand to look down at the collection in front of him.

By the time Penguin had finished flirting with her, he'd managed a good discount on what he had bought and left her in a flustered mess, Celeste noted she was fanning herself with her magazine as they left. "What did you tell her?" she asked.

"I said I'd be back tomorrow," Penguin answered strapping the New Log Pose to his wrist. "Looks like all the needles are pretty stable," he said looking down at it, "It does seem to be pointing to two other Islands as well."

"What else did you get?" She asked, peering over at the bag he was swinging light heartedly.

"They only had a few Eternal Poses." Penguin explained, "Not surprising though, most Log Poses can only be found on the Island they're made to draw you towards. However I specifically wanted one for Fishman Isle just in case we needed to return there even after we make it to the New World. It also means we can find this place easier if we stray too far."

"You'll be sent to hell for playing with a girl's heart though," Celeste sang jokingly as she held her hands above her head and stretched as they walked.

"I'm a pirate," Penguin answered grinning wolfishly, "Where else was I going to end up?"

* * *

_There we have it, hope it was an enjoyable read. Please please feel free to notify me of any spelling errors or typos or grammatical mistakes. I did have my BETA read this through but sometimes even two pairs of eyes can miss some things._

_Much Love, Wiggle x_


End file.
